Finne Min Senter
by snowharvester
Summary: What is your center? She didn't know what he was talking about nor did she understand his need to have attention. All of the years of being alone can cause confusions and questions that a two hundred year old spirit can't fathom. After all, what can you do if you're constantly being followed by a three hundred year old winter spirit and calls himself a 'Guardian? First fanfic.
1. Elsa, Queen of Arendelle

**_Finne Min Senter_**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**Elsa, Queen of Arendelle**_  
-`-

There was great sadness in the kingdom of Arendelle, not since the untimely death of the king and queen in the sea but now, their eldest daughter was to follow their footsteps for an early grave. The only sibling, Princess Anna never left her older sister's side ever since the young queen had coughed up blood. Elsa, the infamous Snow Queen, had been having fevers for months and recently, blood had mingled in her coughing fits as well as sudden chest pains and loss of appetite. Healers and doctors from near and far had been called to aid the sick young woman but they all came to one conclusion; Queen Elsa of Arendelle was dying. The doctors had asked Anna to leave Elsa in case the illness was contagious but after weeks of staying by Elsa's bedside, she was still fine.

Anna had begged Kristoff to ask for Pabbie's help but the old troll answered with the gravest expression on his aged face, "I would give the whole world for Elsa but all I can do is ease her pain for as long as I could. Though I could reverse spells and recite enchantments, natural causes such as diseases are out of my abilities." The answer was not enough for her that she threw a fit and raged that her voice echoed throughout the whole Valley of the Living Rock, but in the end, she broke down into weeping mess and had be carried off by a heartbroken Kristoff back to the castle.

The moon was full and the night was clear from any clouds. Stars twinkled brightly and the scene made Anna frown; the moon should be hiding, clouds should have filled the evening sky because even if Elsa didn't show it, she was already at her limit. It didn't help that she laid in her bed with her signature side braid placed on her shoulder like before and the blankets were drawn to her chin; her skin was paler than usual and the bruises under her eyes made Anna's eyes water at the sight of her usually graceful and poised-perfect sister now bedridden and weak, but she held it in.

Crying would only make things worse and Elsa would blame herself if she saw it upfront, so Anna pulled out the best smile that she can as she opened the curtains wide and the beam of moonlight flooded in the room that was brightened up by candles.

"The moon's very lovely tonight" Elsa sighed softly as she gazed at the visible sky on her balcony.

Anna smiled as walked towards her sister. Her two braids were tied together and pinned up and her bedclothes were rumpled on the sides. Elsa turned her blue eyes to her little-_ no, not little any more_- younger sister who took care of her every single day. Love bloomed in her chest whenever Anna smiled but she also felt the icy stab of guilt; Anna had been hovering around her and sometimes she felt that she was keeping her sister from everything else. Anna insisted that it was fine but she didn't see Kristoff's lingering stares at her with hopes of spending more time together while she spends the majority tending to Elsa.

It troubled her; Anna had her whole life passing every day but she focused too much on her sibling's health to the point that it stressed her out more. The illness had taken a toll on her body yet she can still make it snow beautifully and create everlasting ice sculptures that never melt. Her mind briefly wandered to Olaf who was on his way to the ice castle to keep Marshmallow company.

_Olaf...  
_  
_Marshmallow..._

She didn't want to die yet.

She wants to live and die because of old age. To have a family and to see Anna with her own. To rule Arendelle with happiness and life alongside her family and friends. Dying was out of the question but... maybe it was her fate to die this way. She didn't want to leave her sister, didn't want to leave her home, her kingdom prematurely. To leave Olaf and Marshmallow who, in a way, were like her children. They were her creations and treated them lovingly.

Anna eased next to the chair by Elsa's bedside and lifted a brow when Elsa scooted to the other side and patted the space she occupied earlier.

"Are... you sure?" she asked.

"C'mon, it'll be a cold night" Elsa insisted.

Anna shrugged as she looked at Elsa's thin robe. If Elsa wore another layer, she would immediately take it off and say that it was too hot. As if to emphasize Elsa's words, a cold wind blew on her feet and nipped her toes.

Without thinking, she jumped into the bed and into the covers with her teeth chattering. Fall was upon them and the sudden drops of temperatures at nights were already a sign of the coming winter. When her mind processed what she had done, her teal eyes widened and squeaked an apology to her sister but Elsa smiled and leaned slightly on her pillow.

"The last time we slept together in the same bed was in my seventh _Jul_ season. You were only five at that time."

"Oh I remember that!" Anna nodded enthusiastically, "Papa was trying to tuck us in and got scolded because I kept taking the _Krumkake_ from the kitchens. Why was mama scolding you though?"

Elsa's smile widened as she absent-mindedly let her fingers dance on the air and made intricately designed snowflakes that slowly fell on the blanket, "I was doing the same thing with the _Multekrem_ that was supposed to be served to the guests the next morning."

Anna's cheeks puffed out as she remembered her mother lecturing Elsa while she clasped her hands behind her back while her lips were coated with whipped cream.

"And I crept into your bed and begged you to make it snow inside the bedroom but I got very sleepy because I was so full-"

"And snored all through the night" Elsa added which earned her a mock indignant look from Anna,

"I do _not_ snore!" she took a pillow and softly hit Elsa right on the face.

Elsa faked a gasp and took another pillow to hit Anna with it, "You dare hit the queen?" They started their mini pillow fight with their laughter bouncing on the walls.

Their brief moment of happiness was halted when Elsa coughed out rather violently. Anna scrambled to get off of bed to get some cloth but Elsa grabbed her on the wrist and let the coughing frenzy settle before she took a deep breath and offered a sad smile to her sister but the smile faltered when two streaks of tears streamed down her face.

"Anna-"

"I don't you to leave!" Anna cried as she tackled Elsa with a hug. Tears seeped from her eyes to Elsa's robe and her hands bunched the fabric like something would grab Elsa away from her.

"I don't want you to die Elsie"

Something in Elsa broke when Anna uttered her childhood nickname and clung to her desperately, like the way she clung to Anna's frozen body a year and a half ago. Elsa hugged Anna closer to her chest and began to hum a song that Anna had never heard before. It was a sad yet beautiful tune and it echoed into her mind and soul;

_There's a light inside you  
It's a spark that will never die  
In the land of ice and snow  
It's fire that's in your soul, never let it go_

_._

_Even when I'm gone my darling,_  
_Don't forget my love and don't you cry_  
_Close your eyes and remember my voice_  
_As I sing this lullaby_

_._

_And know that I love you_  
_Forever and always_

Elsa ended the song with a hum and cradled the silently weeping Anna close to her. In turn, Anna nestled her head on Elsa's neck and wrapped her arms on Elsa's midsection.

"I love you Elsa" Anna whispered and laced her fingers with Elsa's own. The queen gave her a sad smile and kissed her forehead, her platinum blond hair mixed with her strawberry blond locks,

"And I love you and forever will."

Anna looked up to her, eyes glistened with tears and her nose was red. "Will you still be here in the morning?"

"I will always be with you, I promise."

Anna nodded furiously and kept a firm embrace around her sister and took a deep shuddered breath. Elsa propped her back on the headboard so that Anna could lie on her chest. She reached to her bedside table and let her icy wind blow out the flames that flickered.

Under the soft glow of the moonlight they basked, two sisters who shared an unbreakable bond held on one another because for one, she will never see the light of a brand new day.

Elsa felt her body weaken. She tried to summon her ice or even her snow but not even a single snowflake emerged. Her fear for Olaf and Marshmallow ebbed when she turned to look at her ice figurines and saw them retain their pristine condition.

_'I love you Anna. No matter where I go, I will always protect you._' She turned to the moon and gave a small grin. Elsa had always loved the moon, for it had been the sole witness of her growth from the discovery of her powers to her freedom in the North Mountain. It gave her strength and in certain instances, she felt as if it's been looking out for her. It was nice to be taken care of for a change.

But fear began to drown her senses; who will take care of Anna? Of Arendelle? Of everyone in the kingdom? Realization began to soothe her worries as fast as it came.

Kristoff and Olaf and even Sven can take care of Anna. The whole staff of the castle did ever since they were babies. Anna would be a kind and fair queen even without her by her side. Arendelle will thrive and be prosperous more than ever.

_Everything will be alright._

With that thought, Elsa closed her eyes and placed a hand to her chest while the other one closed around Anna's. She inhaled then exhaled for the last time; a puff of icy breath exited from her mouth and within moments...

She was gone.

* * *

In the North Mountain, Olaf waddled around the ice castle as Marshmallow sat by the stairs. The snowman hopped on one of the steps and patted the creature with his stick arms, "Don't worry Marshmallow, Elsa's gonna be fine" he assured him. But the creature looked at the sky and stared at it with awe. Olaf looked at where he was staring and gawked at the ribbons of multicolored lights that flew to the direction of the port near the castle.

The creature emitted a grumble from its throat that weirdly sounded like '_Mama_' and looked at the ground with its head down.

Olaf felt something in him which was strange. He was made of snow so he couldn't have possibly _felt something_ but he knew metaphorically speaking that he felt it in his heart.

With a worried look, he turned to the direction of the kingdom and quickly waddled towards the edge of the cliff until he could see the castle,

"Elsa?"

* * *

A few miles away, a tall, dark and brooding form detached itself from the shadows of the tree and looked at the moon with unwavering hate and disgust.

"Looking out for a new spirit eh? I will have my time again and I assure you, I will defeat your oh-so-precious Guardians and people will believe me again."

Pitch Black had always been a patient spirit and if he could wait for several centuries, he could certainly wait for a few more. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the Northern Lights changing direction to the kingdom where nobody knew existed.

He had liked this kingdom especially the previous year where fear was abundant and it gave him power that saved him from being writed out. A healthy dose of fear and misery was and always will be his source of existence. After all, as long as there is a living being, there will always be fear.

A wave of light shot out like an arrow and he didn't need to go closer to know that the Man in the Moon had made another spirit eternal. Most human spirits will be carried off to another realm but forces as powerful as the moon can redirect the spirit's destination.

"Like that time in Burgess" he contemplated, "If you're going to make another one like Jack Frost, I would say you're rather desperate." With a dark chuckle, he slowly slinked back into the shadows with his dagger like teeth visible in the dark,

"All good things come to those who wait"

**_End of Chapter One_**

Author's Corner

And that is the first chapter to my first story. It's kind of short but it will get longer in the next chapter so don't worry.

Thoughts?

Comments?

Suggestions?

Then don't hesitate to review or PM me

PS. I appreciate constructive criticisms but not flames. This is my first time writing out for public viewing and I'm kinda nervous so please, be nice and I am looking for someone to mentor me with writing stories because I'm not fully confident with my writing abilities :)

* * *

Terminology:

Jul – Literally 'Yule', can be the equivalent to Christmas season since this was practiced in Northern Europe.

Krumkake – A delicious Norwegian waffle cookie with cream and dusted with sugar.

Multekrem – A traditional Jul dessert made with cloudberries, whipped cream and syrup.


	2. Price of Eternity

**_Finne Min Senter_**

* * *

**_Chapter Two  
Price of Eternity  
_****-',- **

Elsa opened her eyes and expected to see the ceiling of her canopy bed with Anna sleeping by her side. But instead, she was lying on the ground that was covered with blue snow, right underneath the sky that was filled with stars and the moon, closer than she ever seen before. She reached out her hand and saw that her sleeping robe was replaced with her crystal blue off-shoulder dress with her transparent snowflake cape that draped around her body like a blanket. Confusion painted her face as she sat up and heard a gasp behind her.

She turned around to see Olaf with his mouth open and his flurry was much smaller than what she remembered.

"Elsa? Is it really you?" he asked softly.

She blinked her eyes and a smile split her lips, "Olaf!" The snowman wasted no time in tackling his creator with a hug. Elsa chuckled and gently peeled Olaf away from her. Her chuckle doubled when she noticed another change, "Where's your nose? Did Sven eat it again?"

Olaf's face dropped and looked at the ground, "Sven's been gone for a long time now" Elsa cocked her head to the side. She just saw Sven yesterday with Kristoff before they delivered the last block of ice to Oslo.

"Olaf..."

"Yeah?"

"What happened?" she wanted to ask tons of questions but one question might be enough to answer all of them. The air languidly carried the wisps of her bangs around while Olaf looked conflicted like he didn't know where to start. His arms swung back and forth before he sighed and said,

"You died Elsa. Fifty-nine years ago and tonight's your sixtieth year in death"

It took for almost a minute for Elsa to comprehend what he revealed. A rush of adrenaline made her jump up and clenched her hands, "Olaf, this isn't the time to make up such nonsense!"

Olaf shook his head and looked at the space where she had been lying. She looked down and saw that she didn't leave any mark but it didn't daunt her, she'd been doing that ever since she let powers go.

"Where's Anna?" she demanded. Anxiety and an irrational fear crept to her chest that she gasped and gulped for air but she didn't see any puffs of frost. No sign of air that she breathed out, no sign of life. Through her jumbled thoughts, Olaf's voice was like a whisper that slowly began to get louder and louder as if he was shouting in her ear,

"She's in the castle, she's... she's not well"

Tears welled in her eyes as she whipped around and advenced to Olaf, "Was she sick? Did I give her the illness?" Despite her hectic state, Olaf shook his head in a resigned manner, "No. But she's old, too old."

"Take me to Arendelle" Elsa exclaimed and looked around to find something to transport her to the palace.

"But we won't make it in time" Olaf refuted, "We're in the borders of Sweden and it will take a couple of days before we get there"

"Then what were you doing here?!" she yelled, angry that Olaf abandoned Anna for a change of scenery. He should be in the castle keeping her safe, warm. Happy. _What was he doing here?  
_  
"The moon told me to find you" he simply replied. Everything in Elsa's head was reeling by that time and his answer made her want to scream in frustration.

"The moon did... _what_?"

Olaf pointed at the moon with his stick arm, "Yeah, he's really not a chatter-box though." Elsa took a good look at the moon and back to Olaf. That's when she saw his state, his body was smaller and battered, the flurry was but a tiny puff cloud hardly putting out snow for him.

"Oh Olaf" she gasped and guilt ate her chest, here she was screaming and yelling while he endured hardships just to appease the... moon.

"What has the moon been telling you?" she inquired though it sounded quite silly, and it certainly was.

"He told me to find you. He led me the way using the stars and let me tell you, that guy's really straight to the point. No 'Hi how are you? Oh you're a walking, talking snowman? Wow!' And those blizzards were nothing compared to yours- oops shouldn't have said that!"

Elsa looked at her hands and hoped that she still kept her abilities. With a deep breath, she gestured her hand towards Olaf and felt the familiar surge of power that coursed through her body. The snow lifted itself from the ground and from the air and began to mold itself to Olaf. The snowman giggled and was placed to his feet as good as new, except for the lack of a nose.

So if her powers remained, that means she could travel to Arendelle faster. While Olaf was busy thanking her for bringing his old body back, she steadied her gaze to the full moon. It was the same as it was when she last saw it in her bedroom with Anna. It brought her back maybe to take Anna with her? But where exactly? It was like she slept through those sixty years and she had no idea where they will go. But nonetheless, she will see Anna and there will be no one to stop her.

"Olaf"

"Yes?"

"Hang on tight"

Before Olaf can ask what she meant; they were already travelling across the country in a form of a small controlled blizzard.

Arendelle had changed a lot.

The port was bigger and different ships were anchored by the docks. New buildings have been made and there was a bigger garden behind the castle. Elsa's blizzard touched down in Anna's private balcony to see if her sister still occupied the room but it was turned into a library. Elsa wandered into the castle and looked around. Everything looked so different that she couldn't recognize it. The ballroom was shut tight and the hall of portraits needed a good dusting.

Finally, Olaf took her by the hand and led her to the east wing of the castle. There, portraits of their family littered the halls as well as a portrait of three children with Anna. Two boys and a girl sat on the throne with Anna who matured beautifully and wore the traditional queen's gown that she once wore in a gathering.

Olaf opened the door to a bedchamber as quietly as he could and ushered Elsa to come inside. There, in her parents' old bedroom lay Anna; hair now gray and her skin was as thin as parchment. But her eyes still had that spark in them that made Elsa warm.

She glided to her sister's side and opened her arms for an embrace her but she stopped. Anna didn't react as though she had seen her long dead sister in front of her. Instead, she was looking out the window with a forlorn expression.

"Anna?"

The old woman didn't acknowledge her greeting nor did she waver her stare to the scenery outside her window.

"First it was mama and papa. Then Elsa, then last year... it was Kristoff. I don't want this anymore" her voice was raspy with age and her tone was resigned. She took a shuddering breath and took a wrinkled hand to her braided gray hair. "I want to be with my family. Klaus, Orland and Elisabet have their own families now and Arendelle will be in good hands."

Elsa gasped and tried to grab her sister by the shoulders but stared in horror when her hands went through Anna. "No... What is the meaning of this?"

"You're a spirit now Elsa. She can't see, hear nor touch you" Olaf quietly explained.

"What- But you can see me so why can't she?"

"Because you made me with your magic"

"Oh Olaf, I didn't see you there" Anna exclaimed and gently smiled at her old friend, "These eyes aren't quite what they used to be. Where were you these last couple of days?" Olaf stared at Elsa who was gazing at Anna with mixed expressions. Elsa slowly lifted her right hand towards Anna and lovingly rested her palm on her withered cheeks. Anna shuddered and pulled her blankets closer.

"Elsa..." Olaf began and Anna heard it.

"What?"

Olaf waddled to her and pointed at Elsa, "I went to the borders to meet with Elsa. She's right here, touching your cheek that's why you're suddenly cold."

The old woman stared at Olaf like he had grown another head before she lets out a laugh, "Oh Olaf, you don't have to say that! If anyone sees me trying to talk to someone who isn't here anymore, they would think I've gone crazy!" She gestured a wrinkled finger to her temple and whirred it around. Olaf sputtered on to convinced her but Anna just gave him a smile and finally said,

"If Elsie's really here, maybe it's because I'm going to join her, and my parents. And my dear Kristoff" a tear dropped from her eyes but she didn't wipe it off.

"The moon is lovely tonight" she muttered and Elsa froze; that was the exact same thing she said the night before she passed on. Anna gave a glance at Olaf and began to hum. It was the lullaby Elsa had sung to her while she cradled her to sleep.

"Y'know" she mumbled fondly, "Elsa sang that to me before she died and I sang it to Kristoff. No one's going to sing it to me now"

Elsa shook her head and hugged Anna's head although her arms grazed through her skin. The familiar tune seeped out of her throat and filled the dark room with her voice. The room was suddenly filled with snow that slowly fell out of thin air and Anna's eyes widened, "Wha-"

"It's Elsa! I told you she's hugging you right now!" Olaf cried as he jumped with joy.

A tearful smile erupted from Anna's previously despondent face and looked around, "Where? My right or your right? Elsa, are you really here?"

Elsa laughed through her tears and placed a hand on her cheek. "My Anna"

Anna blinked and slowly turned to Elsa's direction. Both their eyes widened as their image reflected on each other's eyes. Anna tentatively reached out for Elsa and felt her cold skin and made a sound that was a mix of moan and laughter.

"You... You can see me?" Elsa asked while Anna kept her hand on Elsa's cold cheek. Without any word, Anna nodded and moved her fingers to her hair and traced her braids and the tiny snowflakes that decorated her hair.

"How is this possible?" Elsa wondered aloud and looked at Olaf as if he knew about everything. He shrugged his arms and turned to the moon and as if in a trance, he stated,

"The love and belief of your existence by Anna made you real"

"Made me real? But I did exist, I just passed on" the queen pondered while keeping her hands on Anna's grip. Olaf blinked for a moment then his eyes returned to their rounded shape and looked around,

"What?"

Anna laid her head against Elsa's chest and ignored the pain that throbbed in her body. It was unfair, why should she see Elsa when her end was so close? But maybe it was Elsa's role in this. Because her life was already coming to full circle and Elsa's there to guide her to the place where her parents and Kristoff were. She wanted to fill Elsa with everything that had happened. About her kids and the family they'd built. The things they've achieved and the lives they'd touched. But they had all the time they want because right now; she's so tired. So sleepy.

Anna closed her eyes as Elsa sang the lullaby with a hushed tone. It's cold now; this one came from within and it was not strange because she experienced it years before but this time, she welcomed it. Because she was going to a better place with her sister and with her love. And that's all she ever wanted. Her children can handle it, she and Kristoff had taught them well.

"Good night Elsie. I'll see you in the morning..." she slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her chest deflated and her grip on Elsa's hand slackened.

"A-Anna? No, don't go to sleep- not yet, not now!" Elsa turned to the moon, "Help her please!"

A bright light covered Anna's form and within a few seconds an ethereal figure merged from Anna's body and the details began to show itself. It was Anna back when she was a little girl. Her eyes were closed and her face was peaceful. Elsa tried to hold her but her fingers met an invisible wall that prevented her from touching her sister's spirit.

"Why can't I touch her?" she asked directly to the moon as if its the source of her pain, "She's going with me right?"

Olaf placed his hand on Elsa's cape and shook his head, "I'm sorry Elsa. But the moon said that you have to stay."

Elsa didn't seem to hear him and continued to chase Anna's soul which was floating out of the window. Her cries were silent in the ears of the castle's occupants yet her ice began to crawl from the floor to the wall and to the ceiling. Finally, Elsa was floating on the air as Anna ascended to the clouds and was greeted by a white light. With a blink of an eye, she was gone.

There stood Elsa; alone permanently with her only anchor to the world now gone to the next. The feeling of emptiness and desolation took control and with that;

She screamed.

Her voice came out with the howl of the wind, ice and snow rushed out in an erratic manner. Soon, everything close to her was frozen. Olaf tried to calm her down and warn that people still lived there but his cries fell on deaf ears as Elsa hugged herself tightly and let the snow envelope around her like an eye in a storm.

The citizens of Arendelle rushed out of their homes, still in their night garb and stared at horror of the blizzard. She didn't see a man with strawberry blond hair with Anna's eyes rushed in the room and saw his mother in her eternal sleep. She didn't hear his cries for Anna and several people filled the room and looked out to see a wall of snow that thrashed its strong winds in every direction.

The oldest man called out to Olaf but the snowman focused solely on Elsa. Inside the snowstorm, something in Elsa broke.

**_No more..._**

She will never lose another loved one. And to do that; she decided to freeze her own heart. Hide and protect her vulnerable self and avoid any pain that made eternity painful.

The cold surging line of ice made its way to her chest, through her skin, to her heart and through her soul. She was numb.

Don't let them in

Conceal it, fight it

Don't feel

Don't let it show

Never love again

Elsa opened her eyes, now in a lighter shade of blue with an icy stare but everything else stayed the same. Her hair still kept its silvery blond color and her pallor was the same as it was when she was still living. She was Elsa, queen of Arendelle and at the same time, she was mysterious and dangerous Snow Queen who had plunged her kingdom into an eternal winter once.

She turned to Olaf and the frightened, confused people. Anna's descendants and the people of Arendelle. Some had recognized her and cried for her but she kept an aloof stance and looked up at the moon.

_'Why did you do this to me?'  
_  
A crystal tear left her eye before she sped away from her home like her flight in her coronation ceremony. Gusts of snow and frost whipped as she dissolved into the wind.

Townspeople gasped and screamed when the ice began to sprawl on the ground like vines. The sea was frozen and all the objects were turned into solid ice except the people and animals. The eternal winter had finally got its iron grasp on Arendelle. The royal family led their people to Oslo while half of them took their way to Sweden. Arendelle was now a forgotten kingdom where no life can thrive or even survive.

Pitch Black laughed gleefully as he absorbed the fear in their hearts. It made him feel invincible, powerful and malicious. He experimented with different shadows and manipulated them to do his bidding.

His eyes always followed the Snow Queen wherever she went. 'Elsa' they called her and a healthy amount of trepidation and anxiety was whispered with that name. A spirit turned into a legend that turned into a myth then finally, into a mere bedtime story.

He met her once in the forest near Russia and tried to convince her to join his side and together, they shall rule the world. But he got as an answer was a literal cold shoulder and dangerous icicles that stemmed from the ground; daring him to take another step. As a shadow creature himself, he would have phased through the ice but when he tried, it was as solid for him as it was for a human.

It _infuriated_ him.

How dare she make him look like a fool? If he can't convince her, he will just have to find another way to get her to his side.

* * *

**_After Pitch's Defeat –Two hundred years prior when Pitch last saw Elsa-_**

The sound of hooves halted and it was followed by the loud neigh of horses that echoed through the forest. At long last, Pitch emerged from the shadows with a whip in his hand. Anger covered his form and all the Nightmares whinnied and stopped their chase. It took him a while to take control back and cost him dearly.

A curse escaped from his mouth and with blind fury, he lashed his whip on a tree that spliced into pieces. That Jack Frost was a blind spot that he waved off but in the end, he was made into a laughing stock by those Guardians.

Asking Jack Frost to be by his side ended with the same as it was with the Snow Queen. If she was under his command, she might have finished the vexatious Popsicle before he could spell F-U-N.

With a growl, he trudged into the woods and stepped on every plant along the way. The animal's wariness had given him back some of his strength but it wasn't enough. It will never be. He came upon a lightly frosted patch of grass while the rest was as green as it can be. The Snow Queen had crossed there and she got careless.

She never left a mark and that skill of elude and the need for solitude was something he needs next to her formidable ability. And when Jack Frost's face flowed into his mind, it made him grin in a way that it could send chills to one's spine.

"I think it's time for the Snow Queen's long awaited rendezvous with the Guardians."

* * *

Elsa looked down from the mountains and peered in the small village that settled on the foot of the mountain. She was there by chance when an avalanche hit and blocks of ice and snow comes tumbling down towards the village. Without hesitation, she swept her arms to the other side and the avalanche changed its directions in perfect synchronization with her limbs.

At first it confused her why she did that but then she reminded herself that although she couldn't love, she can still feel the majority of feelings and emotions.

Compassion for the people who would've lost their lives and home. Pity, if a child would be left alone in this world. Care because they were humans as she was one once and guilt if she turned a blind eye and ignore them in their time of need.

But that was all. No feelings of attachment nor the empathic link between two beings merged from her when she did that.

_'More of a chore'_ she thought. The cliff was at least a hundred feet and the air was thin so no one except for one who doesn't need to breathe can live comfortably there.

The queen shifted her posture and looked up at the sky. The sun was up and its blinding gaze was welcoming but a scowl marred her beautiful face when she saw the pearly outline of the moon. It infuriated her. It played with her fate, took her away from her family forever and made her see the unmerciful cycle of life and death. Thankfully she closed her heart. If she made friends from people in the past that might've seen her, she would have cried when they all reached the end of their lives.

"Solitude is all I would ever need" she declared as she glared at the moon. With a firm clench of her hand, she walked off with her cape flashing with the sunlight and soft cool breeze played with her platinum hair.

"_Nothing and no one can ever change my mind again_."

**-',-**

**_End of Chapter Two_**

* * *

Author's Corner

Oh my stars! I never thought this would be a good story! Oh thank you so much especially to the reviewers who have shared their thoughts and feelings with me. I'm so sorry I never intended to make some of you cry but I guess it's a compliment since the previous chapter had connected with your emotions! Truly, your reviews encouraged me to do my best and even update earlier than intended!

Now for some response to my reviewers:

glee131313: My very first reviewer! Oh I wish you have a box of tissues while you read it but don't worry, I shall quench your obsession with future chapters to come!

legendaryfangirl: I was honestly going to post my other story which was considerably light-hearted but I don't think it would be taken seriously. Thank you for your comments and I shall try and merge their characterization perfectly! By re-watching the two movies of course :P

rokusan23: Thank you. I hope you liked this one

AstralSecret: Thank you, I shall do my best!

Anonymous Guest: I'm sorry if you didn't picture their reunion like the one I have wrote but I has a purpose. I hope you won't hate me :(

NightmareHeartx: Thank goodness for that! I thought I'm recycling a story plot that it will bore readers to tears. Thank you for that xD

DeniseAgron: Oh my gosh, thank you for judging my writing style! I know this is no Shakespear-ean piece but it makes my heart swell for someone to say it to me :) Oh! And the lullaby was just written by me. I tried to place a Nordic lullaby but they didn't seem to fit the scene so I made my own :)

Thoughts?

Comments?

Suggestions?

Constructive Criticism?

Don't be shy, just review this and let's have a talk in PM. I would love to talk to my readers and know what's in their mind :) And early warning: This fic might be bumped up from K+ to T due to violence and because I'm awfully paranoid since I reread the story and some had a bit of… things on it that kids shouldn't be exposed to. Until then!


	3. To see is to believe, To believe is to s

_**Finne Min Senter**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_**To see is to believe, To believe is to see**_

_**-',-**_

"I'm gonna rip that little whacker's head off!" Bunnymund roared as he jumped out of his tunnel and looked around North's workshop to seek the white haired Guardian of Fun. Contrary to popular belief, the Easter Bunny was not at all cute and fluffy as the holiday cards or chocolates portray. Why, he's a six foot two rabbit with killer boomerang skills and a master of Tai Chi. That mischievous winter spirit knew what he was getting in to but it didn't stop him from switching several Easter eggs in an egg hunt near Montana.

The children were indeed surprised to find several eggs made from transparent ice but their curiosity was immediately mixed with awe and amazement and soon, they raved about the ice eggs rather than the colourful ones Bunnymund gives them yearly. And this tidbit didn't sit particularly well with the Guardian of Hope.

With a huff, he looked around the workshop with sharp eyes and alert ears. By this time, Jack Frost would have been pranking the Yetis and tease the elves but the workshop was up and running without the troublemaker to delay their duties.

"Ah Bunny! What do I owe the pleasure?" A large intimidating man in a red sweater and pants with a heavy Russian accent asked as he marched to his friend. His forearms were covered by a Naughty and Nice tattoo on each respective arm that flexed with muscles that was accumulated through the years.

Bunnymund growled as he crossed his arms, "I'm looking for that little show pony! This is the second time he ruined Easter for me! I let the blizzard back in '68 slip by since he kicked Pitch's bahootie last time but one is one enough!" he yelled.

North chuckled and patted his friend's shoulder, "Let the boy have his fun. It's nothing personal, he just wants children to be happy, 'Tis all"

A disapproving scowl made its way to Bunny's furious face and pushed North's hand from his shoulder, "You won't be sayin' _Ho Ho Ho_ if that little hoon decided to throw a blizzard on Christmas"

"Ah Jack wouldn't be that naughty" he chuckled but stopped, "But then again, he's always top of list since the eighteenth century which is most impressive."

Bunnymund rolled his eyes and thumped his bunny foot on the ground and a hole appeared. "When you see that icy pole, tell 'im that he should be hiding because I'm gonna get 'im!" and with that, he jumped into the hole and the ground evened itself again.

North sighed and rubbed his temple, "When will those two get along?" He looked around the workshop and wondered the same thing Bunnymund did, "Where _is_ Jack?"

* * *

"Jack, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Jamie Bennett asked as he looked down at the foot of a rather steep hill. Beside him was a three hundred year old spirit who looked like he's in his late teens. Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun, scoffed as he floated on his back with his staff resting on his shoulder, "Please, when will you realize that all my ideas are good ones?"

"Well, you once made me fly up with the sled and into oncoming traffic then made me lose a tooth" he pointed out.

But Jack tutted and held up his staff, "But you got visited by the Guardians and most importantly, me right? It was a win-win situation" he explained with a grin on his youthful face.

"But I lost my quarter though..."

Jack gaped at Jamie who was hiding his laughter with a frown; "Are you really comparing my existence to something as useless as a quarter?"

The boy shrugged, "Can't make a dollar without a quarter"

Jack rolled his eyes as Jamie gave him a good natured grin, his front tooth already replaced its predecessor. He adjusted his position and hopped into the sled nimbly with his bare feet and prepared his trusted staff on hand.

Jamie placed his goggles over his eyes and put on his gloves, "Ready?" though he asked this more to himself than to his companion. But when he waited for an answer, Jack smirked mischievously before he strike his staff on the end of the sled and before the eleven year old knew what hit him, he was already yelling his lungs out while Jack whooped and cried happily as they raced down the hill in great speed.

"Waaaaaaaaah!"

"Woo-hooooooo!"

Their voices mingled in the wind and the cool air whipped around their head. Jamie gripped the sled's mount tightly while Jack used his staff like a rudder to propel its direction. The sled raced across the whole block with Jamie's friends openly gawking at them before Jack turned the sled in another direction towards the park.

"Look out!"

Jack didn't see a rock that stuck under snow and it threw off their balance. _'Deja vu!'_ the spirit thought a split second before they were thrown off the sled.

While he regained his composure in mid-flight, Jamie landed face first on the snow. Luckily he came out unscathed and even asked for another round. The winter spirit laughed heartily and was about to comply when a tune started to play from Jamie's coat pocket.

People called it a 'cellphone' and to Jack, it was a major pain. Kids these days would rather stay in their houses and play with gadgets such as 'computers' and 'PlayStation' as Jamie had called them. They were impressive, Jack had to admit, but nothing beats the fun from playing outside with your friends. Once, in a fit of childish temper, he caused a blackout in New York that cut the electricity. Tons of people bemoaned the lack of power which made him scoff.

_'And they say that humans are the toughest_ _species_' he taunted in his mind before he heard Jamie groan out and leaned his back on the snow.

"Something wrong kid?" he asked and the boy's frowning face indicated that something was indeed troubling him.

"We're gonna visit some of my mom's friends in Sweden. I didn't even know she knew people from other continents!" he said as he grabbed a handful of snow and tried to form a perfectly round snowball.

Jack stood next to him and made a rolling gesture to the ball in Jamie's hands, "And that would be a problem, why exactly?" The snowball followed his hand's movement before it frozen solid into Jamie's glove covered hands. The boy sighed and looked up at the sky, the snowball now forgotten, he closed his brown eyes for a moment and said, "But that'll mean I won't see you for a couple of weeks!"

There was a moment of silence before Jack threw back his head and laughed, "Are you serious? Kid, you're talking to the Guardian of Fun" (He puffed his chest out a bit when he said this) "plus, in case you haven't been paying attention all this time, I can _fly_!"

To prove his point, his bare feet lifted off the ground and somersaulted once. Jamie rolled his eyes and sat up,

"Easter Bunny's right, you really are a show pony!"

The reward he got for that quip was the large pelting of snowballs that kept going until his feet was the only thing visible under the white pile.

**-',-**

The air was crisp and clean as he swept through the countryside. If he's going to tag along with the Bennett family, he will have to make his job faster by placing frosts here and there. And of course, spreading some fun along the way why sending his special snowflake to people who could use a bit of it. It was already nightfall when he reached the house he familiarized himself with. Mrs. Bennett had tucked Sophie in with a bedtime story and Abby was lying in the living room floor, chewing on a tennis ball to pass the time as Jack slipped into Jamie's bedroom and sat on the foot of the bed.

There was something about Jamie apart from his strong will and belief that drew the Guardian to him. And not only because he was the first person to ever believe him, but because when he first saw Jamie, it pulsed a memory of someone he lived so much that was locked in his memories.

His sister.

He didn't know what happened to her but he knew that he saved her and she grew up and lived, for the both of them. In a sudden hit wishful thinking, he imagined that Jamie was his sister's descendant.

_'Heh, the resemblance was so uncanny'_ he nodded to himself.

He changed the position his staff to his hand and balanced the base with his palm. It never crossed his mind as to why it was present in his hands in the onslaught flood of memories. Was he a shepherd in his previous life?

Well, the past is in the past.

"What are you smiling about?" Jamie asked as he walked into the room with his hair still damp with bath water and dressed in his blue pajamas. Jack shrugged and smoothly answered, "Thinking up some cool pranks that will astound everyone else"

The open luggage caught Jack's eye and the messy clothes that littered within. Jamie opened his closet and began to randomly throw things in the bag. Jack studied the contents and held up a pair of diving goggles, "Didn't know you could find some warm pool randomly in Sweden." Jamie shrugged and placed a dozen rolled-up socks and zipped his bag shut. He yawned as he stretched his arms wide and slumped in his bed. "Hey Jack" he called out. Jack floated right beside him lying on his back and his arms crossed behind his head,

"Yeah?"

Jamie rolled over so he could copy Jack's position and looked at the glow-in-the-dark star stickers on his ceiling, "D'you think the trip will be fun?"

A smile spread on Jack's lips and turned to his friend, "As long as I'm around, it'll be tons of fun. I guarantee that"

The next morning, Jamie woke up to find Jack missing and saw a message written on his mirror. It was messy, like a child's scrawl and it stated,

**_'See you in Sweden!'_**

* * *

The air was sweet and clean. The wind carried him through the Norwegian Sea and felt the spray of mists on his face as the wave slapped against the huge rocks. He would have arrived earlier but he took a detour to other countries and placed a bit of snow here and there. Besides, Jamie and his family would be arriving by noon since their eight hour flight by that metal contraption was a bit delayed due to some 'technical' problems. So he took it upon himself to visit this place better than he regularly does every other winter season.

Stockholm was as busy as always but kept a homey feel to it. The midday hustle and bustle was unlike America's but this place was lively in its own way. People spoke in fast Swedish and children played in the park and on the sidewalks. The docks were crowded and his presence made some locals shiver and pulled the collar of their jackets up.

As he flew across the streets, he saw something that was very eye-catching indeed. It stopped his normally fast paced glide into a sudden stand still and stared the scene before him.

In the middle of the busy street with people walking in their modern clothing, in front of a well-lit shop with clothing displayed on the windows, there stood a young lady with braided platinum hair that was almost like silver and disappeared over her left shoulder.

_'Was she going to a fancy party or something?'_ he asked to himself. Her blue dress had a regal feel to it and the transparent cape that was designed with delicate snowflake prints that shone every time the sunlight hit it. And that high slit of the dress on her right leg's side when the wind blew... at least he found out his body still kept its teenage hormones.

Her back was turned to him and he saw her tilt her head slightly as if to study the clothes the mannequin was wearing. What really caught his attention was how she didn't seem to faze a bit when a couple of teenagers walked right through her.

"A spirit?!" he cried, "She's one of us?"

He never saw any other spirit except for the Guardians so it excited him. He knew she wasn't one of them; North introduced him to every single spirit worldwide. He memorized every single face and he's pretty sure he would remember the woman's. After all, Tooth was the only female Guardian who ever existed.

His curiosity and excitement overwhelmed his being and it led him to fly towards her. She must have felt or heard him coming because she suddenly took flight, a flurry of snow was left in her wake. Jack looked up from where she flew and he bent his knees to ride the wind and tell it to take him to her when Jamie's voice interrupted his actions.

"Jack!"

Jamie stood next to his mother who was in a really tight embrace with a slim auburn haired woman who was accompanied by a man with thick black curls. His toothy grin and expectant eyes made Jack retreat his plans to follow the mysterious spirit.

For now anyway.

"This trip is going to be fun indeed" he smirked as he flew to his friend.

**-',-**

Elsa stopped her flight and stopped in front of a fountain pool. She looked around to see if the strange boy had followed her. It was a surprising and truthfully, a frightening experience for someone to see her. At first, she thought he must've been looking through her but when she saw the otherworldly strands of hair that was as white as the purest of snow, bare feet despite the layers of clothing humans wore and the paleness of his skin; he wasn't human at all. And he was flying, who on Earth besides spirits can fly?

Does he have some kind of power as well?

The staff on his hand made her feel threatened. It might be a weapon of some sort and she didn't want to have anything to do with his plans, whatever it might be. She looked around and saw that there was nobody in sight so she sat on the rim of the fountain and stuck a finger in the water.

If she had done this two centuries ago, she would have frozen the whole fountain but all those time gave her the opportunity to control her skills and hone them in better use. Of course, she might have accidentally frozen a few rivers and lakes when she practiced but surely they must have melted by now.

She didn't know why she came to Sweden. Maybe because it was so close to the borders of Norway and Arendelle was all but a heads breath by her measurement. Stockholm was too warm for her anyway so she decided to travel to a more comfortable place that suited her.

Maybe Östersund would be the perfect place for some time to think aside from Antarctica. And at least it would be the last she would ever see that strange boy.

**-',-**

"You mean we have to travel again?" Jamie groaned as they stopped in front of the bus terminal. His mother shushed him and apologized to her friend with a small smile, "He's just a bit tired. It's been a long flight- Sophie sweetie, where did you get that?"

Mrs Bennett asked her daughter as Sophie played with a small unicorn figure made of ice. The girl gave a wide beam and simply replied, "Jack!"

The woman sighed and shook her head to her friend, "She just randomly says the name 'Jack' every time she holds something made of ice. And Jamie has an imaginary friend named 'Jack Frost'. I think he's rubbing off on her, and you wouldn't believe all those stories he tells me!"

Jamie huffed and crossed his arms, "Well Jack's real and the things he does are totally awesome! Like snow days and blizzards and snowmen-"

The said spirit looked at Jamie fondly and ruffled his hair to calm him down, "It's alright sport," he assured him, "As long as you believe in me, I don't need anything else."

It was always easier for children to believe in them because of their innocence and their open minds and hearts. Adults closed it off when they reached their early teens but it didn't worry Jack if Jamie came to that point; Jamie's strong belief of him and the other Guardians will never go away.

Jack looked away from Jamie and saw the dark haired man looking straight at him. Jack's eyes widened with disbelief; _could this man see him?_

The auburn woman poked the man on the arm and asked something in Swedish. As far as Jack can decipher, it was like a question in the same line as _'You ok?_'.

The man nodded and took the luggage in his arms like they weighed next to nothing. Sophie yawned and asked her mom to carry her while Jamie sighed as they boarded the bus. Jack winked at him through the window and settled himself on top of the bus and crossed his arms behind his head.

In the bus, there were small pamphlets that were written in Swedish as well and half of it was translated in English. Jamie took one that was folded in his seat and looked at the glossy header that was placed under a blue coat of arms of a moose's head;

**_Östersund, Vinterstaden_**

* * *

**_-',-_**

**_End of Chapter Three_**

* * *

Author's Corner

I am on fire! Three updates in a week, either my creative side is overflowing or I had too much time in my hands hahaha so anyways, how was it? And I really wanna know if there is anyone here who lives in Sweden or Norway or even visited it once? I haven't been to those two countries and since my story is taking place there, I really need some intimate info since I can't write them to the places I've been because, really? In the Philippines? Canada?(Almost took this one though) or Japan?

I have to say, the reviews made me so happy that's why I've been updating this sooner than planned. It was supposed to be updated weekly but man, a few days in between? Here are the awesome people who made this update possible:

StarMaster7: Believe me, I didn't want to kill off everybody but it has a vital role which became the turning point for some characters and for you to say that I got Pitch spot on; it made me so deliriously happy I kept grinning in random moments xD

yamaharuka: I can't answer that yet because it will all be revealed within the next chapters

DeniseAgron: You, my dear, never ceased to make me smile. Though I just wrote the words in the lullaby, the melody I used was the song 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars. It was originally from the Hunger Games (which I also adore) OST. It had a melancholic feel to it that suited the mood perfectly.

Dramachick4thewin: Of course I would like to chat with you! I'm gonna have to think about your offer since my cousin offered me one as well but I'll keep you posted!

legendaryfangirl: Actually the 'Frozen Heart' was just an impulsive decision I made while typing this. It was never really part of the plot but good thing it worked because it added complications and moments that made it my baby xD Hope to hear from you!

jv2en3: you… have made me the happiest person ever! To know that I made someone share the emotions with the characters was the highest accomplishment I can ever attain as a fanfic writer. And to know that you liked my story enough to say that you're a fan is the biggest honor indeed. I promise to do my best for my beloved readers and I hope I will hear from you soon :)

FangirlAllTheWay: Thank you; hope to hear from you soon as well!

There, for the people who drove my obsession to write this story as best as I possibly could, and I thirst to know about what you think of the current chapter and your opinion about things and the characters.

Thoughts?

Comments?

Suggestions?

Constructive Criticism?

Don't be shy, just review this and let's have a talk in PM. I would love to talk to my readers and know what's in their mind :) And please, NO FLAMES or else I will pull a George R. R. Martin and you all know what will happen right?

P.S. – As soon as I update the next chapter, the story will be rated to T.


	4. A Game of Chases

**_Finne Min Senter_**

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

_**A Game of Chases**_

**_-',-_**

The intense gusts of cold wind whipped around the uninhabited mountain next to the town of Östensund. In a flash, a black streak raced through the snow-covered ground and advanced to the network of caves that was located within the mountain itself. On the mouth of the entrance, the shadow slowly molded into a tall figure and within seconds, the Boogeyman had stepped into the Snow Queen's domain.

He looked around, his eyes swept from the damp ground to the icy stalagmites that hung haphazardly from the ceiling. It was obvious she was here; her hideouts always left an imprint of her unique snowflake on the walls. A drop of water dripped on his shoulder and he eyed the spot with distaste.

"For a queen, one would have thought that she will pick somewhere grander to live in" he drawled as he crossed the caves with inane casualness as if he owned the place. The sheer bleakness and a foreboding feeling in the dark of the cave made him feel comfortable; it was like the heart of the Snow Queen herself, frozen and empty. No one would dare to enter her territory and surely nothing should approach her so easily, he learned that lesson and he'd take all the things he learned by heart.

The Snow Queen wasn't in the cave, which was for certain. If it were otherwise, he would have been pinned to the wall by icicles and a dangerously sharp end of ice would be pushed within mere inches to his throat the minute he made his presence known.

She was always so wary to him like a mouse would be in the presence of a snake that it excited him. And by the way she controlled the deadly element with ease caused him to want her abilities more. Those people in Arendelle feared her, such sweet and body-numbing fear he so desperately wanted to attain, with that kind of power, those Guardians will be but a speck of dust in his feet.

He had never felt that kind of fear since the Dark Ages and Europe's Great Depression; people were so hopeless and their will to live was just a push to have them cower into life's daily struggle. _'Good times'_ he mused as he glided over another path that led to a different part of the cave which might have been the edge of the cliff if he were to fly out.

Amazing what she could do, that Elsa.

The section was lighted by the transparent wall of thick ice that was placed around the cave that she made herself. She created pieces of furniture with her snow and most of them were intricately designed. Few were copied from the modern world but the rest were a keepsake from her time. Like the canopy bed which might have been more for old time's sake rather than a necessity. Spirits don't need mundane things such as sleep or food to keep them strong. What they need was to fuel their center.

His powers and desire may be fueled by the fear of others but his real center... was manipulation.

To deceive and control other beings by making them realize their worst fear, to cripple them with doubts and self-loathing to let him get what he wanted, yes, his center was truly devious. Respect can be earned by either being loved or to be feared. To be loved was easily out of the question for him of course. Only the weak would need the companionship of others and what he saw in Elsa made him realized that in some twisted way; she was the same as he.

Sullen.

Cynical.

Unlovable.

Alone.

In that point of view, maybe he gravitated around her unconsciously because her indifference to everything else made him forget that he was to be feared, to be hated.

Pitch immediately stopped himself and clenched his fist. Where on Earth did that thought come from? He, Pitch Black, master of darkness and ruler of fear need something as foolish as a companion? Why, it was so undeniably disturbing that he almost frightened himself! _The very idea!_

His thoughts dissolved for the moment the sound of a rushing whirlwind entered the cave. Elsa had arrived from her travels. Her cape fluttered around her like a curtain before it fell on the ground.

With every step she took, the floor smoothed into a marble like texture with her signature snowflake enlarged into patterns.

The snow on her hair reflected the sunlight that filled the cave and her eyes fixed solely on what was up ahead. Pitch dissolved himself into the shadows and watched her walk across the cave, her glass shoes echoed through and the coldness increased as she swept her hand like she was trying to swat an irksome fly.

Microscopic dust particles flew from the surfaces of the furniture and a small flurry of snow appeared just above the bed. Soft fluffy snow soon covered the hard ice and the room was significantly brighter than the minute he stepped in there. Without any word, she climbed into the bed and curled in the middle of it like a child.

The woman just laid there for a moment or so before she shifted her position again. Her back was on the bed and she lifted her right hand up and slowly waved her hand around like she was sculpting on thin air. A wisp of misty air gathered around her hand and a simple shape of a bird appeared.

It caused Pitch to quirk a brow; the Snow Queen was interested in those filthy things? The closest he had ever gotten near those disgusting creatures was the annoying Toothiana and her fairies. Just the resounding echoes of their squeaks in his head forced him to grit his teeth.

Elsa lowered her mist covered hand and blew softly to it. The mist rolled off and a small fluffy white bird shook off the excess snow and chirped at her. She smiled at the little thing as it rubbed its head with her fingertip. The ball of fluff twittered and flew around her head, her small grin never left her face and Pitch took this as an advantage to feed off her good mood.

As soon as he reformed to his real body, the bird squawked in panic and dashed out of the cave. Elsa looked alarmingly at the direction where the bird flew and her eyes narrowed at the sight of the intruder. With haste, she stood up from her bed and her hands throbbed with the intense thirst to hurl icy knives to the dark entity.

"Hello Snow Queen"

"What are you doing here, _Mann i Mørket_?"

Pitch gave a patronizing bow to her and looked around with a mocking expression of disbelief, "Why, to see how you'd been faring, Your Highness. It has been far too long-"

"Apparently it's still not quite long enough" she replied coldly, "Why have you come here?"

Pitch didn't answer and stalked over to the middle of the space and looked above the transparent ice, a cruel smile appeared on his face,

"The moon's always present wherever you go" he observed. He could feel the temperature drop and her temper was rising; a thin mist began to gather on his feet and he found his feet were steadily getting frozen to the ground.

Elsa pursed her light red lips and crossed her arms defiantly, "A child could accuse the moon of following them. It's just in the sky, watching everything else and nothing more."

Pitch shook his feet, kicking away the icicles from his bottom half and walked towards a small table that was pushed to the wall with a mirror placed above it. He stroke the smooth surface with his fingertip; a faint black line traced the trail his finger touched.

"I had never pinned you as someone who valued their appearance" he taunted.

"Enough games Pitch Black. We both know this is not a social visit" she hissed, her hands were dropped to her side and were clenched tightly.

She took a step forward and her head rose to level their gaze. Pitch twitched his hand and she immediately threw a large shard of ice at him. The shadow spirit dodged the flying projectile and materialized on the other side of the cave. The ice hit the wall and shattered into a million pieces; each piece reflected the room, Elsa and Pitch before they fell on the ground with a 'Plink!'

Pitch held up a hand before Elsa could move and calmly stated, "I'm not here to fight Snow Queen. I'm here for... ah, a proposal."

"And that would be me joining your side as a minion? I have given you my answer years ago _Mann i Mørket_, and the answer still remains the same." Elsa grounded out and the cold wind blew towards the cave's opening, pushing him out.

Pitch's expression didn't change and dusted his shoulder, "Of course that will be your automatic response to my offer but I'm sure when the time comes, you will be looking things the other way. My way."

Elsa's glare didn't recede even as when he disappeared from her view and the dark atmosphere that surrounded the air in his presence were filtered by the soft breeze. She closed her eyes and breathed in the air deeply, calm washed over her and she opened her eyes. In the cavern where she made into her sanctuary that was not as peaceful and safe as he ice castle in Arendelle. There wasn't anyone who will be able to hurt her again, to feel spiteful and unloved, no one to shut out, no one to hurt.

No Olaf, no Marshmallow, no Arendelle...

No Anna...

Elsa groggily returned to her bed but this time, she propped her back against the wall and tucked her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs.

She's alone, she's lonely, but she's safe.

Her hand pressed against her chest and waited for a heartbeat.

Nothing.

And it will always be empty.

* * *

Jamie shivered as he sat down on the porch of Cassidy's (his mom's friend) home. They lived in a big house that was not far from the docks. True to the city's motto, 'Winter City', the air was chilly and snow kept popping in and out as it pleased, like Jack. His scarf was tied around his neck and he was pretty sure his ears had frozen off. It wasn't this cold in Pennsylvania and the temperature drenched his sense of adventure for the mean time. It didn't stop his best friend from enjoying it though.

The day that Jack Frost stops having fun with will be the day the world will stop spinning.

Sophie laughed happily as she chased their hosts' massive dog named Felix. He missed Abby who was staying at his grandma's house. The dog was really huge though and it gave Sophie quick rides on its back.

"Can't argue that the small barrel on its neck is funny though" Jack snickered as he eyes the said mini barrel on the dog's collar. The dark haired man, Aron, had explained (in broken English) that Felix was once a search and rescue dog who aided the lost mountaineers that were trapped in an avalanche. The alcohol in the barrel rumor was a common misconception of course but Cassidy fastened it to Felix just because it looked cute.

It's been three days since they've arrived and while Sweden was great and all, Jamie couldn't seem to find anything cool to do. Most of the folks here talked a bit of English and while he could understand them just fine, he couldn't find anyone who he could connect with. Not even with Aron and Cassidy's kid, Erik, was any fun because he was older than him for four years and sent a kind of mean vibe.

So there he was, stuck with nothing else to do except to sit on the porch as Sophie sat on Felix's back as the dog happily chase Jack around.

Jack chuckled as the dog tried to catch the end of his staff but always failed to do so. His thoughts on the weird girl stopped for a moment and focused on trying to get Jamie have some fun as what Sophie was currently having. He wanted to blow some of his magic snow on the boy but he wanted his friend to have fun in his own way.

He looked at the porch when Jamie stood up and stretched his arms. Jack sneaked a glance at the roof and slightly tipped his staff on the column. The ceiling made the slightest quiver and a pile of snow fell on top of him. Two gloved hands jumped out of the pile and Jamie's head popped out as well,

"Why do you always do that?" he asked, his face was tinged pink and so were his ears. Jack threw a stick in front of Felix who ran after it with Sophie still clinging on its back, before he returned his attention to Jamie.

"Maybe I'm just training you for future purposes" he said cheekily.

Jamie raised a brow and mimicked the word, "What do you mean 'future purposes?' It's not like I'm gonna hike Mount Everest of somethin'"

Jack shrugged and leaned on the column, "So how's it going with the Sweden family?" He wasn't much of a listener and man, can those women talk. They went on for hours and hours that Jack was surprised that Jamie didn't try to jump out of the window and make a run for it.

Jack spared a glance at Sophie and thought, _'Don't ever grow up like that Sophie'_.

He looked around the neighborhood. The street looked safe enough and there was a nearby park a couple of blocks from here. If only Jamie brought his sled- A light bulb clicked in Jack's head and flew over to Jamie, "Hey, wanna ride down a snow hill?" Jamie's face scrunched into a confused look and looked around.

"But there's no sled!"

The spirit of winter winked at him and assured that he's got everything covered.

Jamie had finally convinced his mom to let him to the park but only if Felix accompanied him. It was an odd suggestion that came from Cassidy but Aron explained that once Felix was partnered with a person, he will always lead them back to the house. Sophie wanted to go as well but as soon as she sniffled, she was bundled up in warm duvets and placed in front of the fireplace where the flames warmed her body.

The walk to the park was pretty uneventful for Jack's taste and he kept a sharp eye out for the girl. He didn't even see her face but he's sure she saw his reflection at least. The trees were taller and the landscape was more nature-friendly than Pennsylvania. When they reached the front gate, Jamie looked around to see no one but a man holding a rake was present.

"What's the plan?" Jamie questioned, only one side of his mouth was moving that earned an inquiring look from Jack.

"What's with your mouth?"

"Can't let anybody see me talking to myself. It was easier to explain back home since my friends believe you but here, I'm gonna be the crazy kid from America" he answered and quickly closed his mouth when he saw the gardener looking at him. He waved at the man who returned hesitantly before he turned back to his work.

Jamie released the mouthful of air he didn't realized he was holding and gazed at the park before he saw Jack flying closer to the man and prodded his staff to the plastic bin the man kept the leaves. Jamie couldn't stop his laughter as the man jumped up and scratched his head as the fallen leaves were suddenly covered with frost.

Jack grinned to himself and watched the confused man's retreat out of the park, still scratching his head with the sudden upturn of the frost in his bin.

The park was a lot quieter than the ones they had back home. Jamie walked to the swings but the spirit intercepted his path with a twinkle in his blue eyes, "So, how about that ride?"

Jamie looked around expectantly but he turned back with a confused look once again, "But I don't see a sled!" Felix wagged his tail which brushed the snow on the ground.

Jack looked around once more and saw a discarded wooden plank near the bench. He tapped his staff on the board and ice enveloped it. It slid across the ground and onto Jamie's feet. The boy whooped at the sight and studied the entire shimmering board. The mount was exactly the same as his back home and Jack's frost patterns decorated the board.

Jamie jumped on it immediately and held his hand up and yelled, "Let's go!" Felix barked happily and jumped on board as well. With a wide smile, Jack started to run, Jamie and the sled hot on his heels before he took to the wind and let it lead him around the unfamiliar path. People around gasped and some pointed as they raced on the sidewalk, a trail of frost were left in their wake.

They twisted and turned on every street and far too soon for their liking; they were right back to the park. The Bennett boy jumped out and high fived Jack and began to recount their free run when a horde of local children who followed them ran to the park and saw Jamie and his sled. Jamie stopped his rambling and stared widely at the amount of children behind him. All of them talked in fast Swedish and kept pointing at the sled. He held up his hands and loudly stated,

"Wait! I-I can't understand you!"

A tiny boy who wore a bull-knit cap piped up, "Oh, American?"

He nodded his head and said, "Yeah!"

They talked amongst themselves and soon, they were asking him what he did earlier in English. Jamie blushed and was amazed on how they can change their language while he was stuck in their country without any knowledge to their local tongue.

"How did you do that?" a girl asked.

Jamie looked at Jack who nodded back at him in an encouraging manner. "Jack Frost helped me!" The other children stared at him as he began to draw Jack on the snow with a stick. Soon, he was telling them stories about the Guardians and they were silent as they listened and absorbed his stories. The dog yawned and lay next to Jamie as he continued on.

"He'll be a great story-teller" Jack said as he sat on the branch of the tree. The birds sang around the surrounding trees and a squirrel ran through the branches with a piece of nut in its mouth.

Something flew by and he saw it on the corner of his eye. He had never saw that kind of bird before, it was so puffy and round that it reminded him a bird he once saw in Japan. He watched it fumble and slowly landed on his branch. Jack held out a hand and the bird tilted its head before it jumped right on his palm and cheeped. He waited for it to fly off because of his unnatural temperature or at least the frost that will come forth any moment to scare it away but it stayed.

"Weird little fella aren't you?" he whispered as he pulled his hand closer to his face. Crystal blue eyes widened as the bird shook its round body once and snow puffed out of its feathers. He had never seen anything quite like it. A mark was found on its forehead, a snowflake with geometrical patterns and a shape of a flower on the middle of it.

"Where did you come from little guy?" he asked. The bird looked at him for moment as if considering his question before it flew up around his head once and went off.

Jack turned around to see Jamie still busy with his story and Felix lying next to him protectively. _'I'll be back in a jiffy'_ he thought as he sped through the trees and called out to his long-time friend,

"Hey wind, let's follow that bird!"

The wind threw him up in the sky and pushed him to the north direction. He found his balance and rode the wind, his eyes locked on to the bird. The bird looked behind it once or twice to make sure he was right on its tail. It fumbled a few times like it's its first time to fly over long distances. Soon, they were already out of the city and into the mountainous borders with ice capped valleys.

The bird flew further into the thick fog that surrounded the mountains and finally went into a small, unnoticeable opening.

Jack jumped to the ground and looked around the cave. His feathered companion flew in unceasingly and maybe it was safe for him to come in as well. But before he could take another step, a whistle in the wind broke the silence and he found himself being pushed back to a wall. He blinked at the dark of the cave and with the sliver of light that came from one of the openings. A roll of icy mist came forth and before he knew it, he came face to face with the girl he saw on the street.

She was pale, a shade of purple eye shadow on her eyes and a light dust of freckles over her cheeks. Her lips were light red and her silvery-blond bangs were slicked back while her braid stopped just above her elbow. Jack detached himself from the wall and looked around the cave with his mouth wide open,

"You have the same power as me?"

His words made her light blue eyes widen and she zeroed in her sights on his staff. Elsa's ice began to frost every corner of the cave without her knowledge as Jack cautiously lifted his hand up with his palm facing the ceiling.

"Here, I'll show you" he coaxed. A snowball appeared from his hand and turned into a solid blue sphere. She gasped and took a couple of steps back with her hands clenched against her chest. After all those centuries, her only existed communication was with Pitch and it was a mixture of hostility and rage but to see this one; a male spirit who has the same powers was her now stood in front of her. It was all too much. So Elsa did what she does the most, flee.

With a silent plea to her ice, she shrouded herself in her snow and ran from the caves as a snowstorm. She looked back when she felt a strong gale behind her and the scene shocked her to the core.

With the help of the wind and his agile flight, he was following her. He had a determined look on his face that was not unlike Anna's and he then pointed his staff to her. Elsa's snow immediately formed a protective cocoon around her in mid-air but Jack's snowball managed to slip through its defenses and hit her on the left side of her shoulder. It didn't hurt, not one bit but the shock of _feeling_ something cold to her rocked her out of her concentration and before she knew what was going on, she was falling.

_**-',-**_

**_End of Chapter Four_**

* * *

Ahh. Don't you just love cliff hangers?

And… NO this will not be a JackxElsaxPitch fic! There won't be any romantic connection between the Snow Queen and the Boogeyman! This is Jelsa people! JELSA! And can you see the connection I made with the story and the original story of the Snow Queen? Oh and if you wanna see what I pictured the bird looks like, search the picture of the Japanese Long-Tailed Tit (Warning: Girly squealing may ensue)

A whole lot of thanks to everyone who reviewed:

lili2865: Ah, he will come around… eventually. No spoilers though!

FangirlAllTheWay: I'm glad you liked this

DeniseAgron: Yep, I'm a half-Filipina so I stayed in the Philippines every vacation time. Oh thanks so much for pointing out the errors! It's not a great idea to post a story when you're only running with coffee and a restless muse that won't leave your brain unless the story's all typed in! And thanks as well for the character analysis. I know Elsa's a bit of a grump here but she also did that in the first half of Frozen so.. yeah. And I just imagined Jack as a really energetic kid with a lot of humor and cleverness. Hope to hear from you soon love!

NightmareHeartx: I'm so sorry you didn't get a chance to review! But it really puts a smile on my face when you wrote that you can actually feel what the characters were feeling as well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

legendaryfangirl: Haha, at least I nailed them right? But truth to be told, I really love writing Pitch. He was cunning, you don't really know what goes on into that mind of his and the way he plays his plans out was so… invigorating. Oh my, I think I idolize him hahah jk! Hope to hear from you soon!

Dramachick4thewin: Thanks for understanding :) But I really don't mind any point outs or pointers if it will help the progress of the story! Sorry I haven't PM'ed you yet because my account's been crazy, maybe some network thing since I can't reply to PM's

StarMaster7: Hahaha because we all need those kinds of encounters. And because you asked, I complied ;)

I noticed something people… you guys always reviewed in numbers divisible by 7! No, really. How about we try anything close to eight or nine?

Nah I'm not gonna force you to review if you don't wanna but I really need your feedback if you really like this story or not because c'mon, anyone can hit the favorite or alert button but a reader would have their opinion in the matter and as the writer, I would like to know your thoughts so, why not review? Plus, reviews made my blood and creativity run high which made fast updates possible.

Translation:

_Mann I_ _Mørket – _Literally 'Man of Darkness'

Thoughts?

Comments?

Suggestions?

Constructive Criticism?

Then hurry on and review! Or PM or whatever! Just no flames please!


	5. Names and Fun Times

**_Finne Min Senter_**

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

**_Names and Fun Times_**

**_-',-_**

* * *

It was like everything was in slow motion as the girl fell and hurtled towards the ground. It took several milliseconds before Jack came to his senses and flew after her. He reached out to scoop her into his arms but in an instant, she turned around and threw shards of ice right at him. Jack easily dodged it with a surprised look; he was trying to help her and she threw ice at him! His persistent nature didn't thwart his objective to help her even if she refused it though. He flew down fast and when he rushed past her, he held his arms up and caught her with ease.

He opened his mouth to speak when he got a handful of snow jammed into his mouth and she rushed out of his hold and flew down to the forest.

_'You've gotta be kidding me!_' he yelled in his mind incredulously as he watched her cape flow with the wind as she ran. He spat the snow from his mouth and wiped his face with the sleeve of his hoodie, he had to admit though; it was kinda fun.

Jack dived down to the branches and, with uncommon grace and agility that can't be found in anyone else, weaved through the trees and followed her as she ran by foot, scattering ice dust as she did so. Finally, she came across the clearing and the woods were divided by the river. The water was so clear that you could see every pebble on the riverbed and the fishes whose fins flashed against the sunlight.

Jack crouched under the tangles of branches and watched her look around to see if she had lost him before she turned her attention to the river. Ever so slightly, she knelt towards the surface and tried to touch it with the tip of her finger but immediately retracted her hand away from the water. The forest was silent except for the rushing waters along the river and a little chirp that grew louder and louder with every beat.

The woman stood there, watching her reflection as the bird came to view. But instead of heading to the woman, it changed its course to his hiding place.

The bird twittered madly and flew around Jack's head. He tried to swat the bird off and at least scare it away by throwing snowballs at it but the bird just sang a five note rhythm and tugged at his hood. Jack waved his arm around and with his incessant waving; he lost his footing and fell on the ground with a thump.

The woman gasped at the sight of him. She turned around to run again when he jumped in front of her and threw his staff on the ground.

"See? I'm not going to hurt you" he assured her. Her posture was still defensive so he took on another approach and lowered his hands to his side.

"The name's Jack. Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun" he would have added the statement 'maybe you've heard of me' but it didn't look like she's in the mood for that. He watched her expression change from suspicion and fright to honest curiosity when he told her his name.

_"Jokul Frosti?"_ she asked and tilted her head a bit and her eyebrows knitted together.

Jack scratched the back of his head lightly and nodded, "In some countries, yeah. I mean it's better than 'Old Man Winter' anyway. How about you? What's yours?"

She blankly stared before she opened her lips and said, "I am no one"

At this, Jack didn't even bother to hide a snort and crossed his arms, "Really? You're gonna act all mysterious? C'mon I gave you my name so, I don't know, show the same courtesy."

Her face scrunched up in an irritated manner and clenched her hands on her side, a cold wind blew around her and she haughtily held his gaze, "I never asked you to give me your name."

A sudden picture of Bunnymund popped into Jack's mind that made him roll his eyes and kicked his staff to his hands. She flinched but then relaxed after he placed it on his shoulders and hung his hands around it, "Well aren't you little Miss Sunshine. Either you give me your name, or I'll make one for you"

Silence draped around them before the woman, with her eyes shining with frustration and her hands crossed on her chest, pursed her lips and hissed, "Are you always this infuriating?"

"I always do leave an impression with everyone I come across with. Usually with frosts and ice but then again, only a few can really appreciate my charms" he smiled, exposing his brilliantly white teeth. He inwardly smirked when he saw her casually roll her eyes and ran a hand through her hair but frowned when she turned to leave.

The puffy bird flew steadily to her before it landed on her shoulder with a chirp to his direction. A thought came across his mind and snapped his attention to the woman,

"You made that?"

Her body stiffened even as the bird played with the hair behind her ear. Her shoulders slumped and looked at him with the corner of her eye, "Yes, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone of my existence"

Jack was confused. How can anyone not let their existence be known to everybody else? Heck, he tried to get someone to believe in him for three centuries, it was just last year he finally got recognition and quite frankly, he loved the attention. The faith that was entrusted to him, the friendship he gained and the never ending happiness that swelled in his chest whenever kids would have fun in the snow he brought.

So he asked her, "Don't you ever get lonely?"

His question got her to look back at him with guarded eyes as the bird rubbed its head against the side of her cheek. She didn't say anything at first and all the while, she just petted the bird's back with her fingertip.

He planted his staff on the ground and sat on the crook, imitating the posture of 'The Thinker' as he did so. "You might want to hurry it up a bit y'know" he drawled.

Finally, in what seemed to be in hours of quiet, she muttered, "It's always better to be alone."

Jack shrugged, true he had been a loner as well, but at least he kept in touch with the others except for Bunny because of the stunt he pulled with the ice eggs. It was nice to talk with others; he would visit the Workshop instead of busting in and have a chat with North about the toys, he would travel in the nights with Sandy as he gave the children sweet dreams and he would occasionally bump into Tooth and her fairies who always sighed weirdly whenever they saw him.

He kept his head down and looked at the snow that slowly gathered to the ground. He didn't make the flurry so he turned to the girl but she was already gone.

He searched the forest for her but his efforts were futile, she had really left. With a tired groan, he began to jump up the branches, frosting the bark as he did so and called out to the wind, "Wind, take me back to Jamie!"

In the hollow of a dead frozen tree, Elsa watched Jack Frost take flight as the wind lifted him to the air and pushed him to the direction of the city. "I'm fine with being alone" she whispered. She cupped the bird that was hopping on the branch and held it up to the sky,

"Go little one, you can't stay with me"

The bird tilted its head and stayed but finally used its wings when she dropped her hands beneath leaned on the tree and closed her eyes, the vivid images of her past life flowed behind her eyelids and her lower lip quivered.

"I'm fine."

* * *

Jack came to the park with a surly looking Jamie and a missing dog to welcome him back. The winter spirit frowned and flew to his friend. "What's the matter kid?" At first, Jamie didn't say anything and sat on the bench and laid his head down on the table before he started to mumble under his breath. Jack knew what he was doing, he saw this kind of behavior dozens of times and it was glaringly obvious. Jamie was sulking.

Jack walked to his friend without leaving any footprint on the snow, sat on the table and slung his staff on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and waited in for ten seconds before he casually said, "So~ what's the name of the kid who I'll be freezing today?"

Jamie's ears turned red and crossed his shoulders, "Nothing. Just something stupid" he continued to grumble and pick at the loose threads on his gloves.

"You won't get so riled up if it's something stupid"

Finally, the boy sighed and sat up, his face was miserable and his shoulders slumped, "It was a couple of teenagers. They passed by when I was telling other kids about the Guardians."

"And?" Jack asked, not liking the way his story was going. He's going to give those kids a heck of a brain freeze-

"They threw snowballs at me and called me a loon. Felix tried to scare them away but..." he turned to the dog that was under the snow pile. Jack would have thought he suffocated but the slow puff of icy mist that exited on one end point that the giant was simply sleeping.

Okay, forget about brain freeze, he's going to give them hypothermia. He gripped his staff tight and stood up, "Alright, which way did they go?"

Jamie lifted a brow and looked at the exit, "That way I think. Why?"

A sinister smirk made its way to his face and pulled the hood over his head, "Let's just say revenge is a dish always best served below freezing temperature." Jamie opened his mouth to retaliate but Jack just pushed him on the ice sled and woke the dog up.

The sled automatically moved on its own and while Jamie shouted at him with Felix bounding after the sled with his tail wagging madly; Jack just cracked his knuckles and twirled his staff between his fingers, "I'm already in the Naughty List anyway so let's make this count."

The next day, Jamie couldn't believe the news he saw on the television. At first, he thought it was some scene from a Swedish film but upon closer inspection, he recognized the four teenagers who threw snowballs at him the other day. They were frozen entirely to an alley wall and their eyes were moving around desperately while the authorities thawed the ice from their bodies. And on the wall, there was a message written in an all too familiar scrawl in English;

_**"Jack Frost was here!"**_

The message was so clear and written in dry ice that the police were baffled by this. It took a lot out of Jamie to resist the urge to pull his mother into the room and show her that Jack does exist. But he felt a bit sorry for the boys; Jack was really scary whenever he gets angry though he never received the brunt of it.

The deadly snowstorm and blizzards were already signs of his temper but they were so rare that some had seen it as a phenomena or maybe even a freak accident in the weather forecast. He looked down at his breakfast, pancakes with thick maple syrup and fruits that Cassidy had graciously provided while Sophie ate her meal while wearing a dark pink sweater.

He lifted his sights out of the window and saw the sun rising to the sky. It promised a clear sunny day but with Jack around, you should expect the unexpected.

**_-',-_**

"Okay, one more time. Take. Me. To. Her" Jack slowly spoke to the white bird but it just stared and hopped on the branch. The little fluff had followed him after he froze those teenagers and now it acted like it can't understand him. He groaned out loud and threw his arms up, "This is getting me nowhere! Look at me; I'm talking to a bird!"

The bird whistled its five note song and bobbed its head as if it agreed with him. With a shake on the head, Jack crossed his arms and tried to get the bird's attention,

"Let's try this one" He began to draw on the snow with his staff, the shape of a head appeared and he continued to draw on the ground before he stepped back and admire his handiwork. It was the crudely drawn sketch of the girl but he left the face blank. He could never draw faces except for the two dots and smiley lips. He chuckled and drew an angry face instead on the blank space and wrote the words 'Sunshine' under the drawing.

He studied the drawing and nodded to himself, "Yep, mirror image. Can't tell the difference."

The bird twittered and hopped to the ground next to the drawing. The way it tilted its head always reminded him of Tooth but then he remembered she was part-bird so it was no wonder they had lots in common. Too bad this bird can't talk and it won't lead him to its creator.

Jack tapped the end of his crook against his forehead lightly before he snapped his fingers and made a snowflake that looked like the girl's. He whistled the tune to the bird who echoed the sound and focused its attention to the snowflake. After a bit of hopping and flapping, it finally took off.

It was tough to follow the bird's lead. For one, it kept wobbling and Jack had to keep on constant guard before its wings gave out. Two, it led him to dead ends like the park, the streets and to his embarrassment, the lingerie store just past the corner cafe. And thirdly, it's molting. Not like an ordinary bird with its feathers but it sheds snow and it kept getting in his eyes.

In what seemed to be hours of nonstop flying with unfruitful results, they finally landed to the clearing where they officially met each other.

He hid behind the tree as she sat on the ground with several books on hand. He was envious with that ability of hers. Whenever he tried to hold something longer than a minute, frost would cover it completely and wreck it. But she can hold like a normal person and she looked no different from other people.

With every page she turned, he watched her eyes move rapidly and absorbed the information that was written there. Her eyebrows would knit whenever she read something she didn't know or like and a quirk on her lips when she replaced the tome with a colorful book that was clearly meant for entertainment. Maybe she's fine with being alone but the thought of having books as company was so downright boring that Jack had to remedy that.

**_-',-_**

Elsa giggled quietly as she read through the story of a simpleton who owned a magic goose. It was nice to relax on days like that and it was a treat to read books she'd never seen before. It was a risk but she managed to snag some books from the local bookshop and brought it out here. It was reasonable to read it in the shop but her emotions were usually entwined with the atmosphere in the book that sometimes her ice would spontaneously burst through the air as she laughed at funny parts or the thin fog would roll in whenever the suspense got to her. Her snowflakes would stop at midair whenever there was a somber plot in a story and the sheet of hail when it was tragic. She avoided the love stories at all costs because she couldn't emphasize with the emotion.

Besides, some of those books contained superficial kinds of infatuation like handsome men and picture perfect girls, recycled love triangle plots and the 'dark and emotionally constipated guy who will learn the meaning of love by a bubbly and optimistic girl'. That was not a good basis for a relationship. Most of it contained selfish reasons like self-esteem and ego and they reflected humans' delirious and sugar-coated side of love.

She returned her thoughts back to the book and let the smile play in her face, now it was the boy, the two lasses and a priest who was stuck to the goose. It might have been such a sight that she would have clenched her sides and laugh without inhibition.

"What's so funny about a goose?"

A voice came from behind her. Out of habit, ice needles sprung from the ground and she stood up with her hand ready to shoot the needle from their base. Her posture relaxed when she saw Jack Frost tiptoe on the needles with a carefree expression.

It bothered her, that attitude of his. Maybe he had no responsibilities or worries at all but what angered her most was the way he popped out of thin air and caught her off guard. It was the same as Pitch but his presence was more welcomed than the shadow man's. He jumped from the needle to the ground and leaned down to read the titles of the books. With a frown, Elsa gathered the books in her arms and shot another annoyed look at him,

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged off her foul mood and read the titles that peeked under her arm, "_Snow White', 'Little Matchgirl', 'Goldilocks and the Thee Bears_', _'The Golden Goose'_? Man, how old are you, five? Those are kids' storybooks!"

Elsa felt heat on her cheeks for the first time in forever and snapped at him, "I'm over two hundred years old you hellion! One is never old enough to find joy in literature" she huffed and turned to the bird that was happily chirping as it flew around her head. The sun was in the middle of the horizon, still a long day ahead. She walked to the hollowed tree and placed the books in it, there was plenty of time to return it but for now, it was time for a leisure walk. Except-

"So, what do you do to pass the time?"

She completely forgot about him.

With a growl, she placed a hand to her temple and tugged at the end of her braid. She will not have him ruin her day and with that, she decided to ignore him. So she just juts her chin up and walked by him without answering his question. She had resisted Anna's invitations to play with her when they were younger so surely she could ignore his presence altogether. And for once, he was silent.

She let a proud smirk creep into her lips as she walked away, after all, she was a queen so she can do whatever she wa-

_PLOP!_

A gasp exited her mouth and felt the bits of snow fall from the strands of hair to the back of her neck. She was so shocked that she missed the bouncy laugh that echoed throughout the clearing. He threw a snowball at her. That wretched _boy _threw a snowball at her. _Her!_ With curled lips and her eyes flashed dangerously, she turned around to face him and lifted both of her hands up. The ground trembled and snow began to gather into the space above them. Jack stopped his laughter and gulped as he took in the sight of a snowball as large as North's sleigh and she lifted it as easily as one could lift a feather.

"Wait, let's not do anything rash-"

"You dare to challenge _me_ in a snow fight? You have no chance against me"

Her challenge sparked the natural competitiveness in him. He held out his staff, pointing it at her and he narrowed his eyes as he grinned condescendingly, "We'll see who gets the last laugh, Sunshine."

**_-',-_**

**_End of Chapter Five_**

* * *

Author's Corner:

I don't think this was a good chapter, what do guys think?

Of course, this update was made possible by these awesome readers!

HuaiYin: Aw thanks, I'll try to keep it real!

juna0209: Yep, it's Norwegian for 'Finding My Center'

legendaryfangirl: Haha those are a lot of questions but they will be answered soon enough I promise!

StarMaster7: Actually I really wanted to try a cliffie! Hm, maybe I should do another one? Haha anyways, it's great that you liked their meeting I was afraid it would be an epic fail.

IMAGINARYFAIRY: Don't worry; I'll finish this within a month or so (fingers crossed!)

DeniseAgron: Yeah! I hope you liked this chapter and thank goodness it didn't came off as a romantic exchange because, brrrr, Pitch and Elsa? Hmmm maybe some liked it but I sure don't. And the bird will be a regular in this story hahaha so you'll see lot of the fluffy birdie!

The Queen of Valencia Torgue: Oh thanks for reviewing it.

Bella: Well I am indeed honored to have someone love this as much as you do. I do try to keep their personalities intact as well as some character development like Jamie's.

RizaHawkeye1: Well I did so I hope you liked it.

I know it's not as long as the others but don't worry, I'm building it up to make better chapters.

Thoughts?

Comments?

Suggestions?

Constructive Criticism?

Then review or PM me and let's have a talk.

NO FLAMES PLEASE


	6. Of Friends and Trust

**_Finne Min Senter_**

* * *

**_Chapter Six  
Of Friends and Trust_**

* * *

**_-',-_**

If Jack was to summarize their snowball fight, he would have used one word to describe it. And that word would be: _epic_. The whole scenery was covered with ice and snow of unbelievable proportions it was like they were all painted in bluish white. They both emerged from their forts, Jack's large shield-like wall was pelted with numerous snowballs and even slates of hail that would have bruised him big time. 'Sunshine' as he called her, cautiously peeked from her castle fortress that was made with the smoothest ice.

The bird was only visible with by its inky black eyes and the rest if its body was invisible against the snow and the forest animals warily looked around at the mess they've created. Without any reason, Jack threw his head back and gave a loud laugh that echoed through the whole forest.

"Now _that_ was fun!"

Sunshine couldn't help but grin at this and nodded her head, "Indeed it was. So, who was the victor?"

He stopped his laugh and crossed his arms, "Me of course!"

Her eyes widened and her face scrunched up to a look of outrage and offense, "What ever gave you that conclusion? I'll have you know that my snowballs were stronger than yours. Your fortress will give out if I threw a snowflake at it!" True, his fort was a wreck and it will fall any second now but he wasn't the type to back down without a fight though,

"Yours may be a bit stronger but mine was a lot faster."

It was another fact that came to light during their battle. Whenever Sunshine would throw a snowball at him, his would immediately return fire with five or six balls in record time. Her normally composed stature was now slumped and her hair was a bit disarrayed. He watched as her nose wrinkle with displeasure and looked at her small ice castle with dread.

There were small fractures and fissures that marred the once blemish-free castle. A few more and would come tumbling down to a heap of icy shards. Finally, they came to a conclusion that it was a draw. Truthfully, Jack didn't actually care about the results, all that mattered was that they- she, had fun. And though he was a Guardian, a protector of children everywhere, he saw a kindred spark in her that caught his attention.

In a way, she reminded him of little girls who gets scared of the dark and would run to their parents' room and hide under the blankets. But at the same time, she acted so mature, grown-up. A contradiction of sorts in one spirit.

Sunshine looked around the scene and frowned, "We better clean this up." He didn't move as she began to sweep her hand through the air and snow followed her movement in perfect harmonization. It was like watching a conductor lead an orchestra but this time, she was just cleaning.

"And why should we be cleaning? There's no one here except for the animals and I don't think they minded that much" he queried with a bored expression on his face. Thinking about work was so troublesome and his job with the frosts was more like a past time than an actually job.

She didn't say anything as she continued to move her hands around and finally went to the clearing. The downward curve of her lips alerted him as she pressed her palms against the ice. She was muttering under her breath and he walked to her in silent strides.

The ice didn't melt and pressed the ice harder like trying to force it to thaw. The ice steadily grew from the surface down to the middle where the fish tried to escape its icy grip. There was a noise she made with the back of her throat. Sort of like a strangled cry before she stood up and dusted the snow that stuck to her dress.

"Can't you just melt it?" he asked. He had seen her manipulate the ice from hail to snow; surely she can vaporize it as well.

Her hand twitched and let it drop to her sides. "I can't. I just... can't." Her tone sounded so arduous, like she was carrying a heavy burden. He had thought about putting a hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort but they weren't _that_ close, she wasn't really the warmest person to come in contact with, and he'd met Bunny first.

It must have been hours since they've started the snowball fight because the sky was now colored with the soft orange glow that mingled with blue and purple. He could see the moon and the stars that twinkled in the sky.

"You better go" she whispered.

He lowered his gaze down to her and saw that she was also looking at the moon with her big light blue eyes. The moon's image reflected on the pool of her eyes before she turned to him and clasped her hands in front of her like a child being scolded,

"As much as I do admit that today was rather enjoyable, it is of utmost importance for you to know that it shouldn't be followed by another."

"And why is that?" he asked nonchalantly

* * *

_**-',-**_

"Because I want to be left alone" she sighed as if she had telling him that over and over again. Can spirits have a migraine? Because she could feel her temple throb and the back of her head being strained back. It was a bad idea to spend time with him even for a minute. He made her miss the company of others, the fun of having someone to talk to, to laugh and to share opinions with. Even to argue but she didn't have such luxury. She has to be alone, she cursed herself to be so.

"Do you really want to?"

His voice was so uncharacteristically soft that she would have dismissed it as the wind. His questions had always hit the tender spots of her being. It was dangerous, he was dangerous. If she got caught up with the luxury of having someone else besides herself, it would result with someone getting hurt. Or frozen.

_'But he's immortal'_ a traitorous voice in the darkest crevices of her mind piped in.

True; she avoided others because not only that they can't see her but they were also mortal. Death was inevitable for humans and the pain and grief was more than she could handle for eternity, never mind that she witnessed her sister's death and was left behind because the moon didn't let her cross over.

'I'm not going to risk it' she decided. She wanted safe choices so she won't regret it. One bad choice can lead to terrible consequences.

So she gathered her wits and answered him in the same icy tone she had used before, "Yes, and don't even try to follow me again."

* * *

**_-',-_**

To say that Jack was stubborn was the understatement of the millennium. He stayed close to her like a shadow and would prod and poke just to get a reaction, from the forest to her icy sanctuary which his eyes swept over in awe. Maybe he was being childish but he really hated being ignored and she was determined to do so. Sometimes she would even act as if he wasn't there like sculpting things or reading a book that's a bit more in her age range. Maybe she took his teasing to heart and tried to show him that she was a mature young woman who he can't persuade to do anything.

He would ask her multiple questions and they were either ignored or make her unwillingly react. The first one she reacted was to his twenty-fourth question of the day,

"Do you want to build a snowman? I bet mine's better"

The sound of a glass breaking resonated through the cave and he flinched at it. She was glued on the ground before she regained her senses and hastily gathered the cup with her hands. It fixed itself as she placed it on the table. He didn't dare pry for a reason because her mood soured tenfold before she returned to her usual aloof temperament for a day and a half.

The questions sometimes confused her; specifically the same one North had asked him before.

"What's your center?"

They were walking, more likely she was since he was lazily floating in midair, through the forest when he said it. Her eyebrow rose and tilted her head to the left.

Within three days of following her, he had learned her body movements and their meaning. Pursed lips and redness of her cheeks whenever she gets angry (he learned that pretty quickly), scrunched eyebrows and a bit of lip biting if she was impatient, a pink dust over the cheeks if she was ever embarrassed (rare and his personal favourite) and lastly, her half-lidded eyes and lost look and the sudden stop of snowflakes in the air indicated her sad mood.

The head tilting's direction also had its meaning but he hadn't figured out what the right side meant... yet.

"What do you mean a 'center'? Does it have anything to do with being a 'Guardian'?"

Sunshine's sharp, he had to give her that. He stood upright beside her, "A center is your special quality, your core. It's what makes you, you" he explained with his best efforts. He didn't have a Russian doll to use it as a conduit but she might have understood it.

She shook her head and let the bird sit on top of her head, "I have no center. Plus, you haven't really explained to me about that 'Guardian of Fun' title of yours. Was it bestowed upon you?"

Jack stopped for a minute and an idea popped in his head. "Hey, do you know North- I mean Santa Claus?"

She stared at him like he had gone crazy before she hesitantly answered, "Yes, his story was popular back in Aren- I mean, back from where I came from" Jack pumped his hand inwards and took a hold of her hand. In an instant, a thick patch of ice erupted between them and lost his grip on her.

_'Right, no touching'_ he reminded himself. He jumped back and said, "I'm gonna tell you all about the Guardians".

* * *

This trip was a total bust, the Bennett boy decided. Jack hadn't returned from who-knows-where and he's stuck in the house with nothing to do but browse on the internet. He tried to play with the neighborhood kids but some had stayed away from him ever since the bullying incident. Others were friendly but they had school to attend to so he spent his days indoors with nothing to do but watch the sky and waited for the first frost on the window to announce Jack's arrival.

He was lonely. His mom called it the 'winter blues' and it made him look at her like she's gone crazy, because it wasn't even winter yet. But he did feel down and there were not enough sweets and Swedish meatballs to fill Jack's space in his day. He trudged through the dark hallway and into the guestroom where he and Sophie shared a bunk bed.

Felix was there, his tail wagged frantically when he saw Jamie and jumped from the bed. The bed quivered and the springs creaked as the dog's weight was removed. He reared his front paws on Jamie's shoulder and nuzzled his wet nose to his face. Jamie laughed for the first time in a week since Jack's disappearance, it was a bit lonely without Jack but he can manage.

Or maybe he can't.

He finished his nights looking out the window and waited for any signs of Jack coming. Did he get in trouble? Was there something wrong? Did Pitch come back? He quickly squished the last one away.

Jack said that as long as you don't fear the Boogeyman, he won't bother you anymore.

What Jamie didn't know was how terribly wrong Jack was.

* * *

Elsa just sat on the crystal chair she conjured up as Jack continued to explain the wondrous world of the Guardians. It was a bit too much to take in so she held up a hand and it prompted the winter spirit to stop.

"Are you telling me you knew Santa Claus, Sandman, the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny? And the five of you protect the children and give them joy with their own holidays and whatnot?"

"Yep!"

"_Oho_, and I suppose that you're going to tell me how you did something really bad at Christmas time and had a party with Cupid and Mother Nature?"

Her sarcastic voice irked him so he crossed his arms and scowled, "Okay one; _don't be an idiot_; there's no Cupid or Mother Nature. Two, North aka Santa Claus would have his Yetis tie me in a sack again and throw me to Niagara Falls if I ever try to do anything on Christmas."

He smirked proudly when her face reddened and clenched her fist. Surely no one had called her an idiot before.

She calmly straightened her dress by flattening them and cleared her throat, "And do you expect me to believe everything you say? It's nearly impossible! Santa Claus can't exist!"

"But I exist and so do you!" He argued back

"But he can't be real! It's- it'll be like- like-"

"Magic?" he finished for her. "Of course it's like _magic_ Sunshine! What did you think we had been doing all this time? D'you think we've been bitten by a radioactive spider-"

"What does a spider have anything to do with this?" she asked, now completely confused more than ever.

He opened his mouth before he cupped his chin with his hand and said, "I'll explain that later. Look, we're chosen here by someone okay?"

It caught her full attention. She stood up and the chair fell on the ground as snow and she began to advance towards him,

"You know who did this?!" she cried, icy winds blew in random directions and her eyes turned into a lighter shade of blue.

He was unfazed by this and looked at her as he tucked his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, "The Man in the Moon" he simply said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Elsa felt the world around her spin, for years she had travelled the world waiting for some sort of explanation when Olaf had told her already before. The sole cause of her pain and suffering. The moon.

"Why?" she whispered, "Why does the moon do that?"

She waited for his answer but none came. Instead, he gripped his staff and leaned his head on it and answered, "I dunno. Wasn't sure why he chose me either." He suddenly sprang up, causing her to stumble back but managed to stand firm again as he stood on the snow and pointed his staff right at her,

"Maybe you're the next Guardian!"

"Wait- what?"

"Of course! I mean how else could you remain here as a spirit and have powers like mine? I've got to tell the others-"

"No- _That's not why-_"

"Ohohoho, wait 'til Bunny finds out you have ice powers too" he schemed as he hopped on the ground and collected his staff.

"I'll just swing by North's Workshop and-"

"No, stop!"

Along with her voice, a large gust of wind and a vicious lash of sleet made him turn stop and was pulled back by Elsa grabbing him by the hood. He escaped her grip and held his staff up defensively but lowered it back as soon as he saw her scared expression.

"Don't" she begged, "Please, don't tell them"

His eyebrows knitted closely and he shook his head, "I-I don't understand, why not? It's great being a Guardian. Kids will see you, believe in you, you won't be lonely anymore"

Elsa opened her mouth to say that she wasn't lonely but all she managed to say was,

"Promise me Jack. Please, promise that you won't ever tell anyone about me"

She watched him have an internal conflict; his face was covered with indecisiveness and worry. Finally, he sighed and crossed his arms,

"Okay Sunshine. I promise"

"Good" she nodded and relief washed over her like the cleansing water.

_**-',-**_

At first, they didn't get along, with his wild spirit and immaturity and her stiff and stuck-up attitude, they would have collided. But Jack didn't care, he was having fun. He told 'Sunshine' all about the modern world and the subject about the spider and superheroes. He liked spending time with her but when she brought up the topic about skiing and sledding, he realized about one thing he forgot that really mattered,

_Jamie_.

So one day, he told Sunshine that he was needed somewhere in which she just shrugged and even said, "Finally!" He chuckled and flicked her forehead before he dashed out of the cave with the wind to guide him his way back to his friend.

He didn't look back to see the forlorn light in her eyes as he flew farther and farther away until he was gone.

* * *

_**-',-**_

At last, he had found it.

He supressed his joy as he held the Pied Piper's pipe in his hands. Such a fragile yet powerful tool, a legend that was now forgotten because the Piper's spirit was too weak and he went out like the dying embers in a fireplace. Pitch glided through the Fairy Tale Museum, it was a small place filled with wax models and cheap knock-offs, it was amazing and hard to believe that something as dangerous as this was placed in a glass box for those fools to gawk at.

And though the fears of children were the primary source of his power, it was the fear of adults that were more potent because of their developed minds. And what could be more frightening for a parent than to lose their child?

Oh the thrill of having those fools run around like ants in the rain was invigorating and it would be a million times sweeter if he could get to Jack Frost and that annoying boy. What was his name? Oh that's right; Jamie. He had special plans for them, to make them pay, suffer for the humiliation they'd forced upon him that they would wished they had let him win the previous battle.

He stopped as he passed by the Snow Queen's section and he exposed his dagger like teeth in a smile, "All in good time my dear, all in good time"

It feels so good to be bad.

* * *

**_-',-_**

Jack floated into the room as quietly as he could. The only sound was the crackle of the fire as it ate away the logs that was placed in their midst. Sophie was tucked in and Jack could see her dreams about unicorns and eggs. The girl sure liked Bunny though.

He went to Jamie's side and saw that he had covered his whole body under the blanket. Jack uncovered it with his hand and yelped when the figure jumped up and gave him a large lick on the face.

"_Yech!_ Dog drool!" he groaned as he wiped the saliva with the end of the blankets. Felix happily wagged his tail and a pair of footsteps rushed from the hall. Jamie, in his blue pajamas, stood by the door and a large smile threatened to split his face as he spotted his best friend wiping his face with the blanket.

"Jack!"

The Guardian nodded and chuckled when Jamie hugged his midsection and pulled back, "I thought you left me!"

There was a stab of guilt it Jack when he said it. He did leave him but only for a little while. He was so preoccupied with Sunshine and following her around that he forgot that he was supposed to be here for Jamie after all, he was the one who invited him. He sighed and patted his friend's brown hair, "Sorry 'bout that kiddo. Won't happen again."

Jamie bounced into the bed and checked on Sophie who was still sleeping on the top bunk; her dreams were about bunny rabbits now. He sat with his feet crossed under him and began to ask Jack,

"So where did you go?"

He shrugged, "Around"

"Really? What did you do?"

"The usual stuff"

Jamie frowned, his friend was unusual tight-lipped today and then he remembered what was supposedly going on, "Jack, the thing you did on the wall was so cool!"

His mask of indifference broke and he let a grin dominate his face, "Yeah? You saw what I wrote on the wall?"

"Oh it was so awesome! The ice you did was so thick that they got out after a whole day!"

They continued on and on about his ice and to Jack, there was nothing more important than being with Jamie.

* * *

**_-',-_**

Inside the cave, Elsa hummed as she began to sculpt random shapes in the ice. A five note song bounced along the walls of the cave yet she didn't waver from her activity. The bird flapped its wings and crash landed on the bed. It shook itself up, sending specks of snow dust everywhere before it cheeped like a chick. Elsa glanced at it with the corner of her eye. This bird was peculiar, like the Guardian of Fun but at least it listened to her wishes without sassing back. It was a hectic day to say the least and the thought others being the same as her was nerve wrecking. She could barely stomach Jack's presence let alone four others.

It made her wonder, did Jack ever meet Pitch? Now that she'd thought about it, Pitch did say something about the Guardians. The coincidence was so suspicious that she felt as if she was being set up. But it was impossible, Pitch was anything but careless. He was cunning and if he does things, he does it thoroughly. If he was so keen on getting her to his side, he wouldn't even let her presence be known to them. She would be a liability and therefore useless in his plans.

"This keeps getting more and more difficult" she sighed as she leaned on the wall and forced the sculpture to meld with the ice in the walls. The bird chirped and flew on her hair. Its little feet were sharp she knew it was making a nest with her hair.

With a tired chuckle, she cupped the bird from her head and drew it close to her face, "You are a mischievous little thing aren't you little one? Shall I name you?"

The bird tilted its head and chirped which Elsa took a sign as a 'Yes'. So she spent the whole evening thinking of the possible names to call it. For the first time, she felt happy. There were neither worries nor care about anyone or anything. Just her, the bird and the list of names she could impart upon it.

Little did she know that Pitch had already started his plans and she has a part in it if not, even more so than the Guardians.

**_-',-_**

**_End of Chapter Six_**

* * *

I updated earlier than usual because I'm not sure if I'm gonna go on hiatus or not since a lot of things are happening in my end. But you could still leave your thoughts and comments through reviews of course and PMs.

Now, imagine you're Elsa with the cute and clumsy birdie. What would you name it because all I got was either 'Fluff' or 'Weiss'

Now, time to acknowledge the best kind of people in the world: the Reviewers. Thank them because without them, I would have never continued this without their support and insights. Oh and if you're going to review, please add some substantial content not just 'Update this' Because with a large amount of review, I definitely will. So, if you're gonna review, I dunno, just put in your thoughts, opinions expressions, whatever. Even if it's the characterization, the flow of the story, heck you can even critique my writing. Just no flames please.

I only wrote this because a reader who shall remained anonymous had asked me why I only thanked the reviewers and not the ones who favorite and followed this story. As I said before; it was easy to click a button and follow a story but to share your thoughts to another was valuable reward for writers everywhere so, this is my response.

Okay, for the reviewers of the last chapter:

DeniseAgron: Oh thank goodness you did! I felt it was kind of rushed. And I'm not also a fan of love at first sight nonsense. I mean, who does that? I incorporated your suggestion as well :) Hope to hear from you soon my dear reader!

StarMaster7: Hahaha I thought they were going to stone me to death! Yeah it was like a filler but it captured moments like how they met and Jack somehow forced her to have fun. Your idea intrigued me and I will try and see if I can squeeze it into my original plot but no promises though! Hope to hear from you dear and thanks :)

FanGirlAllTheWay: Thank you for that! I thought I made Jack a bit too immature but then again… he is so. Yeah. (Awkward silence) But hey you liked it and that's what's important!

Guest (Anonoymous): Ooh they will, they will. And please stay with me til the end okay?

maggi le fay: Incluí el final, pero no sé si puedo escribir su bola de nieve lucha palabra por palabra. Va a ser agotador xD

So, thanks for everything guys. Both reviewers and non-reviewers and see you in the next chapter. And for heaven's sake, no questions like 'Where's Olaf' or 'What will happen next?' or 'Will Elsa do this or Jack do that?' because it will all be answered in the subsequent chapters so please bear with the chapters kay? I'm using my happy, bubbly voice, not the angry voice :D Maybe my hot blooded-ness came from watching the marathon of Boondock Saints 1 and 2 before typing this hahaha.

Thoughts?

Comments?

Suggestions?

Constructive Criticisms?

Then Review or PM me okay?

No Flames though


	7. Back to Reality

**_Finne Min Senter_**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_Back to Reality_**

* * *

**_-',-_**

There was an eerie silence in the air in the suburbs in West Virginia. Little Nicky Andrews was peacefully sleeping in his bed when he heard a soft music play. It was strange, he was inside his dream but he could see himself and hear everything around him. For the child, it was merely a dream and nothing more. He had dreamt of flying before so what's so bad with walking in his dream?

The music was sweet and pleasing to the ears. Like a room full of flutes were being played in a beautiful symphony. Funny he never liked music but this one was so pretty that he couldn't help but follow the sound.

In his ducky pajamas and stepped out of his bedroom barefooted, he walked quietly past his parents' bedroom then climbed down the stairs. His mind's eyes guided him to the door and it opened for him. He didn't want to go. Mom and Dad always told him to never ever go out of the house at night time. But the sound of the pipe blocked his senses and he took the first step out of the threshold. The moon was covered with thick black clouds and as he looked around, there was no one.

The shadows began to creep around him. Scary figures emerged with their mouth open like a silent scream and their hands were long and spidery. He stood there, frozen with fear as they came closer, and closer. Their hands were opening and closing as if they longed to clutch to hold on to something and they were all coming right at him.

He cowered behind his eyelids but his feet stayed rooted to the ground. Cold evening air chilled him to the bone and his ash brown hair whipped around with the moist breeze. Then, he appeared. He was a tall and intimidating man with slicked back hair and broad shoulders. His yellowish eyes glowed like a Jack O' Lantern's on Halloween, and he rose from the shadows with the ribbons of smoke dancing around him.

The stranger lifted the pipe to his mouth and blew on the mouthpiece. The music was much louder now and the sweetness of the melody made him forget his fear. In a complete trance, he followed the stranger and entered the shadows. With the first foot into the dark realm, the front door of the Andrews residence quietly closed. In the master bedroom, Mr. and Mrs. Andrews slept peacefully through the night, unaware that their son had vanished into the realm of darkness.

* * *

**_-',-_**

He was on the prowl; his target was moving fast and dodged his traps. He pressed himself against the tree and took aim. His target had his guard down and it was the perfect opportunity to-

"Eat snowballs!" Jamie cried as he threw his stash of snowballs at Jack.

"Not hungry sorry!" Jack playfully bantered as he easily caught the flying spheres and changed their direction back to Jamie.

Jamie hollered and ran as the snowballs chased him around the park. It was a fine day and it was great a good thing that they were the only ones present or else Jamie would have to explain why it was snowing heavily on the park while the rest of the city was clear from any winter activities. The trees were frosted and the benches were laced with icicles that twinkled with the sunlight.

At last, Jamie sat on the clump of snow and branches. He was exhausted but happy. Jack was energetic as always but he kept sending glances on that one route like he was expecting something to pop out. His usual attentiveness when Jamie told him stories and dreams was not as full as it was. Jack was distracted and it made Jamie curious.

"Jack?"

No response

He still kept his eyes beyond the wall of the park, through the outlines of the ice capped mountains miles away.

"Jack, hey!"

He tugged on Jack's hoodie and watched the stay frost dust over his gloves. Jack was shook out of his thoughts and an automatic grin glued itself on his face, "Sorry kid, what was that?"

There was something about the absence of Jack that worried the eleven year old. Questions plagued his mind even though his best friend was on his side again. It wasn't just 'nothing' it was definitely something and that something was something big because otherwise, Jack wouldn't have that 'lost in the clouds' look which he had right.

He waved a hand on his face and Jack just scrunched into a fake annoyed face and flicked on Jamie's forehead. The boy frowned and rubbed the area,

"What was that for?" he demanded.

But it was a bittersweet gesture. His dad used to do that after they played baseball and he would pout since he always missed the ball. Sophie was just a baby and his dad was a businessman who worked in the office from nine to five. He used to grin and say _'It's alright to miss Jamie; all that matters is that you keep trying. It's okay to fail but never give up and keep believing!'  
_  
He took it the hardest when his dad died five years ago. He got caught up in a traffic jam and a six wheeler truck plowed through the cars when its brakes stopped working. His dad was one of the casualties.

Maybe he turned to the stories because they provided comfort in the loss of his father. No he's not crying for any attention. He's a happy and healthy kid who just happens to see beings who belonged in holiday cards and folklores. And with Jack, he felt like he had both his dad back and a big brother that likes games and pranks. He'd look up to him for advice, ideas and even encouragement so he can be a great brother for Sophie. Jack has a certain fondness for his little sister and he remembered that Jack had a sister as well but he never mentioned a name.

And seeing Jack so distracted about something and not telling him what's in his mind made him a bit uncomfortable. He tells Jack absolutely everything and Jack usually does the same but since his week-long trip, he changed somehow.

"Because you're breaking me from my concentration kid" he answered and sat in and Indian-style in thin air.

Jamie took off his gloves to flex his numb fingers and fixed his bonnet, "You and the word 'concentrate' don't really match" he said. Jack stuck out his tongue playfully but shifted his sights towards the mountains again.

It felt wrong, like he was leading a double life but he had to keep his promise to Sunshine. His mind begun to wander to her well-being; what was doing this very moment? Was reading a book about history or the story book again now that he wasn't there? Is she going to Stockholm again or just walk by the forest near her mountain?

The realization hit him like one of Bunny's explosive eggs on his face; _he missed her_. It was weird to miss somebody you don't even know. But, they're friends now right? He told her about the Guardians and had fun in their snow while most were too busy to keep warm than to have a great time.

Of course, that didn't mean that they were immune to each other's powers. Sunshine did say that she definitely felt the cold when his snowball hit her on the shoulder and he occasionally felt the pinprick of frostbite on his feet if he stood on her self-made floor for too long. Their powers were the same yet so different at the same time.

Again, Jamie waved his hand on his face and this time, Jack sent the smallest of icy bolts to Jamie's with his staff and grinned at the heap of snowball that filled the boy's mouth.

It was just past noon, if he was to leave right now, he could get back at least eight or nine and Jamie would still be up by then, his body clock didn't synchronize with the time difference anyway. So with that, he jumped high and announced,

"I'm gonna take care of something first. Stay out of trouble!"

Jamie coughed out the snow and wiped his mouth with a frown, "That's what I should say to you! But where are you really-"

He should have known something was keeping Jack away from him. The moment he turned his back and flew off across the wall, to the mountains where he must have been last week. He felt terrible, he's not Jack's keeper therefore, and he had no hold over him. But he can't help but feel abandoned. With a defiant face, he smushed his cheeks with his hands and shook his head. He won't have a tantrum just because Jack was doing something maybe with the Guardians... Yeah!

It must be a super-secret mission and he's not supposed to say anything! With the reassuring thought in his mind, he happily walked home with a grin and a plan to help his friend as best as he could.

* * *

North bit off the portion of a fruitcake and studied the globe. The lights were as strong as ever and even multiplied ever since last year's run-in with Pitch Black. But there was an unsettling feeling in his belly that won't go away so every day, he would study the globe and wait for Manny to say something about it. But the Man in the Moon stayed silent and the lights were still there.

It was unsettling to say the least before he found out that Jack hadn't visited the Workshop for a week now. Well maybe the boy found something to entertain himself. After all it was nice to have a perfectly scheduled day without being ruined because the Guardian of Fun decided to trick the Yetis to colour all the trains yellow or freeze an army of elves and hang them on the Christmas tree like ornaments... again.

The hulking man crossed his arms; his right arm with the Naughty tattoo flexed his muscles and then rubbed his beard with the other. Everything was in place; Bunny was taking a break and lay low in his Warren, Tooth who was ever busy was flying down to Asia where an explosion of cavity-filled teeth demanded her attention and Sandman was on the other side of the world, spreading sweet dreams and wonderful nights.

Yes, maybe Pitch Black was now really gone and won't be coming back. His eyes scanned the toys that were placed in front of him to inspect. The classic teddy bears and toy trains were always a favourite but he can't help but feel a bit in conflict with the modern world. In the olden days, a child would have given anything just to have a toy boat that floats or a doll for a little girl to play with. But now, he had to compete with gadgets and electronic thingamajigs because the children now lived in a technology-ruled world.

He can't really blame them though, with all things shiny and high-tech, who would even need old Santa Claus?

His sudden bout of depression stopped abruptly when he heard something ring into his ears. It was the Man in the Moon. And if Manny told him to call everyone, it's an emergency.

* * *

Elsa couldn't hide the small smile on her face when she saw a bright light that reflect the diamond dust and the frost that followed behind it. He was coming, and she knew. It would be useless to try and convince herself that it wasn't a big deal but it certainly was. Apart from Fluff, the name she gave to the bird and decided that it might have been a male, she spent four days in solitude like she had always before everything with Jack happened. At first it was what she wished for; the silence and the safety of being alone without anyone to control her every move. It was liberating.

It was just.

It was safe.

... It was lonely...

_No!  
_  
She quickly erased the grin on her face and plastered her mask of indifference as Jack glided to her cave with familiarity and ease. Fluff quickly from his perch to welcome Jack with a tug on his bangs. Jack shooed the bird away and smirked at her,

"Nice to see you're doing well huh Sunshine? You could use a bit more practice with your smile though" he teased.

If steam were to come out of her ears, she wouldn't be surprised. He was here not a minute long and he still managed to irk her in record time. It must be a talent of his; to anger someone so quickly before they could exchange pleasantries. She wondered how Anna could have handled this situation but banished the thought; Anna's existence should be kept secret as her existence was to everyone else.

With a huff, she returned to her previous activity and did what she did best, ignore him. She watched him through the reflection of her mirror and let a smirk cover her lips when she saw him pout like a child and sat on her bed. She gazed upon the bunch of snow and began to freeze it into a block of ice. She had seen Kristoff chip the ice with his ice pick but it was still imperfect. With a careful eye, she molded the ice like it was made of soft clay and created a figurine of an angel. Its surface gleamed and a myriad of colours bloomed around it when the light hits.

"Impressive" he commented.

"Thank you" she replied, "It took years for me to perfect it with this size. The larger ones were always easier"

He stood from the bed and placed both hands on the wall of her cave.

She quirked a brow and opened her mouth to ask what he was plotting but he just shushed her and let his frost cover the wall. With his fingertips, he drew an outline of a butterfly and with his two forefingers, he slowly detached his hands from the wall, the butterfly peeled off with it and he let it go.

Before Elsa could see what he just did, the butterfly flapped around the cave and landed on the table, its wings slowly flapped like the real thing.

"How did you do that?" she asked with bewilderment.

"Trade secret" he answered with a wink. "I don't know why you're gasping like that when you made that real bird" he pointed out. Elsa held out a hand to Fluff who flew to her and landed on her wrist.

"I can make living creatures but only if I can monitor their conditions. The longer they were away from me, the less effective my magic is, take Fluff for instance-"

Jack snickered, "You named it '_Fluff_'?"

She placed her hands on her hips, which made Fluff fly away, and gave an affronted expression to him, "Yes I did. Is something wrong with that name?"

"No nothing. Should have called it 'Cottonball' or 'Snowflake' though, much more scary than Fluff" he continued to tease while the bird sang out like it was laughing with him.

"I've heard worse names" she sniffed.

"So," he started, "What's the plan for today?"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Y'know, your 'To Do List'. An uptight person like you always has one" he said and studied the small end table that leaned against the wall.

The migraine was coming forth again, and there was bit of anger mixed with embarrassment because she does have a list of daily activities she'd stuck with. But that's what kept her comfortable. She was always an organized person despite everything else and needed things to be in her total disposal. She had no time nor desires to be spontaneous, that was Anna's forte.

Jack stood up from the table and placed his staff on his shoulder, "How about we drop by in Stockholm and maybe eat some cinnamon rolls. Jamie said the ones in Östersund were sweeter-"

His words earned him a bewildered look from his companion. He already knew the question she was about to ask anyway so he nodded, "Yeah we can eat things. If not, North would have been so mad about not getting to eat the cookies the kids leave for him"

"Did you find that out all by yourself?" she found herself asking him questions like eating, means of transportation and everything about the human world with much unintentional gusto. Jack was more than happy to share the story in full detail in which North practically forced him to take a bite out of his fruitcake and how he sampled every type of food in all the countries he visited.

He got up and stretched, "You know Sunshine, instead of talking about it, how 'bout we just do it?"

Elsa glanced at her discarded snow pile that was next to be sculpted and turned to Jack who was itching to fly out and eat.

_'It won't be so bad'_ she reasoned with herself, _'I just want to see if what he said was true'_

And before she knew it, they were flying in top speed towards Stockholm with him riding the wind and her, cloaked in a cloud of flurry.

* * *

**_-',-_**

To see her smile for the first time was a memory he most likely would never forget. They stood in an empty sweets shop, the first store she was dying to try and a large child-like smile emerged from her usually dour face had left him gobsmacked. She sighed longingly at the chocolate fountain where thick volumes of fudge dribbled from the tubes and pieces of round pastries and fruit were decorated around it lavishly.

"What I wouldn't give to have a chocolate strawberry right now" she sighed; unaware that he was within the hearing range.

"Then take one" he suggested, not missing the alarmed expression that was sent to him.

"But that will be stealing! It would also hurt their sales considering I took what they could have sold" she argued.

With a groan and an exasperated sigh, Jack swiped several pieces of red peppermints from a tray near the counter and levitated a couple of feet from the ground, "And how will they know you took it? Do they measure that fountain and notice that someone dipped in it when they're not looking?"

She opened her mouth to retort but none came. Jack knew he won the argument and popped a peppermint in his mouth. They escaped the shop by an open window and found themselves standing on the same street where they first saw each other. Jack would have scoffed at the cliché of the scene. Back to where it all began huh?

Sunshine dabbed the smidge of chocolate that refuse to budge from the side of her lips. Without thinking, he lifted his hand to wipe it off for her. But as soon as his fingers graze her flesh, he was thrown to the wall of the building from the opposite street.

People gasped and tried to find the source of the cold blast of snow. The back of his head throbbed and he could actually see stars behind his eyelids when he peeled himself from the wall.

He felt a heavy weight on his chest and his temper kicked in, "_What was that for?!"_

She didn't seem to regret it one bit and it fed his anger, he was patient and friendly to her but all she showed was resentment and hostility. There was something in her eyes that he couldn't place and her words were as biting as the chill of his ice,

_"Don't touch me!"_

* * *

**_-',-_**

"Don't touch me!"

_'Or I might hurt you without meaning to'_ she added in her mind. This words... she had said them before, a long time ago, back to a time that she was feared. By her own parents. A cold feeling that was so different from the ice and snow that she used grew steadily from her chest to the tip of her toes.

"Sunshine?"

She didn't want to look at him, didn't want to see the same face of disturbance and apprehension that mirrored her parents'. She didn't want to be hated, didn't want to be feared as the monster that she really was. Hans was right, all of them were right.

She was a monster.

A monster that will hurt everyone and everything in her path. And monsters were all destined to be vanquished. It was a wrong decision; she shouldn't have left her sanctuary. She shouldn't have indulged him in the first place. As much as she denied it, she was getting attached to him and the mere thought of hurting him was unbearable. Because she thought of him as a friend.

A real friend after so many years of isolation, of indifference and she just had to pick him out of everything else. She should have taken Pitch's offer if this was going to be the results of her vulnerability and ignorance! With the _Mann i Mørket_, she would still have some level of control over all things especially over her feelings, there was already a grudging respect and a dose of distrust between them that she would never grow close to him as she was to Jack.

Everything around her seemed to shrink and the migraine came back with a vengeance. There was a loud ringing in her ears and she knew what she was experiencing; panic. Tiny sounds of ice covering the ground reached her ears and she looked down and horror enveloped her entire body. Thick bluish-black ice sprawled from her feet to the road, unnoticeable but it steadily grew in a rapid pace and if she didn't do anything, it would freeze the entire block.

Like the night in Arendelle.

In the midst of her fear and internal conflict, she could hear someone shouting straight at her. She stared at the direction where it came from and for a second, her vision was hazy. As if someone had placed a thick fog in front of her eyes and a shadow with fuzzy outlines was all she could see before he was right in front of her.

Jack Frost

He was shaking her by the shoulders and his lips were moving but no sound came. Why was that? Oh, right, she blocked him out. There was a lot to explain but right now, she just needed to get back home. But where was home?

She thought about her cave and her ice burst from the air and wrapped around her while the snow and wind moved her from the city to the mountains that were hundreds of miles away. Away from people, away from him most of all.

Don't follow me.

Please.

I don't want to hurt you.

Don't make me hurt you!

* * *

**_-',-_**

"Sunshine!" Jack called out and kicked his feet from the ice that wasted away as she travelled further away. He ran to the end of the street and with one leap, he flew after her as fast as he could with the help of the wind. The air was thin and the chill pinched his exposed skin like thousands of needles pierced into him simultaneously. Then, a burst of colours in the sky erupted. Ribbons of light spread on the heavens and Jack stopped his chase with furrowed eyebrows. Something was wrong. North was calling everyone to his Workshop and it meant only one thing.

The children were in danger once again.

He was torn between chasing after Sunshine and going to the Workshop but his role as a Guardian won and he headed straight to the lights without a second thought.

The trip to the North Pole was a nostalgic thing and to see them all again was great, though he wished it was under a different circumstance. The Yetis let him in at once, which was a first, and the elves jumped out of his way as he zoomed to the globe and saw everyone was already there.

The atmosphere was grim and no one was smiling. Bunny and North were quarrelling about something while Tooth was in a somber mood like the time her fairies were taken from her. Sandy was the only who greeted him with a happy face above his head. North grunted at what Bunny said and he spotted Jack. "Now we're all here" he started, "We have huge problem" the seriousness of his tone was off-putting and his eyes were grave. Even Bunny didn't threaten him with his stunt last Easter and just crossed his arms and looked at the globe with narrow eyes.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. Tooth rubbed her forearms and turned to North who nodded in response;

"Not just problem, it is _catastrophe_. Every country, every continent; children are being taken"

He felt as if he was being hit something hard and time has stopped. He didn't realize that he yelled _'What?!'_ and blew an icy wind around them. North stood his ground and slammed a fist on the table. Jack immediately recovered his senses and took a deep breath. Bunny was frowning while Tooth and Sandy hovered over him with worried faces. He didn't want to be coddled; he wanted to know what was happening. This was really not his best day at all.

**_-',-_**

**_End of Chapter Seven_**

* * *

Hey guys. _Disregard that 'Hiatus warning'_ for the moment since I decided it would be mean of me to leave you all hanging. In the subject of the chapter title, it's already hinted that the happy light hearted chapters were done, finished, ended, _finito_ and we're back to the dark theme of the story. So thanks for the great reviews, man you guys made me update fast! So I know what it will always mean from now on: More reviews, faster updates eh? Hahaha don't worry I gotcha!

Now, here's to these fantastic people who've made this chapter possible:

HuaiYin: Ahaha, one of my favourite readers strikes again! Don't worry dear; I won't stop until my precious baby's finished. I really love your insights: It will be a real downer if all was gloom and doom so I needed to make some happy moments here and there. Oh, and I love some caramel dipped cookies with lotsa pistachio nuts ;)

rokusan23: I was actually pondering whether or not to write a small filler about that. Hahaha imagine, Jamie lecturing Jack about the difference between radioactive and genetically-altered and Jack will be like 'Whaaaat?' And I was going to make Sophie (Censored) when she (Censored) with Elsa. hahahaha thanks for reviewing and don't worry I duly noted all your suggestions :) Hope you liked this chapter!

maggi le fay: Puede parecer así, pero la lucha siempre sucede alrededor de amigos. Y he establecido la relación entre Jack y Jamie más de una hermandad de amigos sólo regualr. Esperemos que no se romperá si por casualidad sabe dónde Jack realmente iba aunque hahaha! Mantenga la calma y esperamos oír de usted!

StarMaster7: Thank goodness you liked the idea. I've read William Joyce's novels and I've noticed he included several of the storybook characters like Katherine who was the embodiment of Mother Goose. And since I focused this more on the film than in the book, I replaced Katherine's characterization with Jamie so he's now 'The Storyteller'. I'll take note of your idea since your opinions are highly valued. I enjoyed reading your reviews and I hope that you approved this chapter!

Guest (Anon): Well Fluff is kinda like Fluffy without the letter Y so… hahaha

miharu. yumi: I guess it's safe to say that you haven't read my notes in the earlier chapters haha. I always stressed that there will be no romantic link between Elsa and Pitch. The only link I would give them was a mutual respect out of the other's abilities but thank you for sharing your thoughts anyway. To know that you've likened my writing style to that of a book's was really a genuine honor that one can receive especially on an amateur writer like me.

electricangel12: I had thought of that but it would be rather confusing to type in their names and the readers will get confused as well xD And I would have acted on what Barbossa did to Captain Jack Sparrow and his monkey, Jack but thank you for the suggestion.

Dramachick4thewin: Oooh, you were too close to my real plot but it was alright hahaha. I tried it but it didn't really stuck with me so I'll try to make it up to you with a good chapter. Hope to hear from you soon!

Guest (Anonymous): Oh my, I totally love you! You really caught the subtle Pewdiepie reference here hahaha! But to know that you liked this by simply reading the first sentence… ah, I'm really floored right now! And to have someone say I have a talent in writing… It just made my whole day! Please stay with this story to the end and I promise you, you will not regret this!

There you have it. So, questions, thought and comments are always welcomed here. Just no harrowing flames please because the words of other people really tear me down easily when it comes to my writing so please… be nice to me okay?

Read and Review!


	8. Mirror

**_Finne Min Senter  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter Eight  
Mirror  
-',-_**

Everyone was silent, and all were trapped into their own thoughts as they watched the images being projected by Manny. Outlines of small children hovered above them and they all filed into a line and went into a portal. Time and time again, North demanded to know the culprit but the Man in the Moon was silent which was odd given the situation. Jack, who was still skeptical with the moon spirit, suspected it was their old nemesis; Pitch Black. Of course the others had also voiced their opinions in the matter but they concluded that although Pitch was cunning and vile, he won't gain anything from kidnapping children. He feeds on fears, not human flesh.

There were a lot of blanks that needed to be filled out and so far, they came out empty. North pulled out a large parchment and pointed them out as the names of the children who went missing and their location.

"See here" he said, "Every country, a child's been taken. No mere coincidence"

Bunny leaned to the list and shook his head, "But what does it mean exactly? That the kidnapper wasn't random? We need to know what's going on mate, we need a plan."

Sandy rubbed his chin with a thoughtful face before an exclamation point flashed above his head. He grabbed North by the shirt and Bunnymund by the paw and led them to the globe. Images played with his sand in a rapid pace before North held up his hands, "Slow down Sandy! What do you have in mind?"

Sandy patiently conjured the pictures of the four of them with others that circled around the globe. Jack was the first to catch on Sandman's suggestion and nodded, "Yeah! Spread out!"

"Spread out?" Bunnymund echoed, "Like what, a scouting group?"

"Exactly!" Jack confirmed, "Look, the kidnapper can't be at two places at once and every night, a kid disappears in one country. If we each cover a parts of the continent that hasn't been targeted yet, we can trap the guy and take him down."

North pondered over Jack's plan and agreed to his offer, "It sound like good plan"

"But I have to collect teeth!" Tooth protested, "I can't stop giving presents and get their teeth just so I can patrol the cities!"

"Then send some of your fairies to cover the towns and cities while the others collect the teeth with you" Jack compromised, he worked well under pressure and he was considerably level-headed in contrast to his impulsive attitude.

Bunny played with his boomerangs and scoffed at his comrade (since he outwardly refused to acknowledge Jack as a friend), "Never thought I'd see the day that you would really use your frozen brain."

"So we all come to agreement?" North quickly cut in before Jack could make a snarky comment. Sandy nodded and so did Tooth but with a hint of reluctance. It was understandable with her hesitation though, if she missed a single tooth, she had a clear cut chance of a child who will stop believing in her. And it was an experience she wasn't keen to have again.

Bunny grunted but didn't have any further complaints and side comments before North sighed and looked at the globe with eyes that was always filled with wonder was now filled with reservation and wariness.

"We have to protect them" he softly said, "We shall do everything we can to keep them safe and in the light. _Eto tsel' nashego sushchestvovaniya_."

He turned to them, fire in his eyes and determination glowed in his whole being, "Now, we must make routes! I take the Russian area and whole Asia. Bunny, you take Australia-"

"Naturally"

"And check Pacific Isles just in case"

Bunnymund grumbled for a moment before he waved it off and said, "Whatever you say mate"

"Tooth, you're in charge of Europe and Africa. Jack, you-"

Jack held his hand up accompanied with a sheepish expression on his face, "Can I take Europe instead?" They all stared at him and wait for an explanation to follow. He rubbed the back of his neck and answered, "You see, _Jamie's_ in Sweden and well- y'know"

"Are you really asking us to try and find a middle ground while you're off tramping around with the kid like nothing's happening?" Bunnymund seethed, his eyes focused solely on the Guardian of Fun.

Jack bristled under his glare, he understood the urgency of the situation and the time for requests like this was borderline selfish but stood his ground, "Hey I didn't plan for this to happen. Sorry I missed a memo a week earlier that a psycho was planning to kidnap kids and decided to take Jamie and his family to Sweden. Maybe I should have called him first and asked to reschedule!"

"Don't try and be smart with me, _Figjam_."

"Talk the talk if you can walk the walk, rat face!"

In a flash, two explosive eggs were thrown at him and Jack jumped out of the way and sent an icy surge right at Bunny when the smoke from the eggs had cleared off. He hit the mark when Bunny growled in a feral fashion and his side was decorated with ice. Bunnymund had his boomerangs out and more than ready to use them and so were Jack and his staff. But their battle had never reached its conclusion as two Yetis took both their arms and held them on their backs.

Bunnymund was cursing up a storm while Jack tried to kick his way out of the furry behemoth's iron grip. They were then placed face to face, still restrained by the Yetis. Tooth and Sandy stood by the sidelines with worried faces. The natural pacifists had no idea on how to get them in a same room without blowing the other's fuse.

They gave each other the most venomous glare they could muster and before they could speak or do anything else, North grabbed them by the hair (and by the ears for Bunny) and knocked their foreheads together with a rewarding _'Clok!_'

Both Tooth and Sandy winced upon contact and she flew over to the dizzy Guardians with a strict shadow over her usually lenient features, "Guys, this is not the time to fight over petty things," she chastised, "For once, can you not fight and think of the children? We have to save them from this creature and return them to their families."

North placed his fists to his hips and leered down at his two, now limp, companions. To see them so riled up was understandable especially in Jack's case. He became so attached to the Bennett that it seemed like he depend his whole existence on the boy. Which will be a tremendous problem.

He gestured the Yetis to relinquished their hold over the two and turned to Jack, "Have a walk with me."

_'Great, another words of wisdom from Ol' Saint Nick'_ Jack grumbled in his thoughts but nonetheless shadowed the large man's steps into his office.

"Don't poke it! It bloody hurts like a rattlesnake bite!" he heard Bunnymund's muffled yell as North closed the door. Routinely, he offered some fruitcake to which Jack politely declined. No one said anything, only the soft tinkling of a music box and the whirring of a toy airplane filled the room.

Sure enough, North looked at him squarely in the eyes and said, "Jack, you can't depend on Jamie forever."

Shock coloured his features and his mouth slackened at North's words. " What d'you mean by that?"

"Sorry, wrong words" he apologized and moved to his cabinet and held his Russian doll with careful hands, "What I mean was, you shouldn't rely solely on Jamie's belief in you."

Rage bubbled in Jack's chest, the word 'insidious' came to mind, it was one of the words he learned when he peeked into one of Sunshine's books. "So you think I stay close to Jamie because I'm a _parasite_?! That I feed off him? Thanks for the high regards" he bellowed and slammed his staff down, frosts covered the floor and walls and the wind was harsh but North was undeterred.

He placed the doll back to his cabinet and put his hands on his back, "It's not what I mean Jack. You're too close to Jamie. It's alright to be friendly and understandable why you're drawn to him but you should have time away from each other."

"But Jamie might think I left him!"

"Jamie is _human_ and has to live in society with other living humans, not with spirits. He won't get new friends or even start family if you isolate him from everything else. Even if you didn't intend for that, he's too dependent in your presence as well."

'How would you know that?' was what he wanted to say but he smacked himself in his thoughts. North knows everything about every child because if he didn't, he would have been putting names of kids blindly in his sacred list.

With fatherly concern, he placed a reassuring hand in Jack's hoodie and placed a hand on his heart, "You love Jamie like brother so you do what is best for him. Don't abandon him in his time of need and give him space to grow."

Epiphany was the last thing Jack expected to have on the day, and what North had said about Jamie, it was a bombshell. It pained him to accept the fact that North's words rang true. But to wrench away from Jamie and Sophie won't be a small feat, especially not when they're in a foreign country where they didn't know anybody and no one to talk to. It'll be easier to do it back home where he had friends even before he met Jack.

So with a heavy heart, he nodded and stared at the ground, memorizing the curves and scratched on the wooden boards.

"And Jack"

"Hmm?" he hummed without looking up.

"We need to watch for any clues that culprit have left behind. Makes easier us for us to know who it is" North sighed and gazed out of the window of his office, "If this keeps going, I fear no children is safe. Even if we're here."

* * *

_**-',-**_

_'Woooooooo!'_

The sound of the wind resounding around the whole mountains was akin to a tortured soul moaning in agony and its search for relief. Bone-chilling and frightening, a perfect cover to keep any sane person from coming to the mountain.

It was the only sound that was present in Elsa's cave as she lay on her bed; curled to her side and pushed her face further in to the pillow that was made by the softest pile of snow. Had it been hours? Or had it been a day after she had lost control of her emotions? The entrance had stood as the evidence of her emotional abandonment that was fueled by her panic outburst; stalagmites that were hacked from their base now lay on the floor, ice shards that poked from the walls was like someone had embedded into them and the entire mountain was covered by blizzards and hail.

A warning to keep unwanted company away and by unwanted company, she meant everyone. No one, especially Pitch and Jack Frost, was allowed to step a toe in her territory. She didn't have the strength to keep them away and her temper was running into a fever of paranoiac and fear. But she had to keep fear at bay, if she let it run rampant, Pitch may take it as an invitation.

She opened an eye and surveyed her dwelling with a lazy sweep. It landed on her mirror and Jack's butterfly was still around, sitting on the rim of the mirror like a real butterfly would sit on a flower. Elsa had contemplated whether to squish the butterfly or let it be; but she never made the decision.

Leisurely, she stood up from her bed and walked to the mirror. Her hand lifted up to the butterfly, not really knowing what to do with it before she brought her hand down to her side. Would Jack Frost know if she had destroyed it? What will he say if he finds out?

The thought of hurting another had sickened her. Except for self-defence, she avoided any type of conflict and ran. She was always good at that; fleeing, escaping. It was cowardly of her but sometimes self-preservation will be the last choice and for her, it was the only reasonable option in every encounter.

Warily, she studied her palms and wondered where that bluish-black ice came from. Most of her ice was ranged from transparent to purple but never in such a dark shade. It must be a reaction to her sudden outburst and it was dangerous. She had seen Jack's face contort with slight pain when his exposed skin contacted with the ice itself. She wanted to know what it was; here she thought she knew all about her powers because it was hers, she owned it, she used it. But now, the tables must have been turned throughout the years. Her powers now controlled her.

She didn't know what to do with her existence. Eternity was empty because she didn't know her purpose and her frozen heart was filled with bitterness and anger that she had forgotten who she truly was.

She was once Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the older sister of Princess Anna. Now, she was nothing but the shell of her former self as a wandering spirit who took up the identity of the Snow Queen.

Fear, anger, hesitation, loneliness, hate, regret; those emotions had continued to grow within her as she molded into the Snow Queen but deep inside, the real Elsa still existed. The queen who learned to let it all go, to be free. And she wanted that again. She yearned for the fearless life and to step into the new world where she didn't have to think about accidentally hurting someone, where she won't be feared and be called a monster.

A drop of fear was still there though. How she wished she could erase all the bad memories that brewed inside her, _'Baby steps'_ she told herself. She wanted to be brave, she wanted to have what Jack has; his ability run wherever he wants to without a care, of whether he left a mark or not, he had somewhere he can go back to, he has friends.

Her indifference and need for isolation blinded her from what she truly needed the most; a friend. And she had unconsciously accepted him as one even when she tried so desperately to cut him off. They had the same skill but they couldn't be more different. His sunny nature against her somber personality. His candidness and need to have some fun was harshly contrasted her desolation and strict discipline. She hadn't had any fun for centuries.

"I want to try" she said to herself on the mirror. "I want to be free. I can't love but I can still care" she convinced herself. First thing's first. She pressed her palms against the surface of the mirror and let her negative emotions flow out to the tips of her fingers. Then, it came out like black veins; each thin line sprawled into the mirror and it absorbed the dark icicles into its form.

_Let it go_

She chanted in her mind. It was such an empowering phrase that she wanted to live by. Her chest felt lighter than before she felt as if her head was clearer. She can do it; she can live as Elsa again.

_'Not for long'_ a voice in her mind taunted. Elsa opened her eyes in surprise and for a second, she thought she saw someone unrecognizable looking back at her. The same face and hair but the eyes belonged to two very different people.

One was filled with uncertainty and the other was cold and calculating. When she blinked, it was gone. The whole cave was brighter, less spine-chilling and more... inviting. But the mirror's edges began to sharpen and the crystal transparency had turned into charcoal black. The queen stepped away from the mirror and with a flick of her hand, a thick curtain of frost and snowflakes covered the mirror and now that it was out of her mind, she looked out of the see-through wall and breathed in deeply like she was taking her first breath.

But Elsa felt guilt creep in her; it had been there ever since she came back to the cave. He had every right to be angry and he may not even want to talk to her anymore.

It shamed her; the way she acted and how she treated him was a disgusting attitude that was unheard of for a lady, and a queen at that. Elsa wanted to find him and apologize but how? For all she knew, he could have returned to where he came from, wherever that was.

With a tentative step, she walked out of her section; each ice formation she broke repaired itself as she passed by. But she had to control her emotions first; another stunt like that, she may not be able to stop it.

So she concentrated on her hands and closed her eyes. _Just like what Papa said, conceal, don't feel._ Extremely thin white gloves covered her hands and extended under her sleeves. It won't stop her from using her powers but it will give her the sense of restraint, a limit, a hold over herself.

She finally let go of her isolation tendency but she can't let go of all her emotions just yet.

* * *

**_-',-_**

_Where to go.  
_  
The thought swam in his head as he sat on the tree branch. He wanted to go to Jamie and catch up but at the same time, he wanted to know what happened with Sunshine. True, he was pissed when she threw him on the wall but sympathy and overwhelming concern took over when he saw her look at her ice with fear and the face of shame when he shook her out of her funk.

Doesn't she have full control over her power?

He saw her do amazing things with her ice and the very idea of her not knowing how to control it was unheard of. Her pale complexion and fearful eyes when she got the glimpse of the dark ice, it was like it was the first time she had ever saw it.

There was a growing need in him to protect her. To shield her from harm's way. He saw her as a little kid who was vulnerable to everything dangerous that came from the outside word but when he saw that smile in the candy store, he wanted to protect that smile at all costs. And it was weird. To gravitate in Jamie was one thing but now, he had a fixation towards Sunshine and unlike the kid, she was definitely _not _a child.

But now, what will he do? He had looked into Essex, Denmark, Munich and Budapest to check the houses of the missing kids but he found nothing. Whoever it was, he had done a clean job.

He should be out there, patrolling every city, town and village but he found himself sitting on a tree outside the borders of Östersund and thoughts ran into his head more than ever.

He hopped from the branch and glided through the forest. He recognized this part; it's where Sunshine would have a stroll other than their clearing.

Huh, _'their' _clearing. That sounded kinda nice. But then again; if they were to cross paths, she might freeze him into an ice sculpture and hit it with an aluminum baseball bat, if she had ever seen one that is. It was really laughable on how much she didn't know about the modern era.

_'Where was she all those years? Hiding under a rock?'_ he chuckled but the thought had left him thinking about how much she had missed.

She was so lost when they passed by the stores and she even blushed when there was a mannequin that displayed a mini skirt that ended three inches above the knees. He had no knowledge about fashion history but he will bet his whole existence that back in her time; that skirt would have been burned in the fire, along with the wearer.

So she said she was over two hundred years old huh? That meant she was born within the 1800's. And to call him a kid, that was a laugh since he was almost a century ahead of her. He learned in Jamie's history books about timelines and from what he gathered; he was part of a colonial community. Back in the 1700's to be exact.

There it was; the five note song that entered his ears and he automatically went to the source and found Fluff on a branch with other birds. The little guy tried to socialize with the other species but as soon as he hopped too close, they all flew away. Jack whistled the five note song back and Fluff flew from the branch to him. He looked a bit thin as opposed to his originally round body.

She did say that she needed to monitor them or they will fall apart so does it mean that Fluff ran away? Or did Sunshine chase it off? The bird sat on his shoulder and rubbed his head against his cheek.

"You don't look so good there little fella" he muttered. The bird cheeped softly, an echo of his usually loud chirp and the snow fell in larger amounts than he last saw him.

He bounded through the trees and crossed the rivers and ponds which froze over when his feet touched their surface. He was not even remotely close to their usual meeting place when he spotted her. She was walking around the woods as her big blue eyes surveyed everything around her like she was searching for something.

Fluff immediately whistled to get her attention and it worked. Her head turned to the sound and Jack found himself standing there like the first time he saw her at Stockholm.

She was far better off than when he last saw her. The fair skin glowed rather than the sickly pale complexion and her lips formed into a small 'o' when she saw them. Fluff hopped from his shoulder and flew to her without hesitation. Sunshine didn't run nor stepped towards him; she didn't move at all. They stood there staring, waiting what the other one was going to do before he took matters into his own hands.

He pocketed his hands into his hoodie and gave a crooked smile, "Hey Sunshine" It caught him off-guard when she smiled shyly and relief covered her face. Did she feel bad about that scene in the street? Man, he had a lot of questions that had no answers to.

What he didn't expect as well was that she opened her mouth and gently said, "Hello Jack Frost"

**_-',-_**

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Sunshine suddenly blurted out an apology. She kept popping out these kinds of surprises which made his previous days a little less horrible. Fluff was ecstatic to have a full round body again and began to irritate the other animals by flying to them and sing his song.

He leaned on the tree trunk while she sat on the ground in a lady-like fashion. She must have been a part of a noble family because her manners were far too disciplined. She even straightened her bodice when she sat on the ground. No ordinary townsfolk girl would attend to something as useless like that. She kept her poise and held her chin up but she had lost that icy stare and grumpy expression that forced him to acknowledge the fact that she was actually a stunningly beautiful young woman. Older than he was when he died but not too far, maybe for a year or two.

And the biggest change was the way she talked to him in an almost friendly tone. He could tell she was nervous; she was biting her bottom lip again and shifted her hands. The nearly translucent gloves were new as well.

"Where did you get them?" he asked.

"I made it" she answered, "It helps"

If this was the old Sunshine, she would have ignored his question and shrug him off but to give him an opportunity to have a follow-up question was rare.

She was full of surprises.

* * *

_**-',-**_

It was a delicate topic but who else can she turn to? He had the same gift and the only one who knew her. She had her pride but if she wanted to have a friendship with him, he must know the precautions that went with it.

"Help with what?" he asked, his eyebrows raised and curiosity seeped from his entire body.

If she was still alive, her heart would have pounded against her chest and sweat flooded from her pores as nervousness kicked in. But now, there was only the sudden shift in the air and she found herself twisting her fingers in her gloves,

"It helps to control my powers."

He scratched his head and a questioning light was present in his eyes, "I don't get it; how can you _not_ control it? Believe me Sunshine; you're always in control of everything."

This time, the all familiar affronted look replaced worry, "That's not true! You speak as if I force what I want on everything!"

"Well it proves you're a girl. A bratty one" he joked but Elsa glared at him and crossed her arms to her chest. It was her 'I'm not amused' posture that most of the castle's staff back at Arendelle had dreaded. It wasn't that she was a spoiled child but it only came up front whenever an ignorant and ill-mannered counselor would hint that the sisters were not suited to lead Arendelle and it need a king, not a queen or sometimes when an insolent suitor would come to the castle unannounced and flaunted his status to the uninterested queen. They all ended up the same way; thrown out of the castle by the harsh slap of a snowstorm and unceremoniously dropped on the Arendelle Sea. It was the only time she dropped her poise and she didn't like doing in under the public eye.

She wasn't that controlling was she?

The horror and shock must've shown to her face because Jack immediately retracted his comment and insisted that it was only a joke.

"C'mon, that's what friends do, they just push each other's buttons and-"

"The buttons on their shirts? What does that mean, does it have something to do with the quality of clothing?"

"This is gonna take a while"

* * *

**_-',-_**

It was more than fun, he decided. With her, it's not just snowballs and fun times. It's also about trust and friendship. She was straight to the point about her favor,

"Teach me on how to control my powers."

That statement alone backed up his theory that she was a noble in her past life. Though it wasn't a command, it wasn't a request either. She stood up and took off her cape, stood in the middle of a vacant area and waited for him. He stood up as well with an exaggerated sigh and placed his staff on his shoulder, "Alright Sunshine, let's see what you can do."

"How, exactly?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, do what you regularly do I guess, then we'll climb up to tougher things."

And so she did as she was told. She manipulated every snow around her, built snowmen and erected large castles that was made with clear and smooth ice. Sculpted faceless people with different clothes stood amongst the other creations and they were the most detailed.

"Okay, I failed to see how you can't control it" he finally said after she somehow managed to cram everything in the forest.

She took a few minutes to gaze upon the things she had crafted with her snow. Far too long had she lost her sense of appreciation to the things she made. It must be because she'd seen it as more of a curse than that of a gift. She did use them with ease and precision that it was a mystery on why she loses that control in the first place.

Jack hummed in thought and cupped his chin, "This is just an idea, but it'll work."

She tilted her head and asked, "_What_ will work?"

He didn't say anything before he sent a bolt of what looked like a blue lightning to her direction. Her eyes widened and deflected the light with her own ice that protected her from harm. '_What was he doing?!' _she screamed in her mind. He advanced with his staff gripped tight in his hands and his eyes were void of any emotions. She took a couple of steps back and held up her hands. A wall of glacier erupted from the ground and she pushed it back out of fright.

There were pieces of ice shards that flew just behind her. She didn't notice that he had sneaked up behind her and was struck his staff only for her ice to protect her upon instincts. Spontaneous ruptures of snow and hail enveloped her and found that she couldn't see through them. She was lost, trapped. Her power spun out of her control as icicles formed under her feet and shot shards everywhere. But he still found her through the thick mists and he raised his staff to strike her down. Elsa's knees buckled down to the deep snow and yelled out "No!"

But the hit didn't came. She opened to eyes tentatively and found herself staring at his own with a smile on his face.

_'Smack!'_

All she could do was slap him. The sound was raw and it reverberated all over the forest. Even the birds flew from the trees in fright.

He sluggishly positioned his head from the left side back to the middle, a red and painful looking welt was stamped on his right cheek. Her palm throbbed but she glared at him and felt the stinging of tears in her eyes. He flinched when he poked the spot and groaned, "That's going to leave a mark."

"Why did you attack me?" she roared. Ice needles sprang from the ground but he didn't budge, like he was confident that she won't hurt him. His arrogance would be his undoing.

"Your emotions" he simply answered.

"What are you talking about?" Her posture was defensive and she flinched when he moved his hand but it was an offer her to help her stand up,

"Your powers feed off your emotions. If you can't control what you're feeling, your power goes haywire."

He was right, of course. Whenever she panicked, the ice would move on their own and her instincts to fight were awakened from their slumber in the form of the deadly element. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I'll teach you. You did ask for it right?" he offered a grin, "Trust me, I won't ever leave you"

His words had called forth a wave of heat on her face and an uncomfortable pinch on her chest but she hid it with a scoff and faintly smiled,

"That's what I'm afraid of"

**_-',-_**

**_End of Chapter Eight_**

* * *

Author's Corner

Whew, longest chapter I have written, so far! I want to dedicate this to DeniseAgron and to the supporters of this fic. Wanna thank the reviewers mostly, because without you guys, I wouldn't have even made it past chapter 2! Now my favorite part, replying to reviews

Jules15: Thanks, many did say that they'd never saw this coming which means it's good news for me since no one had ever done this before (Correct me if I'm wrong). Hope you'll continue to like this.

Guest (Anon): Oh I'm itching to tell you how it's gonna be but I can't since it'll be a spoiler

HuaiYin: Aww don't be surprised! I'm not awesome, you are! And it's a good thing you found my version of them believable because I wanted them to be more realistic. I've seen Jamie as a more mature kid and he's not the type who would throw a tantrum (or will he?) hahaha but yes, writing Pitch's part was always the best. I don't know why but the way he moves, talks and thinks was very alluring. Either he was one of the most loveable villains or I only have a screwed up brain! But anyways, thanks for the cookies x3 and I'll try to stay true to my writing-style. Hope to hear from you soon dear (wow that rhymed!)

Dramachick4thewin: aww thanks. I'll try to add some your ideas into the story which will prove to be a challenge because the story was already finished in my notebook but I promise that I'll try!

StarMaster7: Dear, you have no idea how much I wanted to spill a paragraph on the future chapters. I will PM you for a very special message because you are a really special reader for me. I always played with the idea of bringing the old Elsa back, she was easy to portray and her contradicting personalities was such a treat to write. Anyway, I hope you like this as well and I hope to hear from you soon!

miharu. yumi: No it was perfectly alright. I did skim over the previous chapters and saw the unedited chapters. It seems that it didn't upload the finished product hence the errors. I was actually expecting that kind of response concerning Jamie's take on Jack's mental absence. Sadly we didn't see much of Jamie's personality in the film so he was mostly a happy, curious kid but I sorta tweaked him a bit in my story because he was also developing his mental and psychological state. I kinda likened him to myself when I was a kid his age. Either I was thinking ahead of my age or I was just majorly screwed in the head. Meh but anyways thank you for pointing it out and to give a nod to my writing was a gift. So again, thank you and happy reading :)

StormyRebel: Thank you for liking my story. But I can't promise to cut down my Author's Corner though, it's the place where I let my thoughts run wild and thank the readers for their support and answer their questions. It's alright to not read it but sometimes I would clarify things so the readers won't get confused and ask questions. Thanks for supporting this story and I hope to hear from you soon :)

I would also like to thank: FanGirlAllTheWay and sweetangel014!

Eto tsel' nashego sushchestvovaniya - Russian for "It is the purpose of our existence"

So, uh, Read and Review and stuff like that! NO flames and I'm open to PM chatting and requests. If you have an incredible plot in mind, don't hesitate to write! Bye and have a great day or night xD


	9. Dependency

_**Finne Min Senter**_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine  
Dependency**_

_**-',-**_

In the darkest spot of the Earth where the shadows rule and light was but a speck; Pitch Black breathed in the bountiful fright and misery the children had provided him but their fear was nothing compared to that of their parents'. Oh those adults who were running around like headless chickens, frantically searching for their missing children gave him unbelievable strength. He felt even more powerful than in the Dark Ages. He began to experiment and fiddled with his Fearlings and Nightmares. Shadows were now an instrument he could use in broad daylight. Everyone suspects everyone else and to see a dark corner in a street or alley, oh this was too good to pass!

When he managed to get a glimpse of the moon, its light was waning and he longed to gloat at his 'old friend' but there was still much to be done. He had succeeded in getting the instruments he needed and now, it was only the matter of time before he could secure the Snow Queen in his grasp.

Strange though, he had left a tiny fleck of shadow on her mirror to feed off her fear and it momentarily stopped before it began to absorbed fear in a single glorious moment then it halted completely. He first thought that she had left and changed her location but the shadow didn't return to him. How odd...

"I think it's time for a little visit, don't you think so Onyx?" he asked over his shoulder to a large Nightmare who stood guard in one of the many cages that was filled with children whose dreams were plagued by never ending nightmares and hopelessness.

* * *

_**-',-**_

"One more time. Take a deep breath and let the ice flow out steadily" Jack instructed as she lifted her hands up and did what she was told. He called this training, 'Breathing Exercises' and it certainly did help her to calm down somewhat. He would purposely do things to annoy and anger her but he never pushed it. Because she might accidentally impale him if he did but on the other hand, it was to really help sort out her emotions and channel her ice to react differently.

Beneath that irresponsible and immature image was an intelligent and rather insightful young man. Who knew? He watched over her like a hawk during her lessons and was not shy to point out an error.

She had longed to share him the world she used to live but she decided against it; the less he knew the better and less complicated it would be. If he had known her previous life the way Pitch did, he'd be disgusted with her. But he wasn't without his own secrets as well. There were days where he didn't come to their meeting place and he looked at the horizon with alert eyes. Sometimes she caught him leaning against a tree with his staff on his forehead and mumbled words that she couldn't comprehend.

Right after she finished the exercise, she turned her head to Jack who nodded and raised his staff to level his chest. Without warning, her ice spilled from her feet and from the air which formed into spikes. He held his hand up and lowered his staff with the other as she frantically tried to call her ice back. She assumed that it would be easier but it proved to be a problem every time he did that.

Thoughts over emotions were the key for her to control it but her instincts won in almost every battle against her mind. Every time he moved, she reacted especially when he held the staff in his hands. She felt threatened, a beast that was backed up to a corner, forced to bring out its claws and fangs just to escape.

_This was useless_, she thought. For days they did this and there was no progress whatsoever. He kept encouraging her and was unnaturally tolerant. Although she was grateful, it didn't help one bit. Her hopes of continuing to exist without any fear diminished little by little and it showed in her performance and his patience had already reached its limit.

"You're not even holding it back" he accused, "If you're not trying with all you've got then why bother doing it in the first place?"

She stared at him. His normally playful tone was gone, his face was set into an annoyed expression. There were numerous occasions where she questioned about why he was happy all the time and he cheekily answered that she wouldn't want to see him get angry. Now that he exposed that side of him she'd never seen before; she didn't know what to expect. His normal personality was already a handful and for him to act this way towards her, it did offend her a bit.

* * *

_**-',-**_

Jack exhaled slowly from his mouth and ran a hand through his hair. Irritation and impatience had drilled into his chest and head. The lack of clues from the places he went to and the most recent news that a little girl from Mexico was taken had gnawed into his mind. Guilt and helplessness was a dangerous mix that swirled into his psyche.

He visited Jamie two days ago and according to him; everything was the same old boring stuff but that energetic vibe that radiated from him gave it away. Jack thought and secretly expected that Jamie will be sulking and angry about his recent absence but Jamie hadn't said anything about it so he didn't pry. It's not that he wasn't worried or interested but North's words forced him to take a step back.

He didn't want to admit it but the thought of Jamie moving on with his life without him was hurtful. He was being outgrown by his best friend. Okay, maybe he was overreacting, overthinking things because of the kidnappings. So if he was imagining it, why did it felt so real?

Jack's eyes widened and chased the thoughts out of his head. This feeling, _this fear_; it pulled him down to the pit where he once was. The spirit who so desperately wanted, craved, for someone to believe him. North was telling the truth; he unconsciously branded Jamie as his sole believer.

_What will Jamie think about all this?_

He stopped himself from lingering too much in that thought and snapped his attention back to Sunshine. She was frowning, '_When was she not?_', he thought. Her arms were crossed against her chest and her gaze remained on the ground. He heard her breathe in deeply and slump her shoulders. This wasn't good; she was giving up already and when he replayed the moments that transpired minutes ago, he groaned again.

It looks like Sunshine wasn't the only one who needed to control their feelings. But on a darker, secretive side of him; he was smug about her reaction. Now she knows what it felt whenever she did that to him. Still, his friendliness and big brother-role dominated so he took a step back.

He closed his eyes for a bit and rubbed the side of his cheek; things were not going so well for the both of them. He heard Sunshine clear her throat and the rustle of her transparent cape against the snow-covered ground.

"Is there... something wrong?" she was hesitant, cautious about how she would approach him and it was alright because he wasn't himself. But he didn't want her to be wary of him since they were past that stage. The sight of her gloves curved his brooding thoughts from the kidnappings and his impatience to a series of more questions that now regarded her side.

Sunshine hasn't noticed but she developed a habit of pulling on her wrists just to make sure the gloves were still intact. A self-defence mechanism to be exact; the gloves gave her some sort of anchor, kept her grounded otherwise; she'd lose herself in a whirlwind of anger, fear and sorrow. At least, that's what he pretty much summed up.

He realized that she was waiting for him to answer her and picked on his thumbnail, "Yeah, thinking about something important."

Then, there it was. A very much unlady-like sound that came from her lips. Sunshine _snorted_. She was aware about her actions because she was quick to hide it behind her hand and a tinge of pink peppered her exposed cheeks.

"I never thought I would hear you say something like that"

Her statement was intentionally mocking but he found it amusing, funny even. He didn't think he'll say something like that either.

She finished with another throat-clearing and said; "It sounds serious"

He nodded. An idea had been playing in his mind but he wasn't sure if doing it will be a good choice. This was classified Guardians business and the Big Four will have his head and mount it on the wall by North's fireplace if they ever caught wind of this. But he was desperate; he can't stay silent and he needed to release this stress by talking to someone. Jamie was obviously out of the question. He was too young, even with his intelligence, he was still a kid. And it will raise some alarms and causing a widespread panic was the last thing Jack wanted to do. Except if the results will be funny or just plain awesome and the circumstances wasn't grave.

"Hey, remember our jobs as Guardians?" he asked.

Sunshine nodded and cocked her head to her right to show that he has her full attention (so that's what it meant) and bore her eyes at him. Was it just him or did her blue eyes turn a shade darker? But that wasn't important, he needed her to understand the severity of their, actually his, situation.

As he told her the same thing North had reported to them, she showed twice as many emotions than he had ever seen from her. From seriousness to shock, all she said in the end was,

"Those poor children"

"Yeah. I don't get it, what kind of psycho kidnap children? I mean- what do they do to them?"

He didn't want an answer to that one. The lesson was now forgotten, neither of them were in the mood of continuing anyway. Snow slowly dropped from the sky and froze in midair. Jack looked around and the scene around him was like he was pulled in a freaking snow globe. This wasn't natural snow and he knew that they were the only ones who can bend the very fabric of natural order within the elements. Obviously Sunshine was distressed and her snow mirrored her current feelings.

The Man in the Moon was no help, as usual. He can see everything from where he was but he won't tell them who? That's complete bull, was he playing some sort of sadistic game where he will send them into a crazy round-about chase where they didn't even know who or what they're trying to get?

With unbridled anger, he struck his staff on the ground hard and cursed, "God damn it!" The ground froze instantly and a bolt of light frizzled on the air, popping few of the floating snowflakes.

A 'tsk' of disapproval broke through the sound and he saw Sunshine with a strict frown on her face and her fingers drummed against her forearms. "Mind your language" she simply hissed.

One thing he hated the most, aside from being told what to do and being ignored; it was lectures. It made him feel like a child and it pushed him even further from the boundaries of his temper. He scowled and tapped his staff on the ground. Frost swept the snow from its perch and frozen the ground and every tree in came in contact with. Sunshine glowered at him and stomped her right foot in retaliation.

Her own ice erupted from the ground and mingled with his frost. It was the battle of wills and both were too stubborn on their own right. Jack moved his staff with the flick of his right wrist and his frost trudged forth to her space. He was challenging her but at the same time, it's to help with her 'little problem'. It's tricky and even suicidal but it was always like that every time he approached her.

* * *

_**-',-**_

Elsa never saw herself as an impatient woman. If anything, she was sweet-tempered and consenting enough for childish nonsense but with that brutish attitude? She won't hesitate from ripping the gloves from her hands and let him get a taste of her wrath.

His body stiffened as her ice ate through his own and drew a line between them. Her ice crystals furled under his frost and continued to grow underneath like a shadow. Elsa felt her anger echo in every shard and snow that she conjured and his frost reacted by crawling around and contained it into random patterns.

She swept her hands across the landscape and through his feet but when he traced her ice with his staff; his frost came forth and blocked hers.

Had she looked at his face, she would have seen the smug look on him and the mischievous light in his eyes. Her flight reflex was off and stood her ground; unaware that she was doing what Jack wanted. Irritation ate her rational thoughts and her sole objective was to knock some manners into him and remind Jack who he was dealing with.

She struck the ground with her magic and a wall of ice appeared just below him. He nimbly jumped out of its way and threw a snowball right to her. She gasped shielded her face with her arms. When it hit her, she gestured a scooping motion and threw a ball right back at him. He dodged it and threw another one that hit her squarely on the face.

Bit by bit the snow crumbled down to reveal her expression. But it didn't reflect rage or furiousness but more of an infectious mock anger; identical to Anna's face when Elsa tricked her to dance with the Duke of Whestleton at the Coronation party. What was in that snowball? Her chest felt lighter and the need to play and have fun coursed through her being.

Everything around her was so bright and so beautiful; it was amazing how she had been here dozens of times whereas she felt like she'd never stumbled upon this place. Something bubbled in her chest and her lips opened to let out a breathless and almost inaudible laugh. Jack laughed as well and yelled out,

"Snowball fight, Round Two!"

This was not the right time to fool around for the both of them but Elsa purposely ignored that, she wanted to be a child again. Ever since that horrible incident with Anna, she was kept away from other people. The only ones allowed to visit her was her parents and her nanny, Gerda. She couldn't help but think that her childhood was taken from her. Forced to take private lessons and control her magic, playtime and laughter was but a sweet dream that had dashed off as years went by.

The past melted from her sight and the present rolled in like a storm as Jack swooped down with a snowball at hand. Corners of her lips lifted ever so slightly before she pushed her hands up high and sent powdery ice crystals that temporarily blinded him. He raised his staff in self-defence when he dusted the slowly growing frost on his face. At first, she thought he was stalling because he kept wiping his face with his hands but the ice crawled on his face and down to his neck.

Elsa stopped her advances and stared at horror as her geometrically-patterned frost embedded itself to his skin and his scratching was useless.

Panic began to well up inside of her; beneath her feet, the light blue layer turned into a murky gray colour and the temperature dropped dramatically. She was losing control over her magic again. The storm inside her brewed and it slowly made its way out to release its rage. Elsa pushed her clenched fists against her temple and closed her eyes shut.  
_  
Conceal, don't feel_

_Conceal, don't feel_

The words were repeated in her brain like a chant but the surge of her magic didn't yield and grew as seconds ticked by. Her whole body trembled and her knees threatened to buckle on the ground, she opened her eyes to look at Jack but her vision was obscured by her own snowstorm. She snapped her eyes shut again and began to curl up in a ball when suddenly-

"Don't be afraid" a voice said

A voice that was heard above the howling winds, encouraging, coaxing her to calm herself down. Before she knew what was happening, a large circle appeared under their feet and when he clamped his hands together his staff; light blue bolts sparked and formed a dome around them. She opened her eyes, squinting from the intruding sunlight and took in the sight; the snowstorm was gone and all that remained was the moist air and the heap of freshly fallen snow on the ground.

Jack placed a hand on his cheek and showed it to her up close, "See? It will go away eventually." Elsa leaned closer and despite her natural displeasure from touching others, she traced his cheek with feathery touches and her mouth shaped into a small 'O'.

"How is this possible?" she asked, unconsciously tugging at her gloves as he crossed his arms together and knitted his eyebrows with the same inquisitive manner,

"Maybe it's because I can also the same power"

"Or maybe because you're a spirit as well" she offered, "I certainly have never frozen another spirit before"

Jack glided to the nearest tree and propped his arms behind his head, "Plus I'm the only spirit you've ever met so how can you know right?"

Elsa nearly stumbled and quickly made a poker-face. Pitch Black was definitely one of the subjects she will never talk about, ever. He was a dirty little secret that no one should ever know, especially by a Guardian. The way Jack had described Pitch reflected on how much she despised the shadow man; he was cunning, untrustworthy and dangerous. Simple things such as talking to him drained her and not just mentally with his mind games, but it was like he was feeding off of her. A parasite.

_Mann I Mørket_ had told her he fed on fear and it gave her all the more reason to be chary around him. Not only did he made it clear that he wanted her ability but her feelings as well. A part of her wanted to tell Jack everything but as always, she decided against it. What would he say, what would he think of her had he known that she has connections with his enemy?

"Ah" he suddenly snapped his fingers, "I have somewhere to be right now!" He jumped up and rode the wind and turned to the East, "Sorry Sunshine, gotta go!"

A wave of disappointment washed over her but Elsa just nodded and turned away. Fluff glided down to her eye level and twittered its song as she continued to walk to her mountain, choosing to absorb the scene before her rather than fly off.

As soon as she stepped into her cave, she went to the farthest side and began to mold the heap of snow and froze it into an ice block. It was a couple of inches taller than her and she carefully cut the sides with a slashing motion. She had an eye in detail and she had memorized everything from the hair that stuck out in a stubborn cowlick down to his bare feet. Unconsciously, she began to hum a random song that had no words. The day started badly but it got better and her head was clear enough for her to question herself;

"Why am I doing this?"

Usually she sculpted nature; animals, trees and flowers. They surrounded her and they were the only ones she cared enough to let them linger in her mind. She tried to sculpt Anna once but her chest clenched painfully that she gave up before she could even start with the outline.

Because she loved Anna dearly, her heart didn't let her do a tribute to her beloved sister.

It was difficult to understand the gist of companionship. She once had Anna but there was a bond that existed between the two sisters as long as she could remember so it was natural for her to be close to Anna. But to other people? Not even her own parents made her feel safe. She loved them, she really did but there was always a wall that stood between other people and her. The castle staff and the people of Arendelle were under her care but as horrible as it sounded, it felt like it was her duty, an obligation to love them because she was the queen and they were her subjects.

But what about Olaf and Marshmallow?

It was because they were a part of her. In a way, they were her children and they shall have a special place in her heart. But to let someone in, someone she was not obligated to care about, it was scary. And strange. He was her first and only true… friend? Yes, he's a friend. Someone she could talk to and emphasize with. A smile appeared once again on her face, if she kept this up, her jaws will hurt for the remainder of the day. She had never smiled this much since her return to Arendelle. Each gesture and flick of her wrist, the ice moved in accordance and the ice before her gradually became more and more detailed. The face was left smooth and blank and his staff wasn't sculpted yet when the cave darkened. Her eyes widened and she swept her hand over the sculpture to cover it with a thin veil of snow.

Out of the darkness, Pitch Black walked to her with a blank look, "It's nice to see you're well, Elsa"

* * *

_**-',-**_

The Boogeyman knew that the Snow Queen despised him, and he took that as a good thing for him. Hate was a powerful emotion and the more she throws it at his face, the more she exposes herself. She was slipping from her indifference… and he needed to know why. There were three things he immediately noticed; the mirror was hidden to a dark corner and he felt a dark source underneath the veil. The second thing was a block of ice that was also veiled from sight and thirdly, she looked _nervous_. That was completely different from the Snow Queen he knew. Elsa would put on a strong and emotionless front whenever they interacted. It made her look weak, a victim to his power but the lingering fear makes a delightful tinge to his body. She has fear, but for what?

To him?

Impossible. He knew that her fear will never be directed at him and so the possibilities might be that she did something that he could use to turn against her or maybe she found out his plans but it was also impossible. She had no care for humans and their dilemmas so it must be personal. Still, he can't keep his attention away from the ice block. Nonetheless, he ignored it for the meantime and placed a hand over the other, "I assume that you know why I'm here…?

Her face contorted with anger and crossed her arms, "And I assume that you know my answer. There's no use in asking the same question over and over because my answer will never change." There was that defiant look again that Pitch loathed deeply. Whenever she did that, he remembered Jack Frost and their little chat in Antarctica. Those eyes that challenged him, no fear and unyielding. He was sick of those eyes. But he didn't drop his façade; this was his game and he will not lower his level such as showing his displeasure.

"Well I suggest you pick a side because there will be a storm coming" he said. He watched her stiffen and narrowed her eyes at him with suspicion. Ah, so she might have caught wind of his… activities then. But she was always suspicious of him so he changed the topic elsewhere, "You seem, different somehow" It did the trick; her eyes widened and took a couple of steps back._ 'Oh this was too easy'_ he chuckled, her emotions were flying all over the place and did she think he wouldn't see the gloves? She was trying to get rid of her icy demeanor and he will make sure that she will regret that decision. But then, he could use that as a weapon, the more she was vulnerable, the faster he could get to her.

"What storm are you talking about?" her voice sliced through the silence.

He smirked and let the shadows play along the edges of the cave, the air was thick with tension and curiously, it came from the mirror. There was a buzz in the atmosphere and she wasn't hiding her anxiety to get him out of her cave. Pitch glided to the mirror and he could feel it pulsing as he took a step closer. A shard of ice swooped in front of him and he turned to the Snow Queen. Her eyes were fierce and her stance was stiff,

"Get out" she grounded, ice gathered to his feet and he knew that she will not hesitate to use all her powers to throw him out of her cave. So far they had been civil at most but he dare not push his luck. He sent a look of disdain to her before he caught a glimpse of then sculpture underneath the veil that didn't cover the left side properly. The statue of a boy wearing a jacket with a hood. And the resemblance, no matter how vivid it was under the veil, was too symmetrical to be of coincidence. The thought processed in to his mind and it took every strength he had to keep his laughter in place.

"Very well Snow Queen" he sneered, "Until we meet again" He slinked backwards to the hearth of the shadows but didn't let his eyes stray from the hidden sculpture. It wasn't until he was back into his lair did he let out a chilling laugh with glee, "She's making this too easy! Ah my dear, you're digging your own grave. Of all the spirits you came across with... it just had to be him!" His laughter echoed in the minds of people everywhere and they brought dark and terrible nightmares with them.

_**-',-**_

_**End of Chapter Nine**_

* * *

Author's Corner:

Man, I am so so sorry for the long wait because I had a couple things I had to take care of but anyways, I'm always happy to read your reviews! On a sadder note, I got a little PM that suggested that I should take this down because that person insisted that it was 'almost too much like my story' and theirs was better. I'm sorry but it's rude and I may have cussed a bit here and there when I read that. I know my story wasn't perfect with the few errors here and there but as I said before, I just started writing and I haven't edited it yet.

But I won't take this down because a lot of people had supported me and I will not let them down just because my self-esteem had been cut down. So. here are the people I want to thank:

maggi le fay: Gracias por la revisión! Necesitaba que él sea distraer por un tiempo más, aunque xD

Dramachick4thewin: Of course! I always take your ideas for considerations!

Jelsa Fanatic: Usually every 3 to 4 days but sooner when I get more reviews because they excite me too much.

HuaiYin: Darling, you just gave me an idea for a good Pitch-centic fanfic! And I love your character analysis. You notice the finer details that I wanted to picture out and I love you for that! Hope to hear from you and that you liked this chapter

DeniseAgron: You, have made my whole month! I've never seen anyone review each and every chapter as much as you do! Thank you for your comments and suggestions because they meant the world to me!

SnowQueen: Hmmm I dunno how to answer that but the best I can say is that: Don't write to gain fans but rather treat your story as a gift you will give to the receiver (readers) and think out of the box. Inspiration will come to you and plan ahead That's all I can say

auPHE: Well, this IS Disney. Chances are they're really gonna downplay the dark theme but I think Gerda and Kai were there, as castle staffs I think. In my own opinion, the plot was beautiful and family-friendly compared to the original. Along with Pocahontas, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hunchback of Notre Dame, etc.

Maict: I know, I disliked 'Love at first sight' stories. Thanks for pointing out the error!

Happy Wheels: Thanks for praising the story's pace! Although I was a bit miffed with the amount of fluff hehehe because I don't like any large dose of sweetness in my story but if it made you happy then I'll retain it :)

fluffybunnyintheclouds: Oh my you made me blush! To know that someone liked this story so much made me giggle like a schoolgirl xD I hope that this will exceed your expectations and for you to praise my characterization, this is truly an honor!

I would also like to thank: AffyRainbws, FangirlAllTheWay, jinouga23 and ForeignerWritingInEnglish for your reviews and love.

That's it for now folks, **Read and Review** and please, no flames.


	10. Disillusioned

_**Finne Min Senter**_

* * *

_**Chapter Ten  
Disillusioned**_

* * *

-',-

Jamie listened and watched the news as best as he could without slipping to boredom. It was tough to try and catch anything that involved the Guardians. What was he supposed to get anyway? Back then, times were simple, easy. He was just a regular kid who was blissfully oblivious to the battle that raged between the Guardians and Pitch Black. Now that he was an ally; he felt like he has a responsibility as their unofficial brother-in-arms. But it didn't mean that it wasn't exciting! Imagine, working side by side with Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and Sandman was ultra cool! Not to mention meeting Jack Frost was really a kid's dream coming true.

Nothing interesting in the news though, he can't really understand them anyways so why bother? He chewed on the cap of his pen and leaned on his bed. On his lap was a notepad that was scribbled with disjointed sentences and words. It must be super important for Jack not to say anything and he was itching to know. He was part of the team right? He drummed the pen on the headboard and stared up at the bars that held the bed cushion of Sophie's bunk.

There was a tapping sound on the glass and a grin was on his face before he could even notice it. Jack opened the windows and jumped in with his beaming face. Jamie climbed out of bed and held up a fist To which the winter spirit bumped with his own.

"How's it going bud?" he asked as he settled on the foot of Sophie's bunk.

Jamie flopped to the nearest chair and leaned his body against the spine, "Not much. Just the same old boring stuff. How about you? You've been gone for days Jack, you said we're gonna have fun" There was a guilty look on his friend's face that he counted on. Just a bit more push and Jack will crack; he was never the one to keep a secret for too long and a guilt-trip was all that he needed. But the spirit just quirked a crooked smile and balanced his staff on his palm,

"I was just a bit occupied with my job" he answered.

His response didn't convince the boy, not one bit. If he does things seriously, there was something wrong; he was lying. Jamie frowned and stared at Jack but the Guardian wasn't even fazed. So he huffed and kicked on the carpeted floor which caused Jack to, finally, jump down from the bed and kneeled on the floor to level with Jamie's brown eyes.

"Why don't you trust me?" he muttered.

Jack looked conflicted; his eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were curled down like he was debating in his head. Jamie didn't particularly enjoy what he was doing but he want some answers and she needed to pressure his friend to give in. But he forgot about how stubborn Jack was. All he got was a hand on his head and asked if he wanted to play outside.

Jamie wanted to yell "No!" and throw a tantrum like a normal kid but he didn't, instead, he let Jack herd him to the porch and sat on the steps.

Jamie leaned against a pillar and fiddled with his thumbs, "Are you doing some dangerous stuff?" He waited for Jack to answer but he didn't expect him to respond. His best friend can dodge everything even questions that were sensitive like his sister so he almost jumped when Jack answered with a solemn,

"Yeah"

All the playfulness and teasing was gone. Jamie had never seen Jack so serious and he didn't like it. Where was the optimistic, 'can-do-everything' Jack who always reassured him that everything will turn out fine? His friend must've sensed his distress because when he looked up, a small pile of snowballs were laid in front of him, waiting ti be thrown.

He shifted his gaze from the pile to his companion who gave a faint smile and bounced a snowball in his hand, "Care for a round?"

Jamie returned the grin and nodded before he ran inside to fetch his gloves and bonnet. His notebook and pen were forgotten on top of the desk and a shadow flitted between the floorboards, unnoticed by everyone else.

Sophie, who was watching a Swedish kid show in the living room, saw him running and decided to follow him. His mom and Cassidy were busy baking cookies and Aron was out with Erik. He tucked his fingers snugly in each respective place and tugged his bonnet down to his ears as he ran out of the house.

"Hop hop hop!" Sophie giggled as she jumped down from the steps. Jack laughed as a throaty woof joined in Sophie's cheer. Soon, all three of them were having fun in the snow while Felix watched them with large eyes.

_'Just like old times'_ Jamie smiled in his thoughts. Back to where everything was normal. But what is normal, really? He forgot about the matters around him that surrounded the invisible world of legends and myths and focused on building a snowman. For some reason, Sophie climbed on a small tree and reached for something that sat on the higher branches. Both Jack and Jamie were busy throwing snowballs at each other that they didn't notice Sophie climb even higher before disaster happened.

It happened so fast that Jamie could have sworn it was a dream. A crack of a branch giving out and Sophie's choked scream rang through the yard. Felix barked loudly and ran to her.

But what he would never, ever, miss was the way Jack yelled out, "_Sunshine!_" as he sprinted across the area as fast as he could and caught the shaking little girl and held her against his chest. He slowly landed on the ground and let her sit on the pile of snow. Jamie ran towards them, he panicked for a moment when Sophie just sat there with wide eyes.

"Oh man, Soph, c'mon are you okay?"

If his mom found out what happened, he'll be as good as dead. His younger sister had a nasty habit of falling and it gave them the jitters especially his mom whenever Sophie ended up on the ground. Tooth Fairy was a regular visitor to their home other than Jack because Sophie had lost almost all her milk teeth before her older brother with all the accidents she got herself into.

Sophie snapped out of her daze then she giggled and stood up like she was merely sitting on the ground "Hehehe, pretty birdie!" she chanted and stood up to hop around the yard like nothing happened.

"Huh" Jamie breathed out and dusted off the snow from his sweater and turned to Jack. But Jack's eyes scanned the trees and squinted through the clouds.

"You're doing it again," he pointed out. Jack blinked a couple of times before he looked down with an innocent expression,

"Doing what?"

"You're spacing out on me again! Jack, is there something going on with the Guardians and," he swept his eyes all over the place before he dropped his voice and uttered, "Pitch?"

His response was instantaneous; his body was poker straight and he gripped his staff tighter that necessary. Jack leveled his face down to his and peered straight into his eyes,

"It's official need-to-know basis kiddo, just promise me that you'll stay out of trouble"

Jamie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "I never get mixed up in any kind of trouble, that's more of your turf."

The Guardian scoffed and flicked on his forehead, "Woah, where did you learn to back-sass huh?" Jamie poked out his tongue and said, "From you."

"Ah, then you learned from the best" he replied.

* * *

Jack sighed as Sophie molded the snow with her tiny fingers, that little fall incident was now forgotten but there was one detail that Jamie brought up,

"Wait, why did you yell '_sunshine_'?" the boy asked with curiosity in his tone.

Jack nearly dropped his staff. His breathing stopped and the whole place just went quiet. Jamie was staring up at him expectantly and he could feel sweat flood out of every pore. Sunshine was his secret, she made him promise and he slipped. He hated lying to Jamie but he can't just break a promise with his new friend at the same time, so he said a silent apology and forced a chuckle at Jamie, "Haha sunshine? Did _I_ say that? You're hearing strange things Jamie, better get your ears checked"

He wasn't even entirely sure what he yelled but when he watched Sophie fall, all he saw was a young woman with braided platinum blonde hair in her place. This was wrong, so wrong on so many levels. He was supposed to be having fun with Jamie and Sophie but his mind kept running back to Sunshine.

He knew he was worried but he underestimated it to what degree that worry can reach. It was confusing, he never held this much concern over someone before, even if he compared it with Jamie. And when Sophie said 'Pretty birdie'... he was so sure it was Fluff.

He shook his head to clear disturbing thoughts. Disturbing yes, but not unpleasant. Each time an image of her popped into his mind, it never failed to make him smile and it was accompanied by a guilty aftertaste in his mouth. He knew he was being unfair for Jamie since he promised the kid he was going to be by his side the whole trip but...

Plans change.

* * *

**_-',-_**

"It's alright, he will never know. Nothing bad will happen" Elsa whispered to herself as she paced back and forth across her cave. Fluff has yet to return and the nasty feeling of Pitch's recent visit still lingered in the air. The very thought of Pitch recruiting her was nauseating and the fear of him finding out about Jack...

Cloudy mists folded from the edge and miniature snowflakes appeared out thin air and floated along the breeze. She peered over her shoulder and eyed the covered sculpture. The veil exploded into a mist of white puffs when she waved her hand and observed the unfinished statue with critical eyes. There was conflict in her mind whether to tell Jack about_ Mann i Mørket _or not, on one hand; she might be able to help him solve the case of the missing children since she suspected Pitch had something to do with it. But on the other hand, she will get caught in the middle of crossfire and the last thing she wanted to do was fight.

As much as she loathed Pitch, she'd rather stay in neutral grounds. No doubt those Guardians would snoop around to get information about her and she can't rely on Jack to protect her. He was a Guardian first and foremost; he will do his job and if he found her as a threat... Elsa didn't dare dwell on the possible consequences.

She rubbed her forearms, the gloves felt foreign against the cloth of her dress and it was uncomfortable but she needed them, they restrained her from doing something stupid... like what she was doing right now.

Elsa took several steps back when she realized that she was slowly leaning to the Jack-statue. "How odd" she said, tugging at the end of her braid as she did so. Odd with the fact that she was seeking assurance and words of comfort from the one whom she likened the statue with. But she wasn't ignorant as to really wonder the reason behind this.

Jack Frost was her safe place.

His presence gave her a sense of security, warmth and companionship. Her very first friend, the very idea gave her butterflies in the stomach and a smile appeared once more. Friend... he was her special friend. The only one she could trust.

She had never experienced waiting for someone to come to her, even with Anna when she was still living. Her younger sister would just barge into the room unannounced and begged her sister to take a time off and walk with her in the gardens to play with the goslings. And she never took a 'no' for an answer. She had gotten a lot braver since the 'eternal winter' mishap and she was more outspoken to Elsa with her wants and wishes.

Elsa felt the side of her lips curl up when she reminisced with her times with Anna but she was forced to cut it short when white-hot blinding pain shot on her chest. She gasped out and clenched her hands and waited for the pain to pass. It was always like that; whenever she thought about her loved ones; Anna, her parents, Olaf, Marshmallow; her chest would ache like someone was piercing an icepick through her chest cavity and twist it around. The pain was enough to drive anyone to tears but she hasn't shed any.

She knew the consequences of her actions and she would be dishonest if she said that there were no regrets but it was fine. Loving someone would require weakness and vulnerability, two things she didn't want in her life... eternal life that is. There no one who can love someone like her anyway and she was completely confident that she can never love another as well.

Two... Three... Four days had passed and Jack still didn't show up at their training grounds, he wasn't in the clearing too and it made her worry rather than being angry at his absence. What happened to him? Was it about the kidnapping? More questions with no answers and it fed the anxiety that plagued her entire body. She calmed herself down when she noticed a thin line of black ice that seeped under her feet. It was disconcerting; like her mirror that grew darker and darker that she was considering throwing it out. Every time she looked at the reflection, everything on that side was gloomy, depressing and her own reflection was like looking at another person.

The woman had her hair, face and clothing but her eyes were cold, dead and frightening. It was enough for Elsa to cover it up and never lift the veil off again. She had seen the way Pitch regarded it and it alarmed her; whatever caught Pitch's attention, he will surely use it for his gain. Too much things were happening around her and it overwhelmed her to the point that she wanted to hide away from it all. But she finally took a stand; she won't hide nor would she run. She wanted to continue on without hesitation and fear. She didn't want to just exist, she wanted to live.

A playful breeze tickled the back of her neck and her eyes followed the tiny frosts that made their way to the sky. The pearly outline of the moon had caused her smile to falter a bit. Jack had mentioned that the 'Man in the Moon' can talk. So that meant that the moon was embodied by a spirit as well... And Jack did imply that the moon spirit was the leader of the Guardians. But judging on how Jack drawled it out, he was akin to the classic rebel without a cause.

She liked that about him; he was always speaking out whatever was on his mind no matter how blunt and even rude it was but at least he was honest. And she knew he can keep her secret safe.

Fluff's five-note song rang through the clearing and she turned around, expecting Jack to appear next to the bird but a hint of sadness hit her hard when she saw the bird return unaccompanied. Heat flushed on her cheeks and the impulse to bite her lower lip kicked in; she was getting impatient. Jack never mentioned how long he will be gone and for all she knew, he might have abandoned her!

_That wretched hellion!_

Swirls of wind mingled with snow whipped out of the ground before Elsa contained it. Okay, maybe it was Guardian business and he fulfilled his duties first. She had put her royal duties first as well when she was still alive. After all, was he not the Guardian of Fun? Although he was more suited for the title as the Guardian of Chaos because of his behavior. Thinking about it lightened her mood even for just a bit so she held up her hand to let Fluff perch on her finger.

Fluff chirped loudly and shook his body twice, shedding snow all over her hand and tugged at her bangs. Elsa shook her head and petted the bird's head.

"Jack has been gone for a while now" she started, "I know that he'll be back but... I don't want to get my hopes up." Fluff stopped whistling and tilted his head to her direction before he suddenly jump and began to fly away. At first, she thought that he was only playing but he kept flitting from one direction then back to her.

Then he threw her a look that would have exasperation and sang out his song. Elsa took the hint and followed the bird.

When Fluff started to fly closer and closer to the borders of the city, her stomach squirmed and she began to have second-thoughts about this excursion. She had never seen so many people for a long time. The hustle and bustle of humans with their travelling machines and the noise of honks and chatters rushed into her ears. Fluff took a dive down to a row of houses on the farthest part of the city. It was quiet and out of place compared to its neighbours but it had a homely feel to it that she appreciated.

Fluff flew lower, and lower until they were floating just inches above the ground. Elsa dodged everything that was in front of her even if it will go straight through and finally stopped her flight when Fluff glided through the trees. The bird perched on one of the branches while she hid on one of the larger trees that were situated on the next house.

Elsa gasped inaudibly when she saw Jack play in the snow with a young boy with brown hair. She had never seen him act that lively recently and the fact that a living person could see him astounded her. Fun and happiness radiated from the scene, and it let her see his world, the one he dwelled in while she was isolated in the dark. He was good with kids, at least from what she gathered as he threw around the snowballs and played with them without inhibition. The dog was staring at her with its large round eyes and whined at her direction but all that she was focused on was how much Jack was having fun with the child. It reminded her how lonely she really was before she met him.

"Ooh, fluffy birdie!"

A high pitched voice snapped her back to reality and saw a little blond girl wearing a pink jacket reach for Fluff. The bird tilted its head in a curious way as the toddler climbed the tree. Elsa's eyes widened and started to make her way to the girl but she hesitated. If she exposed herself, Jack will see her and think that she wanted to be noticed by the children as well but the battle in her head had let her miss the impending danger that crept on the girl.

As soon as the girl reaches up for Fluff, the branch she was standing on gave out and she fell.

_'Anna!'_ she cried in her mind, prompting a sleeping memory to wake when she was still a child herself and the scenario momentarily changed to the ice incident. Elsa was ready to use her powers to save the falling child only to hear _his_ voice cry out "Sunshine!"

Did she hear it correctly?

She fled from the scene along with Fluff after Jack caught the girl in his arms. Confusion, irritation and unexplained warmth ran through her as she escaped back to the wilderness. A pack of wild deer automatically jumped out of the way when she landed right by the clearing.

_'There was no mistaking it'_ she thought.

Jack just shouted out her name- or nickname for that matter. But why? A smile slowly crept its way to her face; he did that because they were friends and it gave her a warm and happy feeling. But a voice in the back of her head whispered,

_'But friends don't just blurt out their other friend's name in a dangerous situation.'  
_  
Her steps halted and she froze when it hit her. No way... she took a deep breath and began to examine what transpired rationally. It would be wrong of her to think that Jack might have feelings for her because first of all; _they're friends_. Secondly, she and the little one had the same hair colour even if hers was considerably lighter so he must have mistook her for Elsa and thirdly... he just can't! This was not part of the plan; no- absolutely not! No issues of someone liking somebody and that said somebody like that someone back as well, that will be way out of line!

_'No. Maybe I'm just overreacting'_ Elsa persuaded herself as she leaned against a tree, a scowl marred her features. _'Must've been a heat of the moment thing. I'm jumping to conclusions, silly me'_ Indeed, the notion was so impossible that it was certainly good for a laugh, no doubt Jack would have a field day if he ever found out about this. "Oh this just foolish" she chided to no one in particular, "I'm creating such a fuss over nothing"

Sweet notes filled the clearing. She watched Fluff glided above the ground a few inches over before he settled to her shoulder. The queen sighed and frowned deeper when she felt a dull ache in her chest. It's been doing that recently and it worried her; what was happening?

* * *

**_-',-_**

Golden miniscule sands aligned themselves into ropes of dreams that connected from Sandman's dreamcloud to every children's subconscious minds. The petite man monitored each dream with precision and alertness while carefully sifted beautiful dreams from dark nightmares. Even when Pitch wasn't around, a random nightmare would appear and give the child a bad night.

He was currently drifting along Norway, though he was supposed to be in South America but Tooth had begged him to change shifts with her since her fairies were having a bit of a pickle with different instructions that came from the flustered head fairy herself ever since the little girl was taken under her watch. Shame and discouragement had fallen to Tooth and while North and Sandy sympathized, Bunnymund and Jack were itching to get their hands on the culprit.

Sandman continued to shape animals and happy thoughts into his sand and let it flow into their mind stream. Dreams were precious things that should never be trifled with and though each Guardian regarded their center as special, they were all connected to each other.

He sat on the edge of his dreamcloud and watched the scene below. Hundreds upon hundreds of his dreamsands entered through the windows and walls, each draping a child with their dreams of delight, wonder and hope. There was a movement that he caught in the corner of his eye and his dreamcloud shape shifted into a small plane. He adjusted his goggles and flew down to a dark alleyway. All he could make out was a human-shaped outline that ran through the shadows.

His plane changed into a pony and galloped along the alley. The pathways were confusing with numerous twists and turns that it was easy to get lost in and the shadow grew smaller and smaller. When they reached the end of the alley, sound of a sweet melody was heard and a portal opened.

Sandman gasped silently and jumped out of his horse with a whip on each hand. The kidnapper! Sandy couldn't believe that the culprit had made a move right under his nose, what luck! And if he can't take out the guy by himself, at least he will have some information for the other Guardians.

But the battle that he waited for never happened. The portal closed without any incident; as if to show off the culprit's capabilities. A gust of wind that howled terribly almost blew him off the ground and then... there was silence.

Sandman snapped his hands in anger and looked around the place for some clues. There was something shining on the ground near the place the portal appeared to. He bent down and examined it with a question mark hang above his head. With what little light the moon can provide, he lifted up the glistening item and watched an ice crystal shine different colours of light.

Inside the crystal was a snowflake that had a tiny snowflake in it that was shaped like a flower.

* * *

**_-',-_**

"That's good!"

Jack praised as he watched Sunshine minimalized the ice shards. He tilted his head as he sat on the branch next to Fluff; it was nice to see her confident in contrast to her earlier stumbles.

"Okay," he said as he jumped down from the tree right in front of her, "Let's use it in a different situation"

She'd been anticipating this moment because for the first time he lifted his staff, she didn't freak out. Jack smirked as he tapped the ground gently with the end of his staff, each frost curled around her but she didn't move a muscle. If this was the old Sunshine, she would have sent him flying to a tree and spear him with an icicle on the middle.

So he used a different tactic; he circled around her, his smirk never left his face as his staff swiped the ground. Sunshine followed his movements, her arms were bent in a defensive posture, the dark ice was yet to make an appearance it was a good sign. It was like she had progressed overnight. Or five days since he left her. Guilt reared its ugly head again and Jack wanted nothing more than to stomp it back to the ground and place boulder on it so it can never rise again.

He was thrown back from his thoughts when he slipped from a lump of ice that came out of nowhere and fell face first to the ground. Jack wiped the dirt from his face and threw a nasty look at Sunshine who just gave him a smug smirk of her own.

"Oh you better get ready 'coz I'm really not gonna hold back this time!" he threatened.

She didn't say anything but held up her hands and icy winds blew behind her and swirled into a snow vortex. Words were not needed because he could clearly read it on her face as clear as day.  
_  
"Bring it on"_

He pushed himself from the heel of his left foot and summoned a strong gale to thwart the direction of her vortex. It threw off her accuracy for a bit but she managed to clip his shoulder with a small needle. When he realized that the vortex was riddled with sharp ice nettles, he ran to the left and shot a blue jolt towards her. As she summoned a large wall to protect her, he flew above to catch her off-guard as always and raised his staff to freeze her feet in the ground; but what he didn't count on was a stomp of her foot and he was encased into vine-like sculptures and held him in place.

Smoothly, Sunshine turned around with a mocking expression on her face and placed a hand under her chin, "It seems the student has surpassed the master."

"Wanna bet?" he asked. Soaking in the moment her grin faltered as his frost enveloped her vines and froze it until it crumbled from the extreme cold. Sunshine huffed under her breath and positioned herself in a defensive posture as Jack steadied his staff across his chest. He had wanted to try this little move for a while but couldn't find the right time and now, it presented itself to him. He placed his hand from the neck to the end of his staff and concentrated on the tip. The space between the hook of his staff had shone in an electric blue light that frizzled the air between them in a series of crackles and the winds picked up and the sky rumbled.

Sunshine's eyes locked on the heavens and the clouds rolled around them like they were caught in the eye of the storm. Snow and wind mingled as lightning flashed but he kept his concentration to his staff. He could feel every bit of his power flow from his body to his weapon, all coming together for one big show. He knew he could control the winter elements but he didn't know that he can control the storm as well. If there was another upside for being a spirit, controlling the weather was a big plus in his book. He opened his eyes to take a peek at Sunshine but he immediately regretted his actions. She just stood there, rooted to the spot with her ice bursting around her like firecrackers. Jack called the storm back by frantically gesturing his hands like he was wiping a wall clean and within seconds; the sun was shining through the clouds again.

"Sunshine?"

He cautiously called out to her as he stepped closer. One wrong move and she'll surely revert back to the old Sunshine… again. She still didn't move from her spot and it worried him; was she in shock? Oh God, did he break her or something?

Various possibilities comes tumbling down his head that he missed the twitch in her hands and he found himself being pulled underneath the snow he was stepping on and thick chains of ice locked him to place. He grunted as he pulled hard to free himself but it was no use, the chains were thick and solid that even his frost was useless. She acted scared just so he would stop and use it as a distraction so she could one up him. Interesting, she could be deviant if she wanted to be.

With a bruised ego and unwilling surrender, he groaned out, "How did you do that?'

In a startling instant, she lowered her lips right next to his ear and said- or rather, _purred_ to him, "Trade secret"

Jack was a million percent sure that the shiver in his spine wasn't caused by the ice and snow.

_**-',-**_

_**End of Chapter Ten**_

* * *

Author's Corner:

Oh my goodness you guys, I really didn't know how much you all liked this story! I mean, you told me that it was good but I never imagined for you guys to back this story up! Three cheers for the most reviewed chapter of the story so far! Really, all your reviews have motivated me to stop being a baby and continue on and stronger than ever! I would like to thank the following people who had reviewed the last chapter:

peco-desu: Yes, a lot had been saying that this wasn't a love at first sight fic which was a compliment considering I don't like stories like that. And thanks for the support, I'll carry on with better writing style and hopefully you'll stay with us til the end :)

maggi. lefay: Es un poco como lo suyo. Y sean pacientes, todos esos personajes harán su aparición en los próximos capítulos.

Dark Dark n Sunny: Oh hahaha, really? Well that's good because I thought I drifted their character off a bit here. And woah, 9 chapters in one go? I hope it was worth it for you :) Hope to hear from you soon!

StormyRebel: Really? Really really really? Oh my thank you for that! I know it's not that great but to have someone like you appreciate it that much really brightened up my day!

Static1218: Actually it took me a while to get the reference but I finally got it hahaha!

CarishTale: Hmmm, somewhat half-Filipina I think since it's in my mother's side and my dad's side was a mix of Canadian, Greek and Irish. Mom's half-Chinese and Half-Filipino, and I can only understand a few Filipino words. I can only roughly translate a few of them especially the question of "Ano ang lahi mo?" And all I can literlly understand in that sentence was, "What's your breed?" I almost answered 'Siberian Husky' though xD

Now for your questions!

a. ROTG didn't really state that Jack Frost was the personification of winter itself but rather a representation of the season because of his powers. I can explain more but it will be a spoiler since it would all be explained in the future chapters.

b. The heart that was frozen wasn't literally the functioning organ but more on the metaphorical state. The 'heart' was the center for all emotions and feelings that was processed in and Elsa picked out love as the representation of heart. And when the heart beats fast… well I'm sure you'll find out what will happen.

NightmareHeartx: Oh don't fret, you reviewed and that's what counts. Especially that you liked the pace so far and their interactions as well. Hahaha, nah I don't want Pitch to be a creeper, it's not really his style… or was it?

StarMaster7: I'm proud to have this because it connected me to people who loved to read like you guys :,) No joke, you guys are the inspiration for this and I would love nothing more than to type out my story and entertain you all!

Maict: Indeed, I like to drabble on the many sides of the characters because I felt that they were a bit one-sided on the film so I just did what I could and thankfully you guys liked it :)

The Queen of Valencia Torgue: Yeah, it scared me to think that if I had taken this down, not only will I be kicking myself but lots of others out there will be out for my blood xD

Otakugirl 13: I'm so sorry I made you miss your class! Your question will be answered in the future chapters and congrats my 100th follower! Let's hope for a 100 more xD

Amaranth1412: I just love the way you analyzed my story :) I've been pouring my thoughts on how to push them together without seemingly too forceful. And I'm not convinced that Jack was a guy who's goofy all the time. And for the flame: I just took it as a sign that at least it got noticed hahaha. My friend joked that 'once you earned yourself a hater, it meant that you're doing the job right'. But we all know that's not really a good advice xD So, thank you for the comments and opinion to the characterization and I hope this story will continue to entertain you.

DeniseAgron: My dear reviewer! Hahah yeah it was like finding out a dirty secret :D And the way you commented about Jack calming Elsa's storm made me think that he's a tranquilizer or something xD

SnowQueen: Well I'm glad that you can find something to write about. And if you have a story, I wouldn't hesitate to read it :)

And thanks to:  
Guest (anon) and jinouga23 for reviewing as well!

Whew, over 90 reviews and 100 follows awwww, you guys just made me cry! I hope you all weren't a bit miffed with the slow updates 'cause the power's always on and off here due to heavy snow storms and I'm on my way to school now so, read and review please and let's keep this story strong!


	11. Lies and Truths

_**Finne Min Senter**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Lies and Truths**_

* * *

_**-',-**_

A demon had possessed her.

That was the only explanation acceptable for her ridiculous behaviour. Elsa never thought she would see the day that she would act so frivolous in front of a male. And to Jack of all people! Embarrassment and shame came in large amounts as Jack's eyes nearly bugged out of its sockets. Worst of all, he might think that she was serious and may start a, dare she say it, _game of seduction_.

So far, he said nothing and struggled to get out of her ice's vice-like hold over him. Elsa pulled her hands back and the ice retreated as well. Jack flexed his limbs to regain its normal function, all the while stealing glances at her. Really, if he wanted to be sneaky he should at least be subtle. Openly staring at her while twisting his wrists was not a good way to be secretive about it. Then again, he was never one to hesitate to voice out what he was thinking.

After what must have the longest and most awkward minutes of her existence, Elsa managed to lift her eyes from a random spot of her skirt and steeled herself to look at him in the face. She had expected him to rub it in her face or even make a move on her but his attitude took a complete 180 degree turn. He was rubbing the back of his neck and in a completely bizarre twist, he looked so... shy. He _can't_ be shy; he's the antithesis of the word!

He cleared throat and raked his hand through his hair, "Well um... that's too bad..." he said.

"Too bad about what?"

"You said it's _'trade secret'_" he reminded her, gesturing air quotes as he did so. Heat covered her entire face and she wanted nothing more than to hide herself in shame.

"Right" she nodded, "So, what do you think? Did I progress even by a tiny margin?" Both of them were visibly relieved to curb the conversation away from that moment of insanity.

"Well you've managed to keep yourself from killing me so that's a huge improvement-" He grinned innocently when she sent a mock offended glare at him, "-so I think you're off to a great start. And you can really pack a punch" he complimented.

"Thank you, though I never had any skills in combat" she confessed, "I guess it reacts to my survival intuition rather than thinking about it"

Jack just shrugged and rested his staff against his shoulder, "Then combat training it is!" She frowned as he announced it. For someone preferring to run rather than fight, training for combat was not exactly on the top of her priorities. Besides, it wasn't a great idea to use her powers as weapons, they were already dangerous as it is so she held up her hands and said, "It will probably be best if we rest for today."

Jack sat cross-legged on a boulder; his staff laid by his side as Elsa randomly twirled her fingers to the ground, tracing swirls and shapes on the surface of the snow. She had never experienced such boredom and she needed something to distract her, even if it meant talking to Jack about random things. She sighed and placed a hand on her temples; her migraine had yet to return but her chest pains throbbed faintly in moments that were unusual, like when Jack leaned in too close to her face or when he paid her a compliment. All mere coincidence, she dismissed.

"Sunshine" he started. She was right, he'd never felt comfortable in a silent environment. He was like the wind; playful, restless and free; he also made her uncomfortable through his antics.

At first, he irritated her but now; she like- _tolerated_ him altogether. He was special to her, she hadn't noticed it yet but she had branded him as hers, not as a possession but more of a connection-like mark. She pressed harder against her temple, when did this happen? She had never depended on someone else before but now she needed him within her sights to assure her that everything's going to be alright.

It was frightening to grow attached to someone in such a deep level that even Anna hadn't breached. For centuries, all she had for company was her shadow and ironically the _Mann I Mørket_ himself, and now that she met a new being, she let her guard down and now, she was stuck with him and strangely, it didn't bother her that much. Except for the discomforts she'd experience every now and then.

She sighed deeply and lifted her sights to the heavens to search for the moon only to find two liquid sky coloured eyes staring back at her. A choked yelped escaped her and stumbled to the ground while Jack backed up and jumped down to help her.

"You're getting klutzy" he observed, offering a hand which she gratefully accepted. Elsa chose to give dignified silence as an answer and waited for him to let go of her hand but he held his gaze on her. The worry and concern in his eyes was not something she could've imagined. The intensity of his gaze, they way he looked at her was...

Was like the way Kristoff looked at Anna.  
_  
'Oh no'_ were the only words she thought of that moment.

* * *

Jack frowned, unaware that he was still holding her hand but the same time he was conscious with its dainty size and the softness underneath the glove. Her face paled and her eyes widened with sudden realization, concerning with what was a mystery to him and he came crashing back to reality when he felt a tug from her captured limb. He realized that he spaced out just by looking straight in her eyes, which freaked him out. This kind of thing never happens in real life; the whole 'staring deep into each other's eyes' was only effective if you're in a staring contest, not because you think the girl in front of you was pretty or something.

He let go of her hand quickly as if he was burned and mumbled a quick apology. She played with ends of her braids and avoided his stare, doing her best to ignore him once again. Things were getting more and more difficult with Sunshine.

If the topic was about games or tricks or even kicking Pitch's ass then he's all on board but talking about feelings and girls and potential love interests. _Yuck_, he'd rather swim in a shark-infested pool buck naked except for a slab of steak he'll wear as a necklace.

But just seeing that fair freckled-faced and platinum blond haired young woman in front of him; it gave his stomach a bad case of what some people call, 'the butterflies'. He would smile more just to see if he can get one back and recently she did reciprocate it, more often than not.

He was forever seventeen and he'd never been in a relationship before; not that he knows of, but this kind of feeling can only mean one thing...

He liked her. And not just as a friend or the _'school playground crush where girls would run away from boys because of cooties_' kind. It was the feeling that you wanted to take care of someone that was special, precious, even.

If Jack was asked to construct a scale on how much he cared for her, she would be right up there with Jamie. And she did care for him as well, doesn't she? She did express relief when he visited her again and the thing with her mouth next to his ear? It was like she was flirting with him.

_'Crap, now I'm getting awkward'_ he suddenly realized that he had been standing in front of her within minutes now and she stared at him as if contemplating whether to snap him out of it or leave him be.

"Should I go-" she started to say when Jack cut her off,

"No wait!"

He mentally slapped himself when she blinked owlishly at his shout and he gave a nervous chuckle, "Uh *_ahem_* what I meant was, you don't have somewhere to go to right now so maybe we can, I dunno, hang out a bit longer?"

Sunshine's face scrunched into a conflicted expression. And his smile dropped, he came out a bit too strong he supposed. He just figured out that he might, sorta, kinda, maybe, somewhat have feelings for her in a romantic light and he just asked her out on a 'date' or at least that's what people called it these days.

Finally, she folded her hands in front of her lap and nodded, "Alright"

He felt like he was believed by millions of children in one moment and saved the world at the same time.

* * *

_**-',-**_

In the North Pole where Santa Claus' workshop was hidden away, the Guardians of Dreams and Wonder leaned over the crystal that was placed on a silver plate. North ordered an elf to retrieve a magnifying glass while Sandman placed a pair of glasses over his eyes.

"Interesting" North commented as he studied the crystal under the magnifying glass, "It's like snow but doesn't melt. Can't be Jack's because his ice patterns aren't like this. Sandy, are sure you saw no one?"

Sandman rolled his eyes exasperatedly and a picture of thumbs up popped out and a portal replaced it. North rubbed his beard and held up the crystal to his old friend, "Manny is what we're looking for?"

The Man in the Moon, though he spoke the human tongue, didn't voice out his answer but the moonlight reflected on the ground and the hollowed floor opened to reveal the podium. With a pale blue light, he showed a mountain that was filled with snow and above it was the exact replica of the snowflake.

"I know where that is!" an excited voice squeaked behind North, causing the intimidating man to jump several feet from the ground an elicited a throaty laugh from the other new arrival.

"Tooth! Never, _ever_, sneak up behind me!" North tutted; blocking out Bunnymund's jeers and Sandman's ill-concealed giggles that came out like tinkling bells. "What were you saying?" he grounded out.

Tooth flew to the podium and flew around it once, meticulously examining each detail and nodded to herself. "That's one of the mountains near the borders of Sweden and Norway. Three thousand kilometers away from the border line near Östersund, it's been a while since I went there."

"Are you sure?" Bunnymund asked skeptically, "There a lot of snow-capped mountains that looked the same-"

"I'm positive" she firmly responded, "I've travelled through every country and I know where everything is and I say it's in Sweden!"

Her uncharacteristic ferocity scared some of her fairies to hide behind North while the other Guardians just stared at her. Tooth took a deep breath and rubbed her arm in shame, "I'm so sorry you guys. I mean... I just can't get it out of my head! The little girl, of if only I should have been more attentive-"

"Don't worry _Sheila_," Bunnymund grunted, "We'll that little _ankle-biter_ back, along with the rest of 'em kids. But right now we have to keep our heads together and take this _whacker_ down once and for all."

Tooth beamed weakly as she took in the encouraging nods of her friends as well as her fairies' but there was one spirit who still hasn't made an appearance,

"Wait, where's Jack?"

Sandman conjured another question mark above him while Bunnymund rolled his eyes, "Off lollygagging I s'ppose. See? We're all here running our brain cells and doing our job while he's out there-"

"Doing his work as well" North interrupted, throwing Bunnymund a strict expression. "Jack knows how important this is and he'd been coming here to check everything and report what he knows. He needs us to believe in him Bunny. Give him a chance" he implored at the Guardian of Hope who crossed his arms in retaliation. But he began to soften when the others looked at him with round puppy-dog eyes.

Bunnymund gave out a large sigh and threw his hands up in defeat, "Fine! I'll give 'im a benefit of a doubt but don't say I didn't warn you! Ugh this was like the last time when he got picked as a Guardian."

"Ah but he rose to occasion!" North reminded.

The rabbit didn't say anything more as he studied the crystal, "What's this?"

"Sandy found it near a portal that maybe a way to take the children" North explained, "I asked Manny to show me where it came from"

"So, you're saying the kidnapper's in Sweden?" he asked.

"Most likely" North answered, touching the hilt of his swords with anxiousness. They needed Jack for this but since he was already in Sweden, they'll just send him a signal and explain what they found out when they're ready to head off.

* * *

_**-',-**_

Back in Östersund, Jamie was walking around the petting zoo with a bag of animal feeds in his hand. Sophie was with his mom by moose pen while Erik joined his friends and gave them the slip. Aron was sitting on a bench with Felix by his side so Jamie joined him. The large man wasn't as scary as he appeared to be, a little on the quiet side but he seemed to be a good listener.

"Is there something bothering you?" he asked with a thick Swedish accent. At first, Jamie thought he can't speak in English but Cassidy explained that he was just nervous and teased her husband in a regular basis by translating their words into incorrect meanings.

"Not really" Jamie replied, still feeling a bit awkward towards the man. He needed some advice and since Jack was MIA and he was the main topic of the pending conversation, Jamie thought that maybe Aron can give good advice too; he's a dad after all.

"Hey, Mr. Aron-"

"Just 'Aron'"

"Alright um, you see, I have this friend who's a bit... different. See, we've been friends for over a year and I thought I know everything about him but these days... it's like I don't know him anymore" he explained. Aron listened intently, asking him to repeat a few words before he spoke up,

"I think you just have to give him time"

The boy looked at him and with furrowed eyebrows and utmost confusion, "What d'ya mean?"

Aron fumbled a bit as he tried to find the right words, "You have to give him-" he gestured at his two hands and pushed them away from each other, "Area to breathe. He is a friend, yes, but that doesn't mean he had to spill his internal organs on you."

His answer horrified the boy before he figured out what the man was trying to say, "You mean _'spill his guts'_?"

"That's what I said" he gruffly said.

"We used to tell everything to each other and now he's acting all mysterious and stuff."

Aron scratched his head and slowly responded "He has right to have secrets. Maybe he's having a hard time and he can't share it yet."

Jamie nodded and twiddled his thumbs; Aron's right. He can't act like a spoiled brat just because Jack didn't tell him a few things. Plus he did say it was dangerous so he was purely thinking about his welfare. So he asked the man his final question,

"What do you think I should do?"

Aron stared long to nothingness before he placed a large hand on Jamie's shoulder and said, "Support him in any way you can. That's all you can do."

Jamie accepted the man's advice and stood up. He's right, if he can't force Jack to tell him what was happening, but he can help him. The only question was; what was that big thing that had the Guardians on the edge. So it's gotta be something that has to do with the kids. He started to wander from the bench when Aron called out, "Take Felix"

"I won't get lost" he assured but Aron insisted as he placed Felix's leash on Jamie's hand, "Just to be safe. It's all over the news; children had been disappearing in different countries."

The news almost caused Jamie to trip on the leash. "That's it!" he yelled, alerting Aron and several passerby's. He just grinned, determination shone in his eyes, "I'll just look at something, see you later Aron!"

Okay first thing's first, he had to know when it all started and how many kids were taken so far. He tried looking at the newsstands but all of them were in Swedish and the only ones with English translations were the comic strips. Jamie kept his eyes open to anything that might be relevant to the 'case'.

No way a human can do this because if it was, the Guardians wouldn't have intervened, it's gotta Pitch but Jack hadn't said anything about Pitch for a long time so he ruled it out. Maybe it was another spirit- the thought struck him to a halt and ran to the nearest library. He tied Felix to the lamp post outside the building and went it.

It was hard to ask the librarian for a book that was translated in English and he landed to the 'Translated Books' section.

He gulped at the sheer amount if books cramped into the shelves and began to look for a specific genre; Fairy Tales and Legendary Figures. He took out several thick-bound books and read every single story. His cellphone had been vibrating like crazy and knowing that his mom will lose her mind if he didn't reply on every single text, he placed it beside him to save the trouble.

Daylight was burning down and his hopes of looking for some sort of clue waned. With a defeated sigh, he stood up and stacked the books to return it to their respectful shelves. As he placed the last book back to its space, a book fell from the farthest side of the section and it opened. Jamie looked around to see if something knocked it over but he was all alone. With a shrug, he bent down to pick it up when he read the title written in large cursive letters, "The Snow Queen"

He was intrigued, he wasn't really a fan of Hans Christian Anderson but she could be the female equivalent of Jack. But in contrast of Jack's sunny and smiling image in his head, the picture of the blue woman wearing a crown and a staff in her hand was sinister. He looked at the time on his cellphone and decided that he can squeeze in one more story.

* * *

_**-',-**_

As far as first dates could go, this was probably the most unromantic one yet. It was like they were literally hanging out. Talking about the weather was as romantic as a dead rabbit and Jack was desperate to find out whether she liked him or not. It was a matter of pride and if he could rub it on Bunny's face, that would be sweet! But then that whole 'No one should know that I'm here' will be a big headache.

He rested his hands on his staff and looked up, aware that Sunshine was staring a hole on his back. He needed to break the ice, quick. An idea played in his mind and he acted upon it. He tapped his staff twice on the ground; the snow was pushed out of the way and smooth ice was under their feet. Sunshine was downright lost at what he was trying to do; she wanted to ask him what he was doing but all she got was either a 'Shh!' or a 'You'll see" which no doubt irked her.

Finally, Jack lifted his staff up to his shoulder with a satisfied nod at his handiwork. His companion tilted her head at the scene before her. Boxes with numbers were drawn on the ice and she glanced at him expectantly.

"What, you've never seen a hopscotch court before?"

Her naive stare and silence answered his question so he pulled up the sleeves of his hoodie and placed his staff on the ground.

"Hopscotch's a game. First, you'll take a pebble and flip it into the box, then; you have to hop on each box in order and if you landed on a box on the right, you have to hop with your right foot, the same goes with the left. The one with the most jumps in the whole box wins.

Her eyes widened and gave an alarmed look like he asked her to do something offensive. "You mean I have to lift my skirt?"

Jack rolled his eyes as he continued to hop in the correct boxes, "Obviously otherwise you'll trip" He reached the final box and bowed. But she didn't move from her place, staring at the hems of her dress like they were gonna come to life and lift themselves. He straightened up and placed his hands on the side of his waist, "C'mon, are we gonna do it or not?"

* * *

"You know" Elsa started, "I think ice skating would be better." As soon as it came out of her mouth, she wished for it to come back. The atmosphere was, begrudgingly, lovely. Perfect for ice skating and it will be romantic. And that was the last thing she'd want. She just followed him so that she could confront to him about this... abomination.

Jack frowned and hopped along the court, "What's so bad about hopscotch? It's plenty of fun compared to ice skating. C'mon Sunshine, live a little!"

"That was the most inappropriate encouragement I've ever heard" she said in a deadpanned voice but she can't deny the grin on her lips when his face twisted in a confused expression, wondering what he'd said wrong.

Hopscotch does look fun but that would mean that she had to... show her legs and a lady should never do that! The slit on her dress was risqué for her lifestyle but it made walking easier for her and she never thought there would be anyone else to see it but to lift it up just for jumping? It was simply out the question! The drawn court looked small and she would have a hard time jumping with her ice shoes on. It would be reasonable to do this on bare feet but simply won't do. She can't even walk out of her bedroom without slippers at least in the past.

"I really think we should just skate" she firmly stated, her stubbornness steeled her resolve against Jack's irritated scowl, "Childish games are… demeaning enough for our 'age' are they not?" Jack ignored her comment and resumed his game, not even answering her rhetorical question. She felt her lower jaw slackened; he blatantly ignored her and even turned his back while she was talking. _'How rude!'_ she bellowed in her thoughts but deemed that he will just drain her mentally. So she jutted her chin up and walked to the other side to occupy herself. She literally felt his eyes bore on her back as she flattened the ice into a smooth surface and pushed herself across, away from him.

Every turn and simple twirls, she remembered the times she and Anna had spent playing in the snow, even when they were already adults they wouldn't hesitate to run out of the castle for an hour or so to build a snowman which Olaf had always took as an inside joke. A jerk in her chest cavity amplified which caused her to curl into a ball and clenched her hands into fists. She could barely register Jack's voice in her ears as she gritted her teeth down, it was a dull throb but it was stronger compared to the others.

"It's okay, I got you"

He may have the same powers as her but his hands were very warm as they draped her shoulders. Not just his hands, his whole body was warm but instead of bothering her, it was soothing. No one could blame her for leaning against him as she waited for the pain to ebb. Her back was against his chest as she placed her hands on her chest and steadied her breath. Elsa readied herself for the bombarded questions he would surely hurl at her, he will prod and poke and stick his nose into her business and she heard the first hum in his throat, she was prepared to lash out when he said-

"You know, I drowned in a frozen lake."

His words had hit her hard. To say something like that was too… personal. He didn't say why but continued to talk as if it wasn't that big of a deal. "I remembered that it was a day like this. We were playing in the forest and she walked down to the lake, I wasn't paying attention then. If I did, I would've seen that the ice was too thin. I heard her scream and the crack of the ice…" He took a deep breath, his hands were slightly shaking on her shoulders and without thinking; she covered his left hand with hers and leaned against him. He adjusted his legs on her sides, waiting for her to run but she didn't. She had never seen him in this light; he was sharing her things that should never be shared.

'_Why?'_ she wanted to ask.

But the words that came out of her mouth were purely made from curiosity, "The girl… was she special?" When he stiffened when she asked that, she'd thought as much but before she could comment on it, he clarified his answer,

"Yeah, she's my sister."

Elsa froze in his arms. Her hand that held his own gripped tighter but he didn't notice or maybe he didn't care since he squeezed her shoulders gently. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and closed her eyes. A sister, he had a sister like she did. So she must be indeed special, but there was a foreboding feeling where the story was headed and Jack carried on,

"She was calling for me because she'd slipped on the ice. It was the first time she skated but she didn't wait for me to help her. That's when the surface began to split. She started to panic, I mean who wouldn't right?" he let out a breathless chuckle and continued though she wished he didn't. To hear him talk about something so painful, she felt the agony as well. "I tried to distract her because the ice was already breaking under her."

"What did you distract her with?" she asked quietly,

"I told her to pretend that we're playing hopscotch" he simply answered, "I jumped closer and when she's near enough, I pulled her with my staff and…" he fell silent. The scene played in Elsa's mind; she was frightened for his sake. Surely his sister…?

"I saved her" he assured her after a moment of silence between them. "Managed to push her to the edge of the lake before… well, y'know what they say, the rest is history." He was back to his usual self, lighter tone of voice and she was sure that was smiling despite the somber topic. She couldn't imagine how someone discuss so lightly about death and here he was, telling it like it was some sort of weather forecast. The way he saw the brighter side of things was highly unusual and unpractical, it was so unlike anyone else she'd met before. That was a likeness he shared with her sister.

Gently, she pushed herself away from him and turned to look straight to his eyes, "Jack, I know it's a personal matter but don't obligate me to do the same" Cold as it was, she was protecting him from the darkness that plagued her past. There were many things that she had done that were unforgivable even by Jack's standards and she couldn't bear for him to hate her. She was selfish, but it was for his own good.

The Guardian shook his head and played with his staff; his long fingers traced every curve of the wood before he focused his attention to her, "I didn't tell you my previous life so that you'll tell me yours. It just felt… right" Her eyebrows knitted in bewilderment, her mouth felt dry and snow slowly fell from the sky. He said because it felt right; does he mean it was appropriate to tell someone that? Had their friendship been fostered enough for them to confide with each other? A faint light in his eyes caused her to remember her objective but she didn't know to say it.

"We're… we're friends, aren't we?" she carefully said, searching for a way to convey her thoughts to him without being awful at the same time.

A childish grin appeared and he nodded, "Yep, how many times do I have to say it?" He was being genial about the whole thing that Elsa was having second thoughts on how he felt towards her. If she based it on his character, he was too… innocent. He was like an overgrown child whose thoughts were too engrossed with games and having fun rather than love and all that nonsense. To say that she was relieved was an understatement; she wanted to laugh out in front of him and take a deep exhale. She was about to ruin her friendship with him because of a hunch that had no evidence other than the look that was similar to Kristoff's.

"Just making sure" she managed to say as she fought the urge to smile like she had never smiled before. "But why did you think that it was right?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head and lowered his gaze to the ground close to his feet, "We have to know something about each other after all. I mean, I don't usually tell that to everyone I meet. Just you and someone else."

"Why me?" she inquired, sincerely curious with his response and who the other one was.

"You're important to me" he said brazenly, lifting his eyes to hold hers. His bluntness and the candour of his words had her stand there motionless, unable to process any words he had just said, it resonated in her ear for a couple of times before she realized that he was saying something after that.

* * *

"Friends are important Sunshine, c'mon; don't tell me you've never had at least one friend in your previous life" he chuckled but the smile wavered when she rubbed her forearm and evaded his eyes. He repeated his words mentally before he gave a soft "Oh" For some reason; Sunshine hated talking about her past. In fact, she would immediately shut down any conversation that will lead to that topic. Something must've happened that prevented her from talking about, He wasn't keen on telling his life story to others too but he felt that he could at least give a part of himself to her. He won't lie; the way she reacted when he voiced out that she was important to him had crushed him a bit.

He needed to lighten the atmosphere, quick. The apprehension in the air choked him and she will shut him out again. Getting her to open up was hard enough, a trial he wouldn't be eager to experience again. He was taking a leap into something he wasn't familiar with, into the unknown. But Jack Frost was not one to back out of a challenge and if Sunshine won't meet him halfway, then he'll just have to do all the work himself.

It was not feed his ego or just because of getting the sake to call someone his girlfriend. He truly cared about her, and from what he had observed, it's definitely not one-sided as it appeared to be. He lifted his right hand and conjured up a small snowflake that languidly flowed to her direction. She extended her hands out to catch it and cupped it near her face.

"You're not alone anymore. I'll never leave you, got that?" he pointed out. She lifted her face and smiled that smile that he saw at the sweets shop but only this time did he truly see the radiance of her face. She looked more beautiful when she grinned as opposed to her blank stares. He caught himself grinning dumbly like a moron and straightened himself. Looking like a lovesick teenager in front of the girl he likes wasn't his style. He looked up and saw the sun was already dipping behind the mountains and Jamie was probably waiting for him in the Swedish family's house (calling it 'his mom's friend's house' was a mouthful.) He stretched his arms upwards and collected his staff, "Well duty calls. See ya Sunshine!"

Sunshine suddenly sprinted to him with a determined light in her eyes, "You'll come back, right?"

"Sure, I guess" he prompted, trying to play it cool but when he saw the hesitation in her face, he immediately added, "'Course I will. Just hang tight and I'll be back before you know it. Okay?"

"Alright. And Jack…"

"Hm?"

"You remember your promise"

He snickered as he began to float off the ground, "Yeah yeah. 'No one should ever know about me' stuff, don't worry, my lips are sealed. Kinda makes you my own secret then" he joked.

A dust of pink invaded her cheeks but she just huffed and crossed her arms, trying to look defiant but he already saw through that façade. Without any reason why, he leaned in to her face and pressed his chapped lips lightly on the tip of her nose. Her reaction was instantaneous; her pale face was covered with a deep red blush that extended to her neck and her eyes widened.

"Wha-"

He gave her a mock salute and rode the wind before she could recover and punish him for his actions. No doubt that he'll taste her fury once they see each other again but then again, it wouldn't be really Sunshine if she didn't try and kick his butt.

* * *

_**-',-**_

Elsa strolled to her cave with Fluff following her, Jack's words haunted her minds and the kiss- No, she better stop that. And she did trust him wholeheartedly that he won't ever let their secret slip to anyone. He _promised_.

A secret.

He was her secret as she was to Jack. All those events that occurred crammed in her and threatened to override her brain so she took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down. It was better than screaming her head off in the cave and throw her things to the ground like a drama queen. She placed her pointer fingers on her temple and rubbed it clockwise. It was her own massage therapy and it was effective for her to get her off her 'funk' as Jack would say. How he can keep up with modern day language and slangs was beyond her. She could barely even understand what other people were saying where as he could just babble on and on while using those strange words.

But then again, she had avoided others for centuries while he hovered over the crowds of children so maybe it was no wonder why he was so in touch with the modern world.

Fluff sang quietly and nestled on the sculpted model of Jack. She nearly perfected it but she couldn't start with the eyes. She did his nose and chin just fine. The bridge of his nose was straight and narrow and it ended with a round button shape. His jaw was strong and angular that she wondered how he could have looked if he had fully matured into a man. A rush of heat came to her cheeks when she thought of that. She then started on his eyebrows, masculine and thick, easy to replicate. But the moment she started with his eyes, she stopped. Fluff stopped singing and instead flapped his wings and flew off as if there was danger abound.

Her chest tightened and a prickle of pain like someone drove a needle into her heart which forced her to curl on her knees and her hands began to heat up like it was on fire.

And as fast as it came, it was gone.

Her traitorous mind called forth the image of his clear crystal blue eyes staring straight at her, glowing with concern and good natured mischief. The way she described him made her scoff in disgust for this was so unlike her. This kind of fondness was disturbing, unrealistic, illogical and unnatural. And yet...

'_You're important to me'_

_That kiss on the tip of her nose._

Elsa yelped when the pain returned in tenfold. She gritted her teeth and her nails scratched the ground to replace the immense stinging in her chest, it felt like someone had speared her squarely at the place where her heart was supposed to be. Without warning, she felt as if someone kicked her directly on the stomach and her mouth opened to cough out frost. On the ground; she lay there and convulsed with throes that rooted themselves into her chest.

Elsa whimpered and looked at the sculpture she had made then placed a hand to her heart. It was her curse's reaction. Her frozen heart had moved within its icy prison and her body suffered. She bit the flesh between her thumb and wrist and began to convince herself that he was only a friend and nothing more. She forced, hell she even ordered herself to destroy the images of Jack in her mind.

Out of nowhere, a disembodied laugh was heard. She quickly stood up and leaned on the table for support as she looked around the cave with frantic eyes,

"Show yourself!"

There was no one there.

She tore open the walls and the light came flooding in. It ate all the dark corners and the shadows disappeared. There was no Pitch Black to taunt her or to find out her secret. All except the covered mirror. Elsa stared at the mirror; paranoiac thoughts invaded her mind and pushed her to her limits. That mirror had been bothering her ever since that day she let her negative emotions flow freely and Pitch had expressed some interest in it which made it almost unbearable to look at.

With newfound resolve and thoughts screaming down to grit her nerves, she marched straight for it and ripped the veil from the mirror.

It looked horrible.

The edges were sharp and the patterns had altered themselves. It was an evil-looking thing that it was a completely different mirror from what she'd made with her own hands. Elsa felt her whole body shake; whether it was from anger, fear or anticipation, or the combination of all three but she threw her clenched fist over the opposite wall and the whole thing gave out.

The harsh wind entered the cave, helping her breathe in the thin mountain air and helped her steel her resolve and pushed her forward. She grabbed the mirror on each side, ignoring the spikes dig through her hands and the steady heat that poured from the glass. "This is the last time I will ever see you" she vowed as she reached the edge of the cave. In one heave and slackened grip; the mirror flew from Elsa's slender glove-covered hands to a thousand foot drop from the cave. Elsa just stood there, unaware that her cave was virtually wrecked, staring at the fog that covered the mountain.

Things can't get any worst.

_**-',-**_

_**End of Chapter Eleven**_

* * *

Whew, easily one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Sorry if the interchanging POV's annoy you but it's better if you could see what they were thinking at those times. I know it looked like it was rushed but mainly because I didn't want to drag the story longer than it should and someone found that chapters like the last one was a bit boring so I'll try to write it as fast as I can but keep the fun and healthy dose of romance (not fluff! I can't stand fluffs!) in between. Now, to thank the people who made this possible:

StormyRebel: Sorry to hear that but it's more like a turning point for their relationship and a climatic point where the Big Four are getting clues. But anyways, thank you for your input, I always appreciated them :) And I kinda laughed at your comment on how I portray them; all I did was re-watch the two films, using my younger cousins as an excuse (naturally) and wrote them down. Then again, I never felt so attached to a fictional character so much, especially Elsa. So I hope you liked this, tata!

DeniseAgron: Hi hi! Hmmm, heartburn I think… JK! hahaha it will be explained as the story progresses and I estimated that it will have six or seven chapters to finish this story so please, stay with me friend!

Guest (Anon #2) Ahaah you've predicted it! And the Pied Piper thing happened because I read the story while creating the first draft of this story. I mean, if Easter Bunny and Tooth could exist, why not bedtime story characters right? Awww, I'm not that good since I'm just starting out but I'm really thankful for the appreciation and love for this story. Hear from you soon!

HopelessRomantic183: My 100th reviewer! Also the 98th and 99th. I'm so floored on how much you delved into the story. The characterization, the writing analysis, I think I was hyperventilating when I read your review/s. Truly, I'm so happy to have you as a reader, and a motivation to write even better!

jinouga23: Hahaha among other lines :) My family tree's like a huge tree plantation xD

StarMaster7: I did an extensive research on Jack and found out that he can control storms too so I said to myself, "Well, why the hell not?" And voila! He can now create storms! You wanted more Jelsa so I made Jelsa happen! Hope you liked it xD

Maict: You figured it out ;) Plus I liked her better when she was an outcast than when she was the queen of Arendelle, I dunno why tho.

anna-daru: My heart swelled with a fuzzy feeling when you labeled this as the best Jelsa fic you've read so far. I try to keep them in character as best as I could and thankfully it worked. And don't fret, I will never abandon this fic, neveeeeeeeer! hahaha xD

I would also like to thank: maggi. lefay, Guest (Anon #1), AXeIS, rokusan23, imafangirlforever and the-clumsy-one

Guys, the story reached a 100 reviews and it's a huge deal for me that I'm tearing up right now. Without you guys, this story would only be in my notebook that will never be shared with anyone else. To commemorate this special occasion, I'll post a one shot for you guys. Either AU or canon universe, you guys decide :) Don't worry the next chapter was already typed in so there will be no delays.

I would also like to thank the followers of this story and those who placed this in their favourites list.

That's it you guys, remember the routine: Read and Reviews please! And NO FLAMES! I'm open to PMs and chatting

PS: Can someone do a fanart for this fic? A simple portrait or a recreation of a scene is enough for me 'coz I wanna treasure this for the rest of my life xD


	12. All Good Things Must Come To an End

_**Finne Min Senter**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12  
All Good Things Must Come To an End**_

* * *

_**-',-**_

North's workshop bustled with a heavy atmosphere as every single being rushed to their respective positions. North tucked his swords within their sheath and secured them on his sides; Bunny tucked the rest of his explosive arsenal in his satchel and nodded to Tooth who just finished instructing her fairies.

Finally, the Guardian of Wonder stood in front of his comrades and looked up to nod at the moon, the light that radiated from it dimmed greatly and it concerned the spirit. Manny was all-powerful and wise, if his power had been cut off that dramatically, then things had turned for the worse. He walked to the globe and sighed heavily; each light glowed but they were weaker and some flickered like a flame of a candle.

North placed his red jacket on and turned to the dozens of blinking dials. He pressed a button with the label 'Emergency Only' above it. A radiant light that burst with different colours exploded into the sky, which sent an array of other lights that altered its hues on every fold. The others watched the Northern Lights descent upon the stratosphere and hoped that Jack will come as soon as he saw it. The was a churning heat in his belly that he couldn't ignore but the sheer intensity of the situation got him into thinking it might have been excitement or anxiety.

Louds hooves that stomped against the ground had announced the preparation for North's sleigh. Bunny was still reluctant about riding it but that wasn't a good time to be nit-picky. Sandy and Tooth waited by the globe and watched the first sign of their missing comrade; the ice crystal was left forgotten under the magnifying glass.

Dinner at Aron's house was lively as usual but Jamie was silent through the whole meal. His mom asked if he was sick but he just replied that he wasn't that hungry then excused himself from the table. He had never read a bedtime story that was as grim as this one. The titular character was usually the hero of the tale but the Snow Queen was dark and took the little boy from his home to live with her. It would be too much of a coincidence to read a fairy tale where the villain kidnaps kids and the same occurred that instance.

He swung his legs from the edge of the bed and waited for Jack to come; the sky was already dark and the wind fluttered through the open window. The first touch of frost on the glass announced his arrival and boy, do Jamie have news for him!

Jack landed in the room with the largest grin on his face. He jumped off the bed, his blood raced through his veins in a furious pace as excitement fueled his adrenaline. Jack must've noticed his hyped state because he quirked a brow and commented,

"Did you eat a pound of chocolate again?"

Jamie just beamed and urgently whispered, "I know what you've been doing for the last couple of days!"

Jack dropped his grin and his eyes narrowed; his grip on his staff tightened and the wind had stopped blowing into the house. The Bennet boy took it as a sign to continue so he walked to the desk and showed the book he borrowed from the library (where the librarian had thankfully spoke English and was good friends with Cassidy).

His best friend ignored the book and began to say, "Jamie, buddy, I know it's really unfair but the thing is-"

"Jack, I can help!" he interrupted; both didn't know what the other was talking about, "It's all over the news, kids are missing and you guys need to find the kidnapper right?"

His words must've hit Jack in the gut because the spirit recoiled and tilted his head to the side, "Wait, how exactly can you help us? Kid, this is something bigger than you, all of us actually and we still can't figure out who or what it is!" he explained but Jamie lifted the book right to his face and even slowly emphasized the words

"Snow Queen. It's the Snow Queen!"

He lowered the book from Jack's face but his gleeful smile was erased when he saw the paler than usual complexion of his friend. "Jack?" he tugged on his sleeve but he didn't react. Instead, he watched Jack's mouth move without a sound coming out and the movement of his throat suggested he took a big swallow.

"Where did you get the idea?" he quietly asked.

Jamie recounted what occurred earlier while Jack listened intently. It started to make Jamie nervous, he had never seen Jack this serious but he carried on.

"See? The Snow Queen kidnaps children and takes them to her kingdom to be with her forever!" he exclaimed.

"I don't think the Snow Queen exist Jamie. It's just a bedtime story. C'mon there's gotta be something else" Jack cajoled.

The way he turned down his theory didn't only hurt; it was like he was denying it. "But Jack" he pleaded, "You said that anything's possible and it's not by chance! At least talk about it with Santa Clause and the others, please!"

"It's a good idea Jamie" Jack breathed out, "But I don't think she's responsible for the attacks."

"But she's gotta be! It's all too close! You said that Guardians are legendary beings and legends were made from a true story so that means the Snow Queen can exist! I bet she wears a gown and controls ice too and the book says she's shrewd but cruel and spreads hate by the shards of a mirror! Jack, I think this is it!" Jamie chirped and took out a drawing and held it up for Jack to see. He traced the picture from the book and made a few adjustments; he couldn't draw the hair that well so he just drew it on one side and didn't add the crown.

"It can't be…"Jack stuttered

"It is! Jack, we'll catch and beat her up like what we did to Pitch. I mean, I don't hit girls but she's an evil person so we can just throw her in some sort of dungeon and-"

"Stop!" he snapped.

A rush of wind pushed the windows so hard that it the wooden frame slammed on the wall. Jamie's heart stopped for a second, the paper slipped from his hands without noticing and just stood there. Words escaped him; the emotion he felt was countering to the dangerous mix of fear, apprehension and confusion. It was almost a crime to be scared of Jack but his friend had never, ever, acted like this.

Jack heaved though his gritted teeth and frost covered the ground they were standing on. Seconds passed and Jack lifted a hand to him but he flinched. He didn't mean to, really but he reacted to Jack's anger that made him acknowledge who that spirit in front of him was. How volatile he could be if he didn't keep his rage in check. But he immediately wished that he hadn't done that because the wounded expression on Jack's face had hurt him more than his yell or the sudden burst of anger.

"I'm sorry- I didn't... I just- I'm so sorry" Jack stammered as he stumbled backwards and escaped through the window. Jamie regained his senses and ran after him but all he could see was the neighbour's house and the lights from the city just a couple of blocks away from them.

He clenched his hands and yelled out his name with hopes of returning. But he didn't.

* * *

**_-',-_**

"Jack!"

Jamie's voice was lost with the howling wind that surrounded him. He flew across the city and into the forest. Away from his friend, away from everybody. He needed to think, damn it! A part of him wanted to get down to his knees and plead the boy to forgive his insensitive action but another part, the much larger one, wanted to flee from all the insanity that kept piling one after another. All of a sudden, a wave of bright colours had him search the skies for the source. His thoughts halted and his eyebrows knitted together in an irritated scowl.

'Great' he thought, 'Great freaking timing as always!' He gripped his staff so tightly that he wouldn't be surprised if it broke into two. He didn't leave the tree and ignored it for the time being. If this was another lecture and news about another dead end for the nth time, he might as well ignore it. Plus, he had more pressing matters at hand.

Jamie's findings had made him think of Sunshine. Though there weren't any signs that she was the embodiment of the fairy tale character, the title had suited her immensely. But when he imagined that Sunshine was involved in the kidnappings... No. It was impossible. In fact; it was crazy!

He knew her and she wasn't capable of doing something as horrendous as this. She was kind, Sunshine wasn't the type to kidnap children and cause world-wide panic all over the globe. For one thing; that would mean gaining attention and she hated being the center of it. No way. There was no way that she's the kidnapper. He will bring Sunshine to meet up with Jamie, even if it will end up with her hating him for that.

From the tree where he was perched on, Jack kicked the branch with his heel and sped off to the mountains. The lights still hadn't moved but they started to waver, it took him a while to realize that he had been ignoring the signal for almost a good two hours now. There was a buzz in the air, he could feel it in wind that whipped his hair and nipped at his feet. Guilt was heavy against his chest and his duty as a Guardian obligated him to be there, even if he didn't want to.

There was a voice at the back of his head saying that he should go to Sunshine and fast but he didn't want to risk his responsibility just because he had the need to see her. So with a final reluctant look he sent to the mountain, he flew towards the North Pole.

He expected to see his fellow Guardians huddle by the globe where Sandy and North would welcome him while Bunny would send him either a passing nod or a glare, depending on his mood, while Tooth would just fly absent-mindedly while talking to her fairies. Instead, he was greeted by a white yeti and Phil (of course) by the door. The others were gone.

"Wha- Where the hell are they?!" he shouted as he elbowed his way into the workshop. The elves ran amok and fled out of sight as soon as he stepped into their line of vision. He shouldn't have kept freezing them every time he paid a visit to North but it was funny to see them frozen with those stupid grins plastered on their faces. A large brown furred Yeti began to grunt and growl in its native tongue that caused Jack to lift his palms outwards and drawled, "Yeah yeah, I absolutely got nothing from that but nice try though."

He walked across the main room and he focused in the moon. He remembered that Sunshine had a fixation for the moon especially when he told her how he came to be a spirit.

He looked around and watched the Yetis and elves converse heatedly over something with their high-pitched squeaks and low growls. With a tentative rub on his nape, he steadied his gaze on the pearly white orb and whispered,

"Where are they? C'mon, tell me where I should go"

There was no verbal response, not like he expected to get one. But when he started to turn around and exit the workshop, a sliver of moonlight cut him off of his path and crept across the floor, up the foot of North's work table and stopped next to a brass handled magnifying glass.

Carefully, Jack lifted the magnifying glass and inspected it. There was nothing unusual with that particular item so he proceeded to chuck it away when a tiny sparkle by the corner of his eye made him stop. Jack lowered the glass back to the table and reached for the tiny blue crystal. It was a small, fragile thing and there was something inside it. As soon as he held up the crystal and realized what it was, his eyes widened and grabbed his staff that he placed by the stool.

The bickering elves and yetis ceased their yammering when the large gust of icy winds rushed from their backs as Jack yelled at them to get out of his way. The creatures looked at one another before they started to fight again, not one had noticed the shadow on the far side of the room, his sinister smile parted into a cruel curve.

* * *

**_-',-_**

Elsa leaned against the wall, listening to the sounds the wind carried as it came and went to what was left of her home. After that emotional episode, she felt drained not just physically but also mentally and emotionally. Fluff hadn't returned that evening and it worried her. The cave was now empty save for the Jack statue and the snow that came out of nowhere, draping the floor with a thin sheet of white.

She pressed the palm of her right hand against her chest and closed her eyes. This wasn't fair; why did this have to happen when everything had just started to be better for her? Bitterness and resentment coloured her being when she opened her eyes and saw the moon glowing just in front of her crouched form.

If the moon had a spirit inhabiting it, then surely he could speak. Elsa's lips trembled and her hands itched to throw an ice spear, an arrow or even a snowball at it; not even caring that will never reach its destination. If only she had met Jack before all of this, back when she was alive, when she can still love another without being in pain.

A thump that came from the shadowed part of the cave caused her to jump. She lifted her hands up and fashioned a sharpened icicle in her hand. There was no one else in the cave except for her, but an oddly shaped object lay next to where her bed was. The wind began to pick up as she walked to the suspicious item. She picked up the object and held it up by the light to reveal its identity.

"A doll?" she asked to herself. Her fingers swept the black yarn that adorned its head and studied the plaything. Years had passed and she still had a soft spot for baubles such as this one. Nostalgia had absorbed her attention in such a large magnitude that she had missed the sound of voices that approached her domain.

Almost.

In one tense-filled moment, her ice exploded from the mouth of her cave, spraying the intruders with icy needles and blinding snow powder. Elsa threw a hand over to the direction of the statue to completely cover it before she wrapped herself into a blizzard and leapt out of the mountain.

Whiplash would've been a small sacrifice if it meant freedom from her pursuers but she saw something move by her side and when she looked over her shoulder to take a better look, her breath was snagged in her throat.

On her left was a large sleigh that was pulled by enormous flying reindeers. A large intimidating man held their reins and a sword in one hand. On her right was a humanoid bird-like creature with bright green plumage.

"No-"

A strand of gold blocked her vision; golden sands had mingled with her snow and her sights blurred out for a second before she threw her hands out and blew the sand away. But when she tried to search for the source, pain had clawed into the side of her thigh and before she knew it, she was falling to the foot of the mountain.

At first, she thought that she had fainted or merely dreamt the whole thing but when she opened her eyes, the pain was still fresh on the left side of her thigh and the cut indicated that it came from an upward angle. Elsa struggled to stand and run but four figures stood in front of her to block her escape.

The spirits who were familiar to her only through Jack's stories now glowered down at her. They were after her; for what, she didn't know nor care at that moment. They were the Guardians; protectors of children and the warriors of the Man in the Moon. And for them to find out about her could only mean one thing; Jack had betrayed her.

* * *

Tooth stared at the young woman with a blank face. She had expected someone darker, meaner, more like Pitch but instead, they encountered a spirit that was beyond unusual than anything she had ever seen before with an affinity with snow and ice, just like Jack. Subtly, she gave a sideway glance at North. The bearded Guardian stridden through the deep snow and looked down at the snow woman who had cradled her head into her hands, her whole body shook like a leaf in the windy day.

Was she guilty or frightened?

There was something about this spirit that struck out as odd. It was like, she had seen her somewhere, but where exactly? All spirits were someone else before they were chosen but this one looked too... human. She could've been easily be mistaken as one rather than a spirit but appearances can be deceiving after all, so she strengthened her resolve.

"You" North started, "What is your name?"

Silence met his question.

Bunnymund held up his boomerangs while Sandy took out his whip as a precaution. The girl refused to talk and time was running out; the urgency may have pushed North past his limit as he took out a sword and pointed it straight to her,

"I have asked you a question.** Who**. **Are**. **You**?"

The woman suddenly released her head from the confinements of her limbs and stood up. Everyone tightened their grip on their weapons when she lifted her head and simply said,

"I am the Snow Queen"

* * *

Cold winds began to pick up and a sense of forbidding had settled in the area. North narrowed his eyes at the woman who was visibly afraid but hid it with a brave front. He had to admire that kind of determination that reminded him of Jack but he was suspicious of her. And when they saw the doll that was in her hands, that sealed the deal. The pattern in the ice crystal was the exact replica of the ones they saw on the walls had backed up their suspicions entirely and now they must capture this woman. She was potent and smart. When they stepped on foot in the cave that she lived in by pure chance, ice popped out of nowhere and pelted them with needle-like ice that was still stuck in his thick robes. It was times like that that they needed Jack by their side but their fellow Guardian had failed to show up so they proceeded to catch the kidnapper without him.

He leered at the woman who may haven't realized that her whole body was shaking. North moved his hand to shift his stance when she immediately struck the ground between them and colossal spikes made out of ice erupted from the ground. Flashes and smoke came from the side; upon realizing that Bunny had taken matters into his own hands, North dashed around the wall and barely dodged a shard of ice that was flying right to him.

He deflected yet another one with the blade of his sword and he gave out a battle cry and lunged at her but he was casted to the side by a thick wall that came out of nowhere. The woman was kept busy by Bunny who had thrown his explosive eggs at every direction to confuse her aim but it was all for naught. Ice had burst in every inch and it was like the ice was alive as it crawled on everything it touched. A golden rope shot by his right side and North watched as Sandy's whip approached the woman with her back wide open for an attack. But instead of hitting her, it was met by a shield. The sand scattered to the air and returned to an agitated Sandman.

"Sandy, together!" North growled.

The tiny man nodded once and they both advanced through the mess of ice and flying eggs. North's scabbards neatly sliced the ice that sprang from the ground and tackled the place where Sandy's whip had targeted. The same wall of ice appeared but North had hefted Sandy in his arm and threw him in the air. Sandy balled up his dreamsand and pulled it into a long stretch and wrapped it in his hands.

* * *

**_-',-_**

Elsa was already getting tired, fighting the large creature proved to be one of her toughest challenges yet. He was quick, whenever she tried to attack him; he'd dodge it with ease and hurl a curved metal at her. Her ice protected her in a cocoon-like shield not just from the Easter Bunny's attacks but also from the rear. Elsa held up both hands to conjure up a rain of icicles but two tight ropes bound her hands together and with a tug, she fell on her knees. Anger, fear and confusion whirled in her body as the four figures closed in.

The large humming bird hovered over her, hostility written on her face as clear as day and lowered herself to level with Elsa's face.

"Where are they?" she quietly spoke.

The question was lost in transition in Elsa's mind, she was far more concerned with the ropes in her hand and the instinct to flee was agonizing. Everything was spinning around her in a furious pace.

"**Release me**" she ordered, her frigid tone further unimpressed the current company. The bird-like creature pursed her lips, clenching and unclenching her fists simultaneously like she was debating whether or not to hit her was a good move.

_'Let her'_ a dark voice whispered in her, _'Let her try, and show them who you truly are.'  
_  
"Where are the bloody kids?"

She shifted her sights to the overgrown rabbit. This... charming creature was surely the Easter Bunny that _he _also had particular distaste with. Her rage prevented her from even speaking his name like it was blaspheme.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Take these things off and leave me be!" She kept her tone monotonous. Dead, unfeeling, detached. This manner was so much better than channeling it into something else. Jack had been wrong, he had always been and now she paid the consequences of her ignorance.

Her eyes swept over them; the Guardians where he was a part of. They were ones that Pitch Black despised so much, the ones that he feared as much as he denied it. The impossible had happened; their worlds collided and they weren't as friendly as he painted them to be.

The intimidating man with a thick accent moved forward, his eyes blazed with anger and determination; no doubt this was North aka Santa Claus. "We will release you after you bring children back safe and soundly" he explained. Elsa could hear the seriousness of his tone even when she was only half-listening; she tried to loosen the bind but the gold coloured man retained its tight grip.

For the first and only time in her immortal life, she had wished that Pitch would somehow appear in front of them to serve as a distraction so she could save herself.

"We're going nowhere with this!" the Easter Bunny roared, "Clearly she won't talk. I say we take her back to your place and interrogate her!"

Santa Claus sighed and began to argue with the rabbit as the humming bird and gold man rolled their eyes and joined in the squabble as well. Seeing it as her chance, she grabbed the whip and froze it thoroughly and snapped it clean. This was not a fight that she could win, at least, in her current state.

Elsa knew she was still in shock, the pang of anger and the hurt of betrayal had run deep into her may distract her from using her magic against them effectively. When the binds finally gave away, the gold man immediately jumped and threw more sand ropes to her but she waved her arms between them; large flurries emitting ice and hail of cataclysmic proportions surrounded them. Ignoring the pain on her thigh, she ran to the other side while continually brewing the cloud larger.

Her left foot slipped and she fell to the ground with a grunt. She watched the cloud form into a violent snow cyclone and waited for it to unleash its rage when a pack of blue lightning volts collided with the flurry. There was a crash and an almighty 'BOOM!' The flurry thinned into a misty vapor and snow fell on the ground. Her hands shook into fists as the familiar shape emerged from the fog and landed next to the other four.

_'Traitor'_ her mind snarled, _'A traitor and a liar.'_ Why? Why did she think that he won't tell anyone? Why was she reassured that he will keep his promise? Now they hunted her down like how Hans and his men had back in the North Mountain. Oh how she could have laughed at the cruel irony. She was played like Anna was played by Hans only this time he promised her trust and friendship instead of eternal love and marriage.

He was telling them something but she didn't stick around to know what. Because she stood up and lifted her hands on her sides. "Sunshine!" he yelled. _How dare he_, was he _that_ thick-skinned to look, let alone talk, to her? She had enough of this; Pitch was right, those Guardians were nothing but trouble and because of Jack Frost; she was now a part of their list of threats along with_ Mann I Mørket_. Ice crystals exploded around her and the icy winds surrounded her form; she took a second to look at him and her voice echoed above the howls of the storm,

_"I trusted you"_

She watched him open his mouth and words spilled from his lips before she stomped her foot hard against the ground and with a crashing roar, she unleashed her fury to her opponents then flew off as fast as she can.

_Where to go? _

Everywhere else was a death trap. No doubt they will find her with their powers. To shake them off, she had to go to the place that no longer existed. To the place where she was born, raised and died. To the place where she once called, home.

Arendelle. 

* * *

_**-',-**_

_SMACK!_

Tooth and Sandy winced at the impact Jack's cheek had received from Bunny's fist. North didn't say anything; he had nothing to say at all. Jack wiped the spit and blood that dribbled out of his mouth with his hand and glared at him, "I'm telling the truth! She's not the one we're after!" He ducked when Bunny threw another punch at him and this time, he stabbed the blunt end of his staff on Bunny's abdomen which made the Guardian curl on the ground with a feral growl.

Jack turned to North for support but he was met with a look of disappointment. He felt cornered; Sandy and Tooth were stared at him like he had completely lost his mind. When he saw the ravaged state of Sunshine's cave, he panicked and began to search for them like crazy. He managed to spot North's sleigh on the mountain ridge on the borders of Sweden and Norway. They were already fighting and when Sunshine broke free and raised her hands, he knew that very moment that it was already too late to stop them. Frost covered the ground with every step he took and stopped at the spot where she disappeared to. If only he complied when they called for him; maybe he could've explained it to them or accompany them to her and somehow talk it all out. He was determined to prove that she wasn't the one they needed to stop but he hadn't foretold how way she would react to that. And when she said those words to him, it felt like he was stabbed with a knife then slowly twisted around to make him writhe in pain.

"What in blue blazes were you thinking?!" Bunny snapped as he nursed his wounded abdomen, "You didn't show your mug when we called 'ya and now you've let her escape! I'm gonna put my foot so far up your-"

"Jack listen to me" Tooth hastily intervened, "We have solid evidence that that woman was behind this mess or if not, she's definitely involved. I mean, why else would she fight against us and just run off without even asking why we were after her, huh?"

Jack's jaw tightened as he gritted his teeth, "Oh I don't know, maybe because you suddenly turned up at her doorstep? I know freaked out when I met you guys, and you're suddenly accusing her of something she didn't do! Sunshine was-"

"Whoa, hold on a sec" Bunny held up a hand (or paw), "Do you_ know_ her? "

He took a sharp intake of breath and ran a hand through his hair, "Well yeah, we've met a couple of times and… _alright fine_. The truth is we're friends okay? I've met her a month ago and we- Look, I know her okay? She's not the one who was doing this and what kind of proof do you guys have anyway? Yeah you saw an ice crystal so what?"

"'_So what?_'! That bloody ice crystal was at a crime scene! Sandy saw it with his own two eyes" Bunny shouted, "And you just met her for a month, I knew blokes for years who wouldn't hesitate to sell out their own mom for the right price!" He hissed when he touched a tender spot and leaned against a boulder, "I've told you to keep your bloody head outta the clouds mate, but I don't think you're even thinkin' with your head!"

What's that supposed to mean?" Jack demanded, advancing to Bunny but Sandy stopped him by placing both hands on his midsection, a pleading look on his face. Jack pursed his lips and threw an angry hand at Bunny's direction, "You know what? Fine! I'm gonna prove to you all that she's not the kidnapper, you'll see!" He angrily hoisted his staff to his shoulder and proceeded to follow the direction where Sunshine flew off to when North stood in front of him. He furrowed his eyebrows and stubbornly walked to the other side but was held back by a strong hand on his shoulder,

"Don't do anything that you would regret Jack. Remember; children are the ones we have to protect. We took an oath when we became Guardians and I will not hesitate to put you in your place if you will put them in a more dangerous situation" It wasn't a threat but it wasn't a friendly reminder as well. The dire facts were there; they didn't trust him with his decision and judgment as much as they trusted Sunshine's innocence. He regarded the large man with a single firm nod and silently asked the wind to carry him to wherever she might be. Before he could elevate a few inches from the ground, he looked over his shoulder and said to North, "I've already hurt two very special people because I always reminded myself that I'm a Guardian, now I have to do what I have to as a friend."

And with that, he dashed off to the west without looking back.

* * *

_**-',-**_

It was as silent as a graveyard and quite akin to it too. Ice shimmered everywhere and the outlines of ships that had partly sunk under the frozen sea were prominent. Elsa closed her eyes and mindlessly drifted from the streets to the gates of the castle. She wondered if Olaf still resided in the castle after all those years. Surely he would be with Marshmallow; he had considered the ice monster as his surrogate brother and Olaf was not one to appreciate isolation as much as she did. He was fine; she could feel it.

All the magic that she did when she was alive was still active though they were not immune to the trials that would've unperfected their figures. Her ice shoes clicked against the frozen floors of what was once made of polished marble. All the portraits, flowers and even the curtains were frozen solid. In front of her was the main staircase that led to the royal bedchambers. With a tired sigh, she climbed to the east wing where her old room was. With a simple push, the door opened to reveal her room. It was virtually untouched except for its frozen state. The figurines were still intact and the large windows were still opened.

Being in this place was a mistake; it was like a tomb where some of her family's, including hers', final breaths were exhaled. Too many memories had haunted her and the pain in her chest had begun to appear as well but she pushed it down. If she could only die again and this time, permanently, she would've done so. She sluggishly lowered herself to her own bed, her eyes swept through the details her mind had memorized and preserved in her memory. From the tiny wood chippings on the headboard to the folds of the fabric that hung over the canopy. She was home.

Shadows danced in the foot of her bed, for once, it didn't bother her. She was too tired to kick him out, too drained to even feel surprise at the sudden dimness of her old room. Elsa merely observed the shadow grown into a tall, lithe form of a man. A man who stepped out of the shadows with his eyes that glowed in sinister anticipation.

"Of all the places to go... Why here?" he asked.

No pleasantries were exchanged, not even threats or harsh words were spoken. Elsa just laid there on her side and stared at the wall next to her bed,

"How did you know I was here?" she merely questioned.

"Because I followed your fear" he answered as if it was the simplest explanation, "I feed on fear and let's just say every person, even a spirit, had their distinct... ah, scent. And imagine my surprise to find that you holed yourself into this-" he swept his around as a gesture "-place. And here I thought you've severed all your connections to your previous life."

"I have" she pressed on, "I just... I needed to get away from it all."

"Oh you mean like the company of a certain_ Jack Frost_?" he casually inquired. Her eyes widened and she sat straight up with a murderous glare, "_How did you know that?_ "

"I saw him fly across the borders of Sweden and Norway earlier. I think he's searching for something, or... someone. So unless I didn't get a notice that he was friends with someone in Norway, specifically in the territory of Arendelle, it would only point to you, Your Highness"

She flinched and quickly put up her best blank expression, "I just met him once. And what a noxious mistake that was." And it really was a mistake, now she was pulled into a fight where she wanted no part of and what was worst, they thought that she was the villain of the story, the monster. Pitch hummed and sat on the chair where Anna used to sit; Elsa had the urge to pull him off of the furniture.

"I think... you're hiding something" he said.

"And I shall say the same to you" she bit back, standing to her full height as to remind him where he stands. "Why are you really here Pitch? And how come you think that Jack was after me if you didn't know that we had... met before? Are you the one who kidnapped the children?" Her voice was strong and demanding. Her ice began to overlap the thin layer and Pitch rolled his eyes as if he was in the presence of an impossible child,

"Oh please, what would I do with all those snotty, noisy little brats, _eat them_?" He crossed his legs and connected the tips of his fingers with an easy-going expression, "If I were to wage a war against those nitwits, don't you think I would've been more subtle with it? I had fought against them before and I was merely blindsided by that buffoon but I'm smart enough not to make the same mistake again and I do fancy a retirement period."

She pursed her lips and silently cursed. He did have a point; Pitch was anything but sloppy, and what would be his purpose for the children if he was truly the culprit?

"You know" he said which lightly startled her, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that there's something between you and that white-haired brat. A friendship of some sort, or was there something more in it? Well imagine that; the infamous Jack Frost had managed to thaw the frozen heart of the unfeeling Snow Queen, how droll." His words shook her and a snarl escaped her mouth. If Pitch hadn't tilted his head to the side, he would've ended up with an ice knife sticking out of his forehead.

"Did I hit a nerve?" he asked in a mocking tone that she was all too familiar with.

"_Don't_ ever say that name in front of me" she growled through gritted teeth. "To affiliate me with someone as... as lowly as that- I would be better off killing myself."

Pitch waved his hand at her anger, "Women are always so dramatic. I_ had_ told you before Your Majesty; those Guardians were a thorn in the throat. I propose-"

"No" she grounded out, "I will not side with you Pitch Black, I will be on no one's side. If you try and feed off of my fear to use it for your gain, you will surely regret it." The temperature dropped into a dangerous level that a living being couldn't survive for the lack of heat. Luckily there were only two occupants there and both were practically immune to the change of the temperature.

Pitch scoffed and stood up from the chair, gliding across the room until he was heads breath away from her face, "Why do you fight fear? Embrace your fear, feed it and once you've become one with your fear, you'll be unstoppable!"

Elsa waved a hand and turned around. She strode to the opened windows and crossed her arms. The moon's glow was dim and its paleness reminded her of someone that it clenched her heart with twisted pain. But she didn't react, if Pitch was to ever get even a whiff of this, it would be the end of her. Elsa looked up to the moon and clenched her fists to her chest, she felt free and imprisoned at the same time. She wanted to get rid of Jack for the longest time but recent events had steered her decisions to the opposite direction.

Pitch placed a hand inside his robes and retrieved a few glistering pieces that sat on the palm of his hand. They were fragile little things that contained powerful magic. He lifted his hands to position their points to the queen's back, "You know; I've always hated being the devil's advocate." She didn't move an inch, unaware that he picked at one of the longest needle and slowly pointed it on the area of her back where chest would be located. He lifted his hand and proceeded to puncture the needle to her skin-

_**-',-**_

_**End of Chapter Twelve**_

* * *

Oh no she didn't… but I did! I just gave out a cliff hanger that can cause my life but it was worth it damn it!

Hey guys! Nah, I'm not dead, I just moved to visit my friends. Almost took two days to travel from Surrey to Manitoba 'coz the weather is like the current Arendelle in my story, perma-winter. I have to admit this was the most difficult chapter to write because not only was I writing it in a friend's laptop but I was deprived from coffee and the coffee here was **that** good. Fellow Canucks will get what I mean ;)

And to my lovely reviewers, I adore you all so much! So here's my routinely thanks with responses xD

DeniseAgron: I know, I tried to make it feel as real as possible good thing it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be

reluctant-persona: Oh my by all means xD I tried to update this as often as the previous chapters but things are getting more complicated, it's easier to make a scene of it in my head like a movie that typing it xD Thanks for the support and more power to you!

Otakugirl 13: Sweetie, get outta my head hahaha! You're getting too close to the revealing plots. Hmmm, I'm gonna have to change it mwahahaha! JK! Yep, a daily dose of Jelsa is what I need to keep a stable mind and to survive the boring reality hahaha

Ratashi666: Thank you :) I didn't thinkit will have that certain 'oomph' like some writers but at least it worked. Hope you liked this chapter!

Amaranth1412: I know right? I mean, how they ended up on the frozen lake anyway? I tried to make it in a really deep personal moment and nothing says intimate than sharing the story of how you died with that special someone ahahaha xD But seriously, thanks for praising Jack's characterization. I think it's an easy transition from being the slick and coolheaded teenager to a mischievous kid. He's so adorable like that xD

ForeignerWritingInEnglish: Truly? Oh that will be wonderful! I can't wait! Thanks for the support as always!

StarMaster7: I know, I don't really slam the stories with that but it's hard to grasp the reality I mean, you should at least have few dates and sometime to know the person at least right?! Ahem, random rant moment xD But to know that you approve of this, ah it made my day brighter, take than eternal winter!

shiver (guest): Actually, I try not to make this cute and fluffy. I'm kinda allergic to those things but hey, at least it wasn't a real fluff right?

I would also like to thank: First Movement, Brickgirl101, isidipi, Guest (anon), Frozen Fate, Maict, maggi. lefay, AXeIS, LunaElizabeth (guest), CocoVanillaMilk, StormyRebel

Well guys, this story's steadily gaining support which warmed my heart completely. You won't believe that I almost deleted this story after I posted the second chapter 'coz I thought this was weak but man did you guys proved me wrong. And to share a bit of my past time as I write this down: I actually made a playlist for this fic! HAhaha obsessed much? But really, the song "Let Me Go" by Avril Lavigne and the mash up of "Let It Go/Unconditional" by Katy Perry and Demi Lovato was too perfect for Elsa and Jack in my opinion XD Though I always preferred Ms. Idina Menzel's version since I've been a Wicked fan since I was a kid so yeah I'm biased :D

Bye and see you guys on the next chappies!


	13. Remembrance and Revelations

_**Finne Min Senter**_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen  
Remembrance and Revelations**_

* * *

-',-

Jamie didn't slept that night, couldn't even close his eyes for more than a couple of minutes before he let out a frustrated groan and rolled to his stomach and punched his pillows to let out some steam. No matter how much he tossed and turned, he found himself staring up at the bars that held the upper bunk and blew away the stray hair that blocked his vision.

The heavy weight hadn't left his body; he refused to eat and insisted that he didn't have an appetite. It worried his mom, as well as Cassidy and Aron but he just felt so... sad. It was like that moment when he got the news about his dad. He felt sick but when he leaned down in the toilet, all he did was heave out and clutch the side with his hands. Sophie had been a great supporter; she would pat him in the back and show him some of the ice figurines Jack had made for her then she went back to whatever she was doing before then.

This was ridiculous, he was the older sibling, he was the one who should be mature, not the one getting comforted by his little sister who can't even tie her shoes!

_'Sleeping early, bad idea'_ he mused as he continued to stare at the bars and just laid there. The quiet ticking of the clock sounded like a hammer being pounded to a slab of concrete for him. Tiny buzzes kept going in and out of his hearing range and made him question his sanity. Guilt, hurt and loneliness had begun to rise from his chest and it kept him from functioning like a normal human being. Frustration had won in the end and it led the boy to grumpily walk out of the room and climbed down the staircase towards the living room. He sat on the chair that faced directly to the fireplace where the flames still burned strong despite the hours. Felix's ears cocked as he watched Jamie's prone outline by his fur rug before he resumed his sleep.

He looked down at his hands and realized that he had brought the book with him without thinking. He just wanted to help... But he knew, deep in his heart that he was only helping Jack because the sooner this mess was cleaned up, the sooner he could have Jack back. He was selfish, and he was aware of it, that's why it hurt so much. He pushed and pushed his idea to Jack who clearly wanted him to stop until he finally snapped; he wasn't able to know the reason as to why Jack didn't think it was a story book character, why he didn't want to look at the drawing he made and the face he showed when he read the title.

But the truth was; he's just a kid. A normal boy who could just see things but can't do anything to help. He was more of a nuisance and maybe he was also the cause of some delays of snow fall in several countries because Jack had been hanging around him longer than necessary. The need to vomit was back again but he forced it down; he could still feel the raw sting in his throat.

A drop of water came from nowhere and dripped to the fabric of his pyjamas. Jamie looked at the roof to search for a hole or something before he realized that it came from his eyes.

"Oh man" he mumbled as he furiously wiped his fast-falling tears with the sleeves of his shirt.

"Rough night?" a gruff voice asked behind him.

Jamie nearly jumped with shock at the sudden intrusion and squinted at the dark. The large figure emerged from the kitchen to reveal Aron with a cup of steaming liquid in his hand, wearing a burgundy night shirt and brown pyjama bottoms. Jamie slumped lower to his seat and muttered, "The worst. I'm such a bad friend."

Aron sat next on the sofa next to him and replied, "Was this about the same friend you talked about the other day?"

He nodded, "I tried to help him but I just made it worse, he got mad and now he thinks that I'm angry or scared of him." He sucked in a large amount of air and let his emotions flow through his words, "You see, I just realized that I'm a very selfish person. I only did those things not because I really care about what he or the others wanted but I just wanted things to be back the way they were. I'm such a bad person" he finished then curled himself in a ball.

A warm hand covered his head and he peeked to see Aron leaning over the armrest and pointedly said to him, "Being selfish doesn't make you a bad person. It's what makes you human. Jamie," he started as he sat on the armrest, "We do things because we think what we're doing is right. Of course, we also commit mistakes and hurt someone but it also means we learn from it. Now I don't mean that we should be... errr... what's it called... ah! Self-righteous, that's it!"

Aron's words had rung the truth but it didn't lessen the hurt in his being. Simply putting a Band-Aid over an open wound doesn't make it go away, it just hides the ugly cut underneath and if left untreated, it would fester and infect other areas. He opened his mouth but stopped when Aron shook his head, "Nothing will be solved if you wallow in guilt and self-pity. You're special, I can tell" he assured him before he stood up from his spot, letting the chair groan with liberation from the burden it received.

Jamie leaned back to the chair and looked down at his hands, "I'm not that special. I'm just different." He placed his knees under his chin and stared at the flames that licked the wood, Aron's words steadily flowed in his brain.

"And being different is a gift" Aron answered, "You see things that others would deny or ignore." Again, the large man was being mysterious.

"So, what am I supposed to do now? I can't even say sorry 'coz he probably wouldn't wanna talk to me" he sighed.

"If he's really your best friend, he won't resist coming back to patch things between you two. For now, try to live normally" Aron advised him.

Jamie nodded as he continued to stare at the fireplace. Felix rolled over to his back and let out a huffing woof and his paws began to move as if he was chasing something. Golden images of squirrels and ducks running popped out of Felix's head and Jamie watched, feeling a bit entertained with the dog's dream.

"And Jamie?" Aron called out as he prepared to climb the stairs to sleep, "Next time your white haired friend visits, please tell him to close the windows; he always invites a draft in here. The frosts were manageable."

Jamie's eyes widened and his jaw slackened when he absorbed the man's words. He stood up on the sofa to confront Aron but the man's already gone to bed. Then... the guy could _see_ Jack! But... wasn't it only _kids_ who can see them?

He bit his lip and watched something shine out of the window; the gold dreamsands had formed a rope. The network of the Sand Man was up and running as usual and Jamie needed help from the Guardians but the Sand Man wasn't someone who he can have a smooth conversation with and Christmas was months away. Easter had passed so he was left with no other choice; the Tooth Fairy.

He walked to the bathroom and flicked the switch. Under the bright fluorescent lights, he pulled the plastic step ladder and stood on top of it. He opened his mouth and checked his teeth. He still got three baby teeth left, according to the dentist but he didn't remember which is which.

_'This is gonna hurt'_ he frowned in his mind.

* * *

Tooth jolted when a rush of air tethered through her feathers. Her fairies were on the edge, reflecting on her comrades' current mood; North was staring at the globe, Sandy was busy monitoring his dreamsands with a single cloud. Bunnymund had just arrived from his scouting route, his temper had been shorter that it could possibly be and no one wanted to approach him lest they preferred to be hit with an explosive egg.

This was crazy. All of it was. They came to Sweden to try and figure out who it was and when they spotted the spirit holding a doll that was found from the missing girl's home... she cracked. As soon as the ice exploded on their face, she shielded herself with her feathers but a few diamond dusts were caught in her eyes. And when she saw the girl up-close; a foreign feeling of uncased hatred befell on her.

Toothiana was not one to wish harm on others but her anger, worry and suspicion had been bottled up for so long and to see the person who might have taken the kids; the bottled emotions just blew up in her face. Plus the woman's cold, icy blue eyes had stirred something in her.

_"Radi boga!"_

North's sudden cry and the sound of his fist slamming against the table echoed through the whole workshop. Everyone jumped from their seats and the elves accidentally dropped what they were holding, be it a plate of cookies or a pack of faulty light bulbs. North grumbled as he lifted his hand from the table that promptly spilt into two. No one, not even Bunny commented on his actions. Of course he was livid; all of them were.

Tooth glided cautiously to the Russian spirit and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "It's alright, we'll get those kids back, somehow" North sighed heavily and patted her had before he moved to the destroyed table and placed a knee on the ground, "I know we will, but I also worry about Jack."

"What about that _hoon_?" Bunny growled, no doubt he still remembered how Jack 'attacked' him out of self-defence.

North picked up a tiny object and placed it on the palm of his hand. He stood up and held the tiny speck up to the light. The crystal shone with what little light that was reflected to it; the shadow of the snowflake grew on the floor. "Jack's unwavering belief that she was innocent, saying he knows her. Don't you think Jack is-"

"Not this again!" The Easter Bunny huffed and began to walk around with his paws up in the air, "We'd been over this thing a hundred times! If that icy pole was right, then why was she getting so jumpy about? We weren't in that cave for two bloody seconds when she attacked us! And I'm tellin' you, that doll was the same one that Tooth's fairies saw when the ankle biter disappeared. I dunno about this 'Snow Queen' but I smell somethin' going on with those two. He was confessing that he spent time with the Sheila when he was supposed to protect those kids! He still thinks like them! Look, I know he's one of us but I think he still has a lot of training to do."

"I think we've got it wrong" Tooth spoke up in a quiet voice. Everyone turned their attention to the fairy who sat on the edge of the broken work table, "Maybe we couldn't understand Jack because he's like a big kid himself. I mean, last time when Pitch tried to rule the world, wasn't it Jack who helped us realize how much we delved too much in our title ?" Sandy nodded and spelled out the word 'Fun' atop of his head. North gave a weak grin and forced to face the facts that he contradicted himself with his words before.

'We should believe in him'

If he could just turn back time and used a different approach, would it have made things better? But, he can't let personal emotions get in the way. He did trust Jack but he can't just trust everyone he meets, even with the younger Guardian's seal of approval. But something popped into his mind, if he can make it work, then everybody's happy!

"I have an idea!" he shouted, making the others jump out of surprise again. Sandy tilted head a bit while Tooth had a sincere curious light in her eyes. Finally Bunny gave a loud defeated sigh and rubbed his paw on his face, "Fine, let's hear it. Better than running around to find a bunch of missing kids blindly anyway."

"What is it North?"

North puffed out his chest and crossed his arms, "We find Snow Queen and strike a deal!" Tooth's face scrunched in confusion while Bunny mumbled, "I take what I said back" Sandy however, was smiling and a picture if two hands holding indicated that he was agreeing with him.

"And how are we gonna find her?" Bunny challenged.

"Jack will" North grunted, confidence seeped in his words, "If anyone can do it, it's him. I know this will be hard but we have to take a chance at this. Jack may not do the best thing at the moment but he's good at seeing things differently and it works. We only have one shot."

"Then what are we supposed to do now? Wait for that whacker to get back?" Bunny said as he stretched out his limb for the final time.

"No," North said as he collected his scabbards, "We stay with our route. If we encounter Snow Queen in our sentry duty, we can't fight. We try and talk-"

"What if she attacked us again?" Tooth asked. The power that she demonstrated was extremely potent and they had to drag Bunny to the sleigh because his feet were completely frozen and her wings felt stiff as a board.

North opened his mouth out wide... but nothing came out. He placed a hand on his beard, what CAN they do?

"I'm afraid we'll have to take her prisoner and find Jack. Maybe he can sort this thing out."

"This is the most confusing month I had" Bunny commented, "First we track the kidnapper, we find a suspect, fight the suspect then reason with 'er. This is one fruit loop ride we got ourselves into!"

"But those poor kids" Tooth sighed, "Imagine, being held captive by a dark creature, separated from your family; they must be so terrified." Her wings dropped and some of her fairies patted her for sympathy.

"Well I guess I would-"

* * *

A high-pitched squeal interrupted Bunny's words and they watched a tiny fairy fly at top speed with a paper on its hand. Tooth met the fairy half-way and listened to its story,

"Okay, slow down. Take a deep breath" she instructed. The fairy did so and began to recount the events that happened and produced the paper. Tooth opened the letter and read the words.

_'Tooth Fairy, it's Jamie. We need to talk, privately. I'm in Östersund right now. Your fairy knows where I'm staying. It's really, really important'  
_  
Tooth scanned the letter repeatedly before she nodded at the fairy. She made a zipping gesture to her fairies who nodded and turned to the Guardians,  
"A bit of trouble with one of my fairies" she fibbed, "It's her first time so she didn't really know what to do."

"You're the Tooth Fairy. Those li'l things came from you, so doesn't the job come naturally?" Bunny asked.

Tooth just shrugged and began to fly away, "I'll be back!" she vowed as she exited through the large doors and headed to Sweden as fast as her wings could.

* * *

_**-',-**_

_'No'_

His mind stopped his hand from injecting the shard into her flesh; _'This will be the last resort. She's vulnerable; she can be swayed and come to me voluntarily. It's just the matter of time.' _He retracted his hand and slipped the needles back in his cloak.

Elsa continued to stare at the moon, unaware on how close she was to the danger which was literally at arm's length. Her silence no doubt told him that she wanted to be left alone and he will comply. This wasn't the time and place, no. The stage must be perfect and there are a lot of things to do anyway.

He slid to the space under the door and decided to explore the palace. The ice that covered the entire palace, it gave an eerie air that he appreciated. What kind of events that happened that echoed sorrow and regrets in halls? From the floor to the walls up to the ceilings the ice had claimed it all; it turned a once lively place into a tomb of isolation with the past pouring out on every crack and hole. Yes, he liked this 'lair' very much. It almost reminded him of his home down at the center of the Earth where no light would dare to enter.

Imagine his surprise when he heard a sound of someone talking by the gates. This was supposed to be an inhabitable place, who could this be?

Pitch hid in the shadows and followed the source of the voice. Through the twists and turns did he seek the person until he finally stopped by the fountain.

A person, it wasn't. A three foot talking snow man with a ridiculous buck tooth waddled in front of him without as much as batting an eye at his direction. A small cloud that gave out snow followed him wherever he went and he was obviously not dangerous with his stick arms, bulging eyes and rock-buttoned body. A weak thing that came alive, why he might've thought this was a spirit that people called 'Frosty the Snow Man' but he hadn't seen this creature before and he was harmless enough. _'And utterly useless'_ Pitch added in his mind.

"Maybe I can build another fort! Oh but that'll take too long! Hmm, Marshmallow's so lazy right now."

The snowman's one sided conversation bored him to death and proceeded to slither away when he heard the snowman say-

"I wish _Elsa's_ here. Gosh, I wonder if she's doing alright. I've waited Winter after Winter after Winter after Winter..."

If that snowman say the word 'winter' one more time, Pitch would yanked his hair out and scream but... he didn't. This little round thing could be a nuisance with his plan. But for now, he's not a threat. With that in mind, Pitch sunk back into his lair and fed off the fear his fearlings had collected.

* * *

The moon.

She had always loved it. So beautiful, mysterious, so... bright. But now its light waned and shadows had emerged on its sides like it's forming an eclipse. Strange, Elsa never thought that the moon could have a spirit as if it was a living being. Or maybe it was a person and chose to be live on the moon.

She bowed her head and tugged at her braid; silence hung in the entire room and that's the way it has to be. Here, she can't harm anyone else, here, no one can hurt her. 'Foolish girl' she scolded at herself, 'Blindly trusting someone and getting attached, what has gotten into you?' And now she was trapped in the place she once fled. She was weak; even if she tried so hard to avoid her birthplace, she still longed for Arendelle. The country where she lived, where the sky was blue and the flowers were in every colour possible. Where the air was crisp and fresh as the grass greeted the morning with dewdrops on their tips and the birds would sing soft melodies in the Spring.

Now, it was a hollowed wasteland where the ruler who was supposed to protect it had brought it to its doom. "Why do I commit mistakes every time?" she asked. The corners of her eye stung, tears clearly wanted to come out but she forced it back.

Elsa walked in her old bedroom and immediately covered her old mirror. It was an impulsive reaction but she just didn't want to see another mirror, for a while at least. Ice curled in her every step and her signature snowflakes imprinted themselves on the entire floor.

A lone portrait sat on the table and she knew whose picture it housed. Fear rocked her as she closed a hand on her chest. No pain came but there was a momentary discomfort that came through her. So she walked briskly at her table and slammed the picture down. The action meant more than just a simple movement; it was a symbolism. She was tired and she had vowed that she wouldn't be afraid anymore. _So what_ if she was betrayed? _So what_ if she's being hunted down like some gaming animal?

Let them come, and she will let them know the Snow Queen that Arendelle once feared. What they've called a monster.

The sound of a door opening led Elsa to stop in her tracks. _'It can't be'_ she thought, _'No one's supposed to be here!'_ She raced to the hall, down the main staircase and nearly slipped when she saw a roundish form walk into the castle.

In came Olaf with a pine cone for a nose. Elsa stared at him for a long time, not realizing that Olaf was yelling with joy and hugged her midsection. Impossible, he was still here? But she was gone for two centuries, how could he survive without being checked by her?

"Oh I knew you'd come back! Wait until I tell Marshmallow and the trolls! Pabbie and the others will be so-"

"Olaf, _don't_!" Elsa pleaded as she placed her hands on his own, "Don't tell anyone that I'm here. Especially when they come asking about me okay?"

"But what if they're friendly?"

"No one, understand?"

"Even if they say 'Pretty Please'?"

"_Olaf!_"

"Okay okay. I'll keep my mouth zipped" He pursed his lips and placed his hands in front of him like a well-mannered child. Elsa took in a deep breath and gave a weak smile, "It's nice to see you again."

"Mm hmpph!" Olaf tried to talk through his closed mouth. Elsa sighed; she couldn't help but shake her head and grin at his silly antics. If there was one thing that she still got going for her, it was her beloved snowman.

But before she could hug him as she would've done in her past life, a painful lash stirred from her chest burst into waves that had her gasping for air and clawed the floors. After she opened her clenched shut eyes; everything was a blur, a white blobby thing hovered over her and without thinking, she raised her hand up in defence.

Razor sharp stalagmites rose from the ground and speared the white blob.

"Oopsie daisy!" was all the blob said before it was sliced to bits. Her senses came back and realized what she had done. Elsa scrambled to stand and gasped at his shredded body, strangely; a large chunk of his head where his mouth was located moved,

"Hmmm, I'm in a bit of a pickle here, hehe. Elsa um... Can you lend a hand please? Or maybe two?"

Before he could even finish his sentence, his body and head was already swirling along a cyclone of ice and snow. He raised his arms up and even said, 'Whee!' when she lowered him to the ground.

"Olaf, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" she exclaimed and held on to the gloves on her hands tighter. But Olaf merely shook the snow from his shoulders and waved it off, "I didn't feel anything so it's alright. Kinda weird to see my legs just walk off, sometimes to the edge a cliff but they always come back!" Elsa failed to see the humour in his comment; her hands trembled and she bit her lower lip. No doubt she was wearing a guilty face because Olaf dropped his jokes and hurried over to her.

"I'm alright Elsa, see? You didn't hurt me, it's okay." He took her hands in his and she squeezed it as tight as she can.

"I didn't hurt you... It's okay" she repeated.

Olaf nodded and squeezed back, "That's right! It's o~kay. Say it with me, 'I~t's o~kay!' There. Wow, I think we should do this as a breathing exercise!" he beamed. But Elsa frowned at the last part; the last thing she wanted was to be reminded of that... boy.

She cleared her throat and composed herself by straightening her dress. Olaf dropped his hands on his side and continued to beam widely at her, which she returned as well. At least this was better than locking herself away in her own room; the company was good for her. But it was a double-edged sword; while she had the luxury of having him as company and can't hurt him accidentally, her love for her creation and the memories he brought with him will hurt her.

"You know, the ice castle's still standing, Marshmallow and I've been staying there. Maybe you should come too, he'll be so happy!" He waddled to the double doors on the end of the hall. If her memory served her right, behind that door was the ballroom. Another place that haunted her dreams.

She placed a hand on the curtain; she could still feel the texture of the fabric. Either her magic wore off over time or her mind was playing tricks on her, and she didn't care to know. Over time she couldn't decipher which was real or not anymore. The recent fight with the Guardians was almost like a vivid dream that was far too surreal.

_Creak!_

Went the doors as Olaf pushed them and walked into the dark room. The floors gleamed despite the lack of light; she could see her reflection on them perfectly and looked at Olaf who stood on the middle of the room. On the farthest corner stood the instruments that were used for grand parties.

"We used to have dances here, people were dancing and the music kept on playing until everyone's too tired to even stand" Olaf reminisced and started to sway to the invisible music. At first, Elsa thought it was a silly sight to behold, and she was right. Watching a snowman dance to nothing in the middle of a large room was indeed a sight but she didn't laugh nor did she asked him to stop. Instead, she walked to him and smiled,

"I'll teach you how to dance" she said.

Gingerly, she took his hands with her glove-covered hands and lifted him up until his feet stood on hers. He stared at her inquisitively and opened his mouth to vocalize his question when she shook her head and gave a soft grin.

She swayed to the right and then to the left, her eyes closed as she hummed a song that she remembered once upon a lifetime ago. In her head, she constructed a time where the guests greeted each other and some were dancing slowly in the soft melody. The musicians would produce the most beautiful sounds and liveliest songs, and the food would be placed on the farthest side of the room.

"Wow" Olaf breathed out, calling her out of her memories and her eyes fluttered open.

'Wow' was right. All around them were ice sculptures of people wearing formal clothes. Some were standing there as if they were watching them while others were talking with each other with heads thrown back as if they were laughing at a joke that was being said. It was magical at the same time troubling. They echoed the past that she wanted to get rid of, of happy, simple times where her life should have halted in that period.

Most feared death, the implication of a life that will be cut off and at its limitations. But Elsa craved for that death. What is the purpose of eternity if you don't have a rock to keep you grounded? The scariest part was losing yourself and she ripped it away from herself when Anna died. It came back, little by little, the old, real Elsa reawakened from its slumber because of-

"Aah!"

She doubled over and clenched her eyes shut as she rode the waves of pain. There was a loud screeching like someone was purposely playing the violin horribly wrong in her ears and her knees buckled to the ground. Her chest felt as if it was on fire; it spread from the center to the tips of her fingers, down to her toes.

It burns.

If she were to describe the pain, it would be as if someone had set her on fire, doused her in alcohol then back to the flames again and this time, sharp blades were digging into her chest inch by agonizing inch.

An urge to scream and claw at her skin, particularly on her chest, was maddening but she just bit her lip and clenched her hands until it turned white. Olaf waddled to her and was about to put a hand on her shoulder but she just hissed the word "No" through her gritted teeth and waited for the pain to go away.

The beautiful ice sculptures were now deformed. The flawless ice now covered in spikes and murky gray colour that splotched the ice around them.

Olaf didn't say anything, an unusual feat coming from him. Instead, he just placed her head against his body and patted her head. Wretched sounds came out of her mouth but not a single tear came out of her eyes.

* * *

-',-

"Jamie?"

The said boy groaned from his pillow and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He blinked for a few moments and let his eyes focus when he saw a familiar face hovering over his bunk.

"Tooth Fairy!" he whispered excitedly and sneaked a peek at Sophie on the top bunk. The little girl was too busy in her sleep to be interrupted so Jamie turned to her. "Tooth Fairy, I can help you guys!"

"With what?" she questioned, her fairies sat on her shoulder and one flew over to Sophie's bunk to watch her dreams.

"The kidnappings!" he exclaimed.

Tooth slapped a hand over her mouth and whispered behind it, "How did you know about that?"

He rolled his eyes as he jumped off the bed and looked for the drawing he made earlier, "It's all over the news and Jack freaked out when I told him who I think it was. You will believe me, right?" He gave her a look of uncertainty which she didn't like at all. Tooth took his hands in hers and firmly said, "Tell me everything Jamie. I promise I won't say anything until you're finished." He nodded and began to recount the things that happened between him and his friend.

Her facial expression varied from soft smiles to confusion and finally, a contorted look of anger and shock. After his story, Tooth sat on his bed next to him and quietly asked, "May I see your drawing?" and he complied.

It was a childish doodle; a picture of a woman wearing a gown with her hair on the left side of her was strikingly close to the ice woman they fought against in the mountains. Had he seen this woman before?

"It really freaked him out" Jamie added, "It's like someone he knew. He never told me anything like that."

"He didn't mention it to us as well. Not until recently at least" she mumbled. "Where did you get the idea that it was her?" She wanted to question herself that as well but the evidences were stacked against the young woman and her hostility just dug her deeper in her own hole.

Jamie blinked once, then twice before he slumped his shoulders, " I guess I saw that book as a sign. I mean, what are the odds of me finding it in a place filled with other thousands of books? I tried to tell 'im that but he got really mad so... I guess he didn't want my help" he sighed.

Tooth frowned and patted on Jamie's head, "Jack's just taking care of you in his own way sweetie. I'm sure he'll come around."

If there was one thing that Jamie's sure about; Jack will always think of him first, he just forgets that fact sometimes.

"Thanks, I needed that" he smiled at the female Guardian.

Tooth returned the smiled before she pulled an angry visage, "You just took out a perfectly healthy secondary molar! Thank goodness it was just a baby tooth!" She huffed as she called a little fairy that held up the tooth for him to see. As Tooth held it in her palms, she took in a deep breath and said, "You tied it with a nylon string and tied the other end on the bathroom door? Huh, I've never seen anyone try this and succeeded. How did you numb the pain?" she asked.

"I chewed on some ice" he simply answered.

"Oh, that's good" Tooth nodded and looked around the bathroom.

"Hey, Tooth Fairy?"

"Yes?"

Jamie hesitated for second before he asked the question that bothered him, "Can grownups see you guys too?"

* * *

-',-

"This is not good" Jack as he sat on top of a large boulder.

Three days. Three freaking days he'd been wandering in the mountains and valleys, looking for a sign that Sunshine had passed there. She was so good at covering her tracks, never left a footprint in the snow as if she wasn't even there to begin with. "Oh man, where are you?!" he shouted in the middle of the forest, his voice travelled through the vast trees and birds flew off out of fright. The quiet and peaceful setting was too... well, peaceful and quiet for him. All he had seen was rivers and stray reindeers. There was a large tree where a heart was carved with the symbols _'A + K'_ on them.

'Kids' he thought as he traced the heart with his fingertips. Unconsciously, a smile grew on his face and he hoped that the two lovers had a happy ending in their love story. He wondered what it was like to have someone that special in your life, sharing your thoughts and weakness with another was a rather disarming regard. He had shared his inner most thoughts and memories with two people that were both significant to him in their own special way. Jamie was the first child to believe in him, to see and talk to after all those years of seclusion. His best friend and surrogate little brother whom he would do anything for at all costs.

Sunshine was shrouded in mystery and her initial coldness towards him was certainly off-putting but when he got the glimpse of the real Sunshine; he certainly liked what he saw. He felt... different when he's with her. The light in her eyes suggested the loneliness that she so vehemently denied to have, a helplessness that was easily covered by her brave front but behind it, he knew. He just knew that he had to protect her. From what, he didn't know, maybe from herself or from everyone else.

The blades of grass tickled his bare feet as he strolled through the forestry and whistled Fluff's song as he slung his staff on his shoulder. Best thing he could do now was entertain himself while looking for her. Being serious in a long while was exhausting for him. He jumped over the ledge and saw a clearing where hot vapors rose from the crags and an even stranger sight greeted him.

Perfectly rounded rocks crowded the whole area. Some of them had moss growing on their edges while others had mushrooms and other things sticking on them. He had never seen these kinds before, but then again, he'd never taken any interest on looking at rocks before so maybe it's normal in Norway.

He stared at them for a minute longer before he decided to look for her on the other side of the valley. He passed by a fjord when he flew by earlier so maybe he'd try his luck there. But as soon as turned his back on the rocks, he heard a sound and he quickly spun around with his staff in his hand. Nothing but those weird rocks.

"Gettin' paranoid, huh Jackie-boy?" he whispered to himself.

With another deep breath and he jumped to the branches of a tree with a little pick-me-up from the wind and climbed to the tip of it. There, he saw an ice-capped mountain that wasn't not far from where he was standing. "Wind, take me there!" he shouted, pointing his staff to the mountain's snow covered point. Obediently, the gale boosted him up and threw him to the direction he wanted to go. But as he got nearer to the place, a fierce icy blast hit him and threw him off the route.

He managed to land on a large cushion of powdery snow. With a groan and mental gratefulness that no one witnessed such an embarrassing landing, he spat the snow from his mouth and brushed some from his hair. Through squinted eyes, he looked around and saw... white. Everywhere it was snow, snow and more snow. Something only Sunshine would appreciate he'd bet. It was also a long way to the top so he better get started. Luckily he fell on a rather soft-

"Grrrrrrr!"

Spot?

Jack leapt out of the patch of snow he was standing on. Slowly, like the zombies he'd seen in Jamie's comic books, a monstrous creature crawled out. It was _huge_. The hulking creature extended its limbs that were connected by ice and both of its rounded knuckled flexed and it reared its head to him with its empty eye sockets.

The only words that spilled from Jack's mouth were,

"That's one big snowman."

_**-',-**_

_**End of Chapter Thirteen**_

* * *

Radi Boga : For heaven's sake

Goodness. If somebody said that a little exercise won't kill you, they LIED. Got hospitalized after I went jogging with some pals one morning and I got a high fever because of that! It's so BS! But anyways, thank you all for the love to the story. I'm truly entertained and even a bit frazzled with your reviews. Some had even ruffled my feathers so let's get on with it.

Here are the special readers who I wanted to thank with all my heart.

StormyRebel: Thank you for that input but I have to point out that the Guardians were _protectors_. With the children who were supposed to be watched under them to suddenly disappear without a trace would cause a frenzy. If you would've remembered in the previous chapters, I have implied that they had already suspected Pitch Black since he was a threat before but they ruled him out simply because there would be no motive. Not only was the snowflake a clue but the doll as well. Elsa of course would panic and since she just had an episode, she's a bit jumpy to begin with and it shouldn't be a surprise for her to attack them first because all she knows was that Jack promised to keep his mouth zipped. I hope that clarified some misunderstandings and for the last part, no. I intentionally wrote it like that. Thanks again and happy reading.

shiver: Hahaha and I'm happy to know that I have messed up your feelings xD

Otakugirl 13: Epic fangirling level – Over 9000! Hahaha, I would love to see that GIF! Thanks for your thoughts, as always and BTW, I love love love your profile pic, it's my OTP on that show. You know what I mean ;)

Amaranth1412: You don't know how much I went down to my knees and cried 'Someone got exactly what I was trying to convey after a chapter of conflict!' Then, I had a tub of ice cream after that xD I really can't imagine that they would have a smooth transition from their habits to what they're supposed to do. Indeed, that was the downside of being a hero; work and personal life will indeed clash and you will have to choose between them. And I was really stumped about your character analysis of the Jack in my story. I wanted him to be… real, not just a one-dimensional character that was always about fun and games. I've seen other people do what the Guardians have done, specifically the whole 'he's not answering, he's guilty!' thing especially if they weren't in their right state of mind and sometimes when it was in the given circumstance. It really touched me to know that you've learned something in this because I'm trying to give some meaning into this story than just have something to write about. I do hope you'll like this chapter and I also hope to hear from you soon!

anna-daru: Thank you, I always try to keep them in character :)

DeniseAgron: Oh, you'll know what it was real soon ;) Hahaha, no, definitely not in his favor. Care to send a package for him? Hahaha I love that Hunger Games reference.

AXeIS: Woah, your love for this is so moving! Damn, I promise I will never ever leave this story unfinished! And I checked it out. It's awesome!

Maict: An excellent insight :) It's about how we act and our decisions that control our ending.

imafangirlforever: Awww shucks, thanks!

AffyRainbws: I try ;)

ForeignerWritingInEnglish: And I'll be rooting for you dear! Remember though, studies first! :)

Thank you as well to: , First Movement, NightmareHeartx, ThaliaEvans

Well guys, here's the question: Why do you think Aron can see Jack? Let me dissect your brains!- AHEM I mean, please share your thoughts with me :)

PMs, Comments and Questions are always welcomed. Flames will be thrown away and you will get a rather nasty note from me because I don't like rude people. See you all next chapter which will be posted along with another Jelsa AU Oneshot! Remember darlings, Read and Review!


End file.
